


Ce monde deviendra le mien

by AngelicaR2



Series: Un beau voyage... [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tales, First Time, Girls Kissing, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Magic, Slash, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] Spoil de la trilogie (du roman Beauté principalement + quelques références à Once Upon A Time). Une jeune fille, fan de la trilogie Contes des royaumes se retrouve par hasard propulsée dans le monde magique de celle-ci à l'époque du roman Beauté mais avant la première malédiction. S'attachant à Belle, elle va tout faire pour sauver cette dernière du terrible destin qui l'attend. Belle/OC





	1. Je ne me sens pas à ma place

**Author's Note:**

> Contes des royaumes : trilogie de romans (Poison, Charme, Beauté) réécrivant les contes de fées en changeant ou en réadaptant certains éléments de l'histoire.
> 
> Spoil : la trilogie entière
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien à moi et tout à Sarah Pinborough.

Amélia Jones n'avait jamais été heureuse ; sa propre histoire ne lui convenait pas, parce que son monde ne lui plaisait pas. Et la réciproque était vrai, son monde ne l'aimait pas. En tout ça c'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait ; ses parents étaient morts quand elle était bébé et elle avait ensuite été adoptée par les Jones (enfin, en réalité ils étaient plutôt une famille d'accueil). Ceux-ci étaient de bons parents, mais avec eux Amélia ne se sentait pas à sa place, parce qu'ils ne la comprenaient pas. Amélia était une lectrice, et ça sa famille n'arrivait pas à le comprendre ; de plus elle voulait devenir auteur, ce qui n'était pas non plus admis par sa famille.

 

Mais Amélia n'était pas non plus malheureuse, mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet endroit ; ainsi, quand elle eu dix-huit ans, elle fut heureuse de pouvoir partir. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse, certes, cependant elle partait sans regrets, parce qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle était _réellement_ une lectrice, dans le sens où elle s'imprégnait presque toujours de ce qu'elle lisait, parce qu'elle pouvait s'évader dans des mondes merveilleux, beaucoup plus passionnants que celui dans lequel elle vivait.

 

Malgré tout, elle n'allait pas jusqu'à perdre pied avec la réalité et elle _savait_ que ces mondes n'étaient pas réels, mais s'y perdre pendant quelque temps lui permettait de tenir dans ce monde qui lui déplaisait de plus en plus. (Enfin d'un autre côté ces autres mondes lui paraissaient parfois pire que le sien). Elle fuyait la réalité, par moments, surtout quand celle-ci était trop dure (ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent) ; elle se savait lâche et tentait de plus en plus fréquemment d'échapper au réel. La lecture, mais aussi l'écriture avaient fini par devenir une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour elle, ici où elle n'était en aucun cas à sa place.

 

C'est par hasard que lui parvint une légère lumière dans l'obscurité ; Amélia ne croyait pas réellement au hasard, ni à la magie (même si elle regardait Once Upon A Time), mais elle savait que c'était le hasard qui l'avait aidée ce jour-là. Passant dans une librairie, elle aperçut un livre à la couverture d'un rouge flamboyant, illustré d'une pomme de la même couleur et orné d'un titre : _Poison_. Plus par curiosité et par ennui qu'autre chose, elle se décida à entrer et feuilleta rapidement l'ouvrage.

 

_Oh après tout pourquoi pas…_

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle ne le regretta absolument pas, et quelques jours plus tard, elle revint dans la même librairie pour se procurer la suite, quelque peu frustrée par l'absence de fin dans l'histoire de Snow White et de Lilith, à savoir la méchante Reine. Persuadée que cette partie de l'histoire n'avait pas encore pris réellement fin, et méritait d'en avoir une, elle acheta le tome deux de la trilogie Contes des Royaumes, à savoir _Charme_. Bien que trouvant l'héroïne principale peu intéressante, elle apprécia cette revisite du conte de Cendrillon, tout autant qu'elle avait appréciée celle de Snow White.

 

La surprise provoquée par l'épilogue, qu'elle n'avait pas du tout vu venir et qui concluait magnifiquement bien l'histoire entre la princesse et la reine ne put que lui plaire. De ce fait, quelques jours après, elle se rendit à nouveau au même endroit, pour le dernier ouvrage, _Beauté_ , qui traitait du conte de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Elle crut au début que l'histoire serait semblable à celle qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais cela changea assez vite.

 

_Je suis heureuse de m'être trompée ; je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait à ce point modifier une histoire, en la rendant aussi intéressante et aussi sombre._

 

Ce qu'elle avait préféré, c'était de toute évidence le personnage de Belle telle qu'elle lui apparaissait dans sa dualité, naviguant entre l'ombre et la lumière, entre le bien et le mal, sans jamais réellement choisir l'un ou l'autre. La princesse devenue reine était une victime, victime depuis sa naissance, victime de la malédiction, qu'elle soit intérieure (par le biais de la Bête) ou bien extérieur (celle qui la ferait dormir cent ans). Victime à la fois d'elle-même et des autres, tout à la fois monstrueuse et innocente, Belle ne pouvait que fasciner Amélia, qui, grande fan de la série Once Upon A Time appréciait réellement la question de la lutte dans une même personne entre l'obscurité et la lumière.

 

Mais Belle n'était pas qu'une victime, son âme possédait une grande part de noirceur, présente en elle dès sa naissance et dont elle n'avait même pas consciente et qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. De façon étrange, c'était bien en grande partie (et principalement pour cela en réalité) à cause de cette part de monstruosité et de cruauté qu'elle trouvait cette reine si magnifique et éblouissante. Cette complexité l'attirait d'une façon qu'elle n'arrivait elle-même presque pas à comprendre et qui lui aurait fait peur si Belle n'avait pas été un être de papier, complètement imaginaire et inventé.

 

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, son quotidien s'en ressentit quelque peu, puisqu'elle se sentit mieux, lisant et relisant chacun des romans chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, et pour la première fois, elle eut conscience qu'elle était en train de se perdre dans ce qu'elle lisait. Cela commença quand elle réalisa un soir qu'elle était de plus en plus obsédée par Belle, qu'elle ne relisait plus que les passages qui la concernaient elle, et principalement ceux où elle devenait la Bête. Effarée de voir qu'elle perdait de plus en plus pied dans cette histoire qui n'était pas la sienne, qui n'était en rien réelle, elle tenta pendant quelques temps de s'en éloigner, pour au final y revenir vers la fin.

 

Cela n'était par ailleurs en rien aidé par le fait qu'Amélia était désespérément seule, elle était une étudiante de vingt-et-un ans et n'était liée avec absolument personne ; elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle n'en avait jamais eu. Enfant, on la trouvait beaucoup trop bizarre, à lire en permanence et ne parlant jamais à personne et à qui donc personne ne voulait parler ; plus tard les choses ne s'étaient en rien arrangées, en partie par sa faute puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment se lier aux autres. Elle était ainsi plus ou moins considérée comme associable, qui n'arrivait jamais à avoir une conversation normale avec les autres, excepté quand il s'agissait de littérature.

 

Ainsi, personne ne s'aperçut du profond changement qui s'opérait peu à peu en elle, de cette dépendance qui commençait à s'installer en elle vis-à-vis de cette histoire et elle se disait de plus en plus qu'elle aurait voulu, telle Lucy dans _Le Monde de_ _Narnia_ de C.S Lewis, traverser un portail pour entrer dans ce monde merveilleux et échapper à l'ennui et à la morosité de son quotidien. Mais bientôt, ce qu'elle souhaitait tant allait un jour lui arriver.

 

_§§§§_

 

La journée qu'elle avait passé avait été plus qu'ordinaire, mais également profondément ennuyeuse ; cependant à aucun moment en rentrant chez elle elle ne pensa à ouvrir son livre qui l'aidait à tenir quand cela n'allait pas, tant elle était épuisée. Elle se coucha directement et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer.

 

Et, peu de temps après cela, le livre _Beauté_ se mit sans raison apparente à briller d'une étrange lumière violette, puis s'ouvrit brutalement vers le milieu du roman, et un portail commandé par une magie inconnu s'ouvrit alors, emportant la jeune Amélia Jones dans un monde qu'elle n'avait encore jamais exploré mais qui pourrait l'aider à aller mieux.


	2. J'en avais toujours rêvé !

La jeune femme dormait toujours, et ce malgré l'environnement plutôt inhospitalier dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le voyage dans cet autre monde s'était étonnement déroulé sans encombre, en fait elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

 

Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas des personnes habitant dans cet étrange royaume, qui avaient vu une étrange lumière surgir d'un seul coup de la forêt. Personne n'avait voulu y aller, du moins pas au début.

 

La magie et même toutes les manifestations bizarres en général leur faisaient peur et d'une certaine manière c'était pire quand il s'agissait de la forêt. Les bois étaient sombres, et on disait qu'il était hanté. Hormis les chasseurs, ainsi que la princesse Belle, ou son père, presque personne n'osait y entrer.

 

Il fallut que le roi envoie un petit groupe de soldats pour qu'enfin quelques villageois finissent par se décider à les accompagner. Tous avaient peur, mais ils étaient malgré tout décidé à affronter la menace, quel quelle soit.

 

Ils avaient déjà la sœur jumelle de Belle qui leur causait des soucis avec ses « jours sombres », alors ils ne voulaient pas d'un autre monstre dans leur royaume…

 

_§§§§_

 

Amélia se trouvait allongée dans l'herbe, à même le sol, et elle dormait encore. Malgré le froid, et le fait que cela n'avait rien de confortable, étant plus ou moins habituée à dormir un peu partout.

 

Oh bien sûr, son sommeil n'était pas entièrement paisible, parce qu'elle sentait quelque chose de désagréable sur son « lit », mais elle était tellement épuisée que cela ne suffit pas à la réveiller. À vrai dire, elle ronflait même un peu, dormant toujours d'un sommeil paisible.

 

C'est dans cette position que ceux qui étaient partis explorer la forêt finirent, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, par la trouver. Tous poussèrent un cri de soulagement (même les soldats), en comprenant que ce qu'ils avaient pris pour une chose effrayante n'était en réalité qu'une jeune fille inoffensive.

 

Seuls les soldats du château restèrent sur leurs gardes, en observant prudemment la jeune femme endormie. Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire d'elle.

 

Mais eux savaient. Ils savaient que l'apparente innocence ou la candeur d'un visage pouvaient être trompeurs ; certains d'entre eux avaient déjà assisté de loin aux « jours sombres ». Et quelques uns avaient parfaitement conscience que la jumelle en question n'existait pas, que c'était Belle elle-même qui était le monstre.

 

Ils savaient qu'un monstre pouvait être dissimulé à l'intérieur d'une personne qu'on croyait lumineuse et sans ténèbres.

 

La peur ne les quitta à aucun moment.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le chef de la garde jeta un regard d'observation en direction de l'inconnue, et tenta de repérer ce qui pourrait intéresser le roi, qui poserait de toute évidence des questions sur cette dernière.

 

Banale.

 

C'était probablement ainsi que l'on pouvait le mieux la qualifier, son visage n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Assez beau sans être réellement magnifique, il n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la princesse Belle, dont tous chantaient les louanges.

 

D'une certaine manière, le soldat préférait cela. Il n'avait pas d'enfants, mais savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place du roi et être le père de celle-ci. Sans compter qu'il était un des rares, avec le roi et Rumplestiltskin à savoir que Belle _était_ la Bête, l'ayant par ailleurs vue à l’œuvre.

 

Il frissonna, et continua d'observer la jeune fille allongée au sol, tout comme le faisaient les autres. Ce qu'il remarqua alors, c'est sa chevelure, et surtout à quel point celle-ci était courte. Du moins de son point de vue, puisque dans son monde, toutes les femmes ou presque qu'il côtoyait avaient des cheveux assez longs, voire tombant presque au niveau de leurs reins.

 

Il prit à peine garde à la mèche bleue qui se trouvait dans les cheveux noirs d'Amélia, due à une coloration. Son examen fut donc au final qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir faire grand-chose contre eux, et si ça avait été le cas, ils savaient se battre de toute façon.

 

La décision fut donc unanime ; ils décidèrent de l'emmener au château, et ce fut Brennan (le chef de la garde) qui se décida à la porter dans ses bras. Là encore, elle ne se réveilla pas.

 

« Hé chef, lança dans une tentative de faire de l'humour un des soldats. Vous avez vu ? Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, on dirait presque qu'elle est sous l'influence d'un sort de sommeil éternel. »

 

Les villageois ainsi que les autres soldats se mirent à ricaner nerveusement, plus pour faire disparaître leur peur et moins parce qu'ils trouvaient cela réellement drôle.

 

Le chef en question leva les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou le réprimander pour cette blague de mauvais goût. Une malédiction n'était pas un sujet dont on se moquait, surtout dans ce monde où elles étaient sinon fréquentes, du moins possibles et envisageables.

 

Qu'auraient-ils dit, eux tous, s'ils avaient su que leur futur reine était destinée à en subir une, et qu'eux seraient forcés d'en subir les conséquences ?

 

« Si ne vous taisez pas tout de suite, dit-il malgré tout, elle va se réveiller et dans ce cas votre plaisanterie n'aura plus aucun sens. »

 

C'était une réprimande sans réellement être d'une grande violence, et le soldat hocha la tête, en comprenant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin.

 

Brennan soupira, et se décida enfin à repartir, suivis par les autres, tous soulagés que ce n'ait été rien de plus qu'une jeune fille.

 

Mais lui, Brennan, demeurait encore inquiet ; la magie était entrée en jeu ici, il en avait la certitude. Cela n'avait pas été qu'une étrange lumière, cette femme était venue ici à l'aide de la magie. Le tout était de savoir d'où elle venait, elle était forcément originaire d'un autre royaume, voire d'un autre monde.

 

Cela venait-il d'elle ? Avait-elle volontairement utilisé la magie pour entrer ici, ou bien n'était-ce qu'un accident ? N'était-elle qu'une victime, ou bien l'instigatrice de ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver ?

 

Et plus que cela, ses intentions étaient-elle pacifiques ou maléfiques ? En d'autres termes, pourrait-elle devenir un danger pour leur royaume ?

 

Brennan n'aimait pas cela, rester dans l'incertitude par rapport à ce qu'il devait faire. Il regarda celle qui dormait dans ses bras et son sourire fut plein de doutes.

 

Ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, c'est parler avec le roi. Et Rumplestiltskin. Eux seuls pouvaient savoir quoi faire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le retour au château fut au final moins long que prévu, parce que cette fois-ci, ils savaient par où passer et ils finirent par arriver dans la cour du château dans laquelle un attroupement s'était formé. Principalement les nobles et les villageois qui n'avaient pas accepté de venir, et Brennan ne leur en voulait pas pour cela.

 

Il savait que la peur pouvait être une bonne conseillère dans certains cas, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient pu se faire tuer là-bas, dans cette forêt et que personne ne serait venu à leur secours.

 

Il ne sut pas s'il devait attribuer cela à de la lâcheté ou non.

 

Malgré le vacarme environnant, la jeune femme dormait (probablement habituée à dormir entourée par le bruit), et Brennan ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents en voyant tout les regards curieux posés sur lui. Ou plutôt sur elle.

 

La jeune fille était facile à transporter, car pas très lourde, et aussi assez petite, puisqu'elle ne faisait environ qu'un mètre cinquante. Brennan, lui, faisait au moins un mètre soixante-dix.

 

Presque inconsciemment, et aussi instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte sur Amélia, et les fusilla du regards. Il détestait le fait qu'on l'observe à son insu, alors qu'elle dormait et qu'elle semblait réellement prise comme une bête curieuse.

 

Et bien évidemment, c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle se décida à se réveiller, et Brennan poussa un soupir de découragement. Évidemment, lui avait espéré qu'elle attendrait qu'ils soient arrivés au château, mais non.

 

Cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne se réveillait pas réellement ; elle se contenta d'entrouvrir les yeux, et c'est là qu'il croisa son regard.

 

Un peu moins banal que le reste, reconnut-il, parce qu'elle avait de beaux yeux verts, et la première chose qu'il saisit dans son regard fut l'incompréhension. Parce que clairement, elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Sinon, elle savait très bien faire semblant.

 

« Où… où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours en partie endormie. »

 

Et son regard était tellement perdu que, l'espace d'un instant, il oublia sa méfiance et fut saisi d'une soudaine envie de la protéger, comme si elle comptait désormais à ses yeux.

 

Mais cela ne dura qu'un moment, et elle se rendormit à nouveau. Il allait vraiment finir par croire que le jeune soldat avait presque raison tout compte fait.

 

En voyant que le roi se trouvait là, et en constatant qu'il était arrivé au château, le soldat poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ils étaient arrivés.

 

_§§§§_

 

L'étonnement, la surprise et surtout la méfiance. C'est ce qui apparaissait le plus sur le visage du roi à cet instant précis.

 

« C'est elle ?

 

\- Oui votre majesté (apparemment les nouvelles allaient vites. Il soupçonnait le jeune soldat d'avoir un peu trop parlé en revenant au château, puisqu'il les avait précédés de peu). Nous l'avons trouvée au milieu de la forêt, endormie sur le sol. »

 

Le roi l'examina, et haussa les sourcils. Son aspect physique, il ne s'en soucia pas et n'en pris absolument pas compte, mais autre chose l'intrigua. Quelque chose auquel le soldat n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, à savoir la façon dont Amélia était habillée.

 

Elle portait d'étranges vêtements, que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un habitant de ce monde aurait pu identifier comme un t-shirt, un pantalon et des baskets (puisqu'elle ne s'était pas changé avant de se coucher, trop lassée pour cela). Le roi ne put par ailleurs que sourire face à ces habits quelque peu « exotiques », et du point de vue de celui-ci, ils étaient normalement peu adaptés à une femme.

 

Les femmes ne portaient pas de vêtements de cette sorte dans son royaume, peut-être dans d'autres, mais pas ici en tout cas. Mais il devait reconnaître que cela ne lui allait pas trop mal, une fois qu'elle se réveillerait, il lui demanderait d'où venaient ces vêtements.

 

Juste par curiosité, bien sûr (ou pas. Sans doute était-il intéressé par ce qu'elle portait. Parce que c'était plus intriguant qu'autre chose.)

 

Il finit par revenir à la réalité, et reprit une attitude de méfiance. Lui et Brennan avaient fini par rentrer dans l'enceinte du château et elle fut rapidement confiée à une des servantes du château pour qu'on la mette dans un vrai lit afin qu'elle puisse se reposer.

 

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. En espérant également que ses intentions ne soient pas mauvaises, et qu'elle soit aussi innocente qu'elle semblait l'être.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois que cela fut fait, le roi décida de s'entretenir avec Brennan, au sujet de cette découverte.

 

« Que pensez vous d'elle, Brennan ? Je sais bien que vous ne savez rien d'elle, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas encore du parler, mais… croyez vous qu'elle puisse être dangereuse ? »

 

Brennan regarda le roi pendant un long moment. Il appréciait beaucoup celui-ci, c'était un roi bon et compétent. Mais depuis quelques temps, ce dernier, qui avait pourtant un peu moins de quarante ans (trente-six ans en fait) et était donc encore jeune et séduisant, semblait désormais beaucoup plus vieux.

 

Le soldat en souffrait, réellement ; une véritable complicité et amitié s'était nouée entre lui et le roi, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître. Brennan pensait même que cette relation était au moins aussi forte que celle d'amitié entre le roi et Rumplestiltskin, conseiller du roi et considérée par la princesse Belle comme son oncle.

 

Et lui, malgré son (assez) jeune âge, à savoir trente-et-un ans, était devenu grâce à ses compétences chef de la garde. Il savait à quel point le roi était tourmenté par ce qui arrivait à Belle, à quel point il aimait sa fille, seule chose qui lui restait de sa femme morte.

 

La douleur du jeune roi faisait peine à voir, et c'est également pour cela que Brennan souhaitait de toutes ses forces que cette jeune femme ne soit pas un problème pour eux.

 

Vraiment.

 

C'est pour cela qu'il dit ce qu'il pensait.

 

« Je pense qu'elle est innocente. En tout cas, elle en a l'air. »

 

C'était la chose à ne pas dire, et les épaules du roi se voûtèrent tandis qu'un rire sarcastique s'échappait de ses lèvres.

 

« C'est drôle que vous disiez cela, Brennan, murmura le roi. Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'aurais pu dire à propos de ma fille il y a quelques années. »

 

Et son regard mélancolique se perdit dans le vide, alors qu'il repensait aux actes immondes que sa fille avait pu commettre.

 

« Majesté… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je….

 

\- Ne vous en faites pas Brennan, je vois ce que vous vouliez dire et que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de me blesser. Merci d'essayer de me préserver, mais malgré ce que vous et Rumple semblez croire, je ne suis pas si aveugle. »

 

Le sourire du roi se fit triste, et tout ce que voulait à cet instant Brennan, c'était consoler le roi, le prendre dans ses bras, voire plus… Mais il ne le fit pas, et dû résister à l'envie de se rapprocher du roi. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, pas parce qu'il n'était qu'un simple soldat, mais parce que le roi n'aurait pas compris.

 

« Donc pour l'instant, vous pensez qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

 

\- Je ne sais pas Sire, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai en tout cas. J'espère ne pas me tromper.

 

\- Je l'espère aussi… Par ailleurs Brennan, ajouta-t-il avec une voix plus apaisée, vous devriez songer un jour à m'appeler par mon prénom. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons. »

 

Puis il se retira, laissant le jeune chef de la garde avec de façon soudaine et inexplicable avec un sourire béat et un peu idiot sur le visage, et le cœur battant vite, beaucoup trop vite.

 

« Comme vous voudrez… Philippe, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'Amélia Jones finit par se réveiller, dans un lit et un endroit inconnu. Pas chez elle de toute évidence. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle se mit à paniquer, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

 

Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle s'était couchée la veille dans son lit, de manière tout à fait normale, et à moins qu'elle ne soit toujours en train de rêver (ce qui était aussi une possibilité valable), tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

 

Amélia était seule, toutes les servantes avaient à faire, de ce fait personne ne la surveillait. Et de plus, le roi avait veillé à ce qu'elle soit dans une pièce cachée à tous, pour que personne ne vienne voir la femme inconnue (parce que la rumeur de l'étrangère arrivée par magie dans le monde s'était déjà répandue dans le château, si ce n'est dans le royaume, qui n'était pas si grand que cela).

 

Elle pensa l'espace d'une seconde à s'enfuir, mais comprit rapidement que cela ne servirait à rien ; sa connaissance de l'endroit où elle était étant complètement inexistante, elle serait rattrapée au bout de quelques secondes. Sans compter que son repos, aussi long et bénéfique avait-il été n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle ait la force de sortir.

 

Amélia sursauta quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et une femme y entra. Le regard de la jeune femme se dirigea vers la jeune inconnue et s'attarda un peu. Selon sa tenue, étrange et plutôt anachronique du point de vue d'Amélia, elle devait être une servante.

 

Cette dernière portait un plateau qu'elle déposa sur son lit, et eut un sourire à la fois plein d'amabilité et chaleureux pour Amélia, qui y répondit avec timidité et en rougissant.

 

La jeune femme était belle, bien plus que ne pouvait l'être Amélia, du moins c'est comme cela qu'elle voyait les choses. La servante se pencha légèrement, et l'autre jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté, en voyant de très – _trop_ \- près le profond et aussi bien garni décolleté de la servante.

 

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Amélia n'avait jamais été sûre, c'était bien son orientation sexuelle ; parce qu'en plus de ne pas avoir de relations amicales, elle n'en avait pas eu de nature amoureuse. De ce fait, depuis le début de son adolescence, elle se posait un certain nombre de question sur elle-même.

 

Et, désormais, depuis un certain temps, elle savait plus ou moins qu'elle aimait les femmes (encore une chose dont elle n'aurait pas voulu parler avec sa famille adoptive), ce qui ne changeait rien par ailleurs à sa situation et au fait qu'elle se sentait désespérément seule.

 

Mais l'admettre n'était pas suffisant pour l'accepter complètement, et c'est pour cela qu'à la simple vue de cette femme magnifique, elle se sentit profondément troublée.

 

Ce que l'autre remarqua par ailleurs, sans rien dire, avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

 

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda la servante, remarquant que l'autre avait l'air perdue.

 

Elle aussi avait commencé à l'observer de plus près, surtout après avoir entendu toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur cette mystérieuse inconnue, et elle se réjouit d'avoir été désignée pour l'approcher. Sans qu'Amélia ne s'en rende compte, elle lui lança un regard prédateur.

 

L'inconnue était belle, cela, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Très belle en fait, et tout à fait son genre. Ses cheveux noirs, bien que courts étaient superbes, et la servante faillit se perdre dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille. Elle avait le teint pâle d'une personne qui n'a pas été au soleil depuis longtemps, et la servante admira la blancheur de son teint. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir, dix-huit, dix-neuf ans ? Elle semblait très jeune, mais on sentait dans ses yeux une profonde maturité, ainsi qu'une grande méfiance accompagnée de crainte.

 

Tout de suite, elle la trouva adorable, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous aux château semblaient avoir peur d'elle. Le fait qu'elle soit arrivée ici par magie ne prouvait rien ; après tout elle pouvait tout aussi bien être une fée. Même si c'était malgré tout hautement improbable.

 

« Bien. Je vais bien. Je crois.

 

\- Vous vous êtes bien reposée au moins ? Demanda la servante, pleine de sollicitude. On m'a chargée de vous apporter à boire et à manger, au cas où vous auriez faim en vous réveillant.

 

\- Je vous remercie, mais… qui vous l'a demandé ?

 

\- Mais… le roi bien sûr, » répondit l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, surprise de sa question.

 

Amélia faillit lever les yeux au ciel. _Le roi… bien sûr_. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cela pour une blague, ou y croire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ne pas savoir…

 

« Excusez-moi, ma question devrait vous sembler inutile, mais… où sommes nous ?

 

\- Au château, répondit la servante. Dans une des chambres, en fait. Une des plus luxueuses, si vous voulez mon avis. »

 

Cette réponse n'était pas suffisante du point de vue d'Amélia, mais elle comprit qu'elle devrait s'en contenter, car l'autre ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'elle venait d'un autre monde.

 

« Merci. Et… fit-elle, prise d'une curiosité, quel est votre nom ? »

 

La servante sursauta, et l'espace d'un instant, Amélia craignit d'avoir fait une erreur. Mais au contraire, la surprise était ce qui avait causé cela, ne pensant pas quelqu'un puisse vouloir connaître son nom.

 

Et un sourire apparut alors sur son visage.

 

« Je m'appelle Nell. Et vous ? Osa-t-elle ajouter.

 

\- Je suis Amélia, Amélia Jones. »

 

Étonnement, Nell se sentit un peu touchée en voyant le sourire éclatant que lui offrit Amélia, malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle semblait ressentir. De plus, elle semblait réellement être l'innocence même ; ce n'était qu'une impression, mais Nell en eut presque la certitude.

 

Elle lui fit une révérence, avant de sortir de la chambre. Derrière la porte, se trouvaient Brennan, le roi et Rumplestiltskin qui attendaient le rapport de la jeune femme.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les trois grandes personnalités du royaumes (avec Belle, bien sûr) écoutèrent avec une grande attention ce que la servante avait appris, pendant que de l'autre côté Amélia se jetait sur la nourriture, affamée. Cela ne suffisait pas à établir un jugement sur elle, mais le roi eut l'air moins soucieux en entendant cela.

 

Ce que Brennan et Nell ne manquèrent pas de remarquer, et ils échangèrent un regard soulagé. Elle aussi appréciait beaucoup le roi, comme tout le monde dans le royaume en fait ; et ce qu'elle voulait, tout comme le chef de la garde, c'était qu'il soit heureux.

 

Nell n'était qu'une enfant de trois ans quand la reine était morte, mais elle savait à quel point celui-ci l'avait aimée, et aussi que la douleur était toujours présente. En prenant en compte en plus de cela toute la pression causée par la direction du royaume, Nell voyait bien que le roi était beaucoup moins gai qu'auparavant.

 

Très fleur bleue, elle pensait que si ce dernier avait eu quelqu'un à ses côtés, autre qu'un conseiller (même si Rumplestiltskin en était un très bon), il irait beaucoup mieux. Et Nell n'était pas idiote, elle avait conscience des regards que lançait Brennan au roi ; même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas rendus par ce dernier, la servante savait qu'un jour, ce pourrait être le cas.

 

Leur royaume était un des plus progressistes de ce monde, en partie grâce aux ancêtres du roi et au roi lui-même et à leurs réformes (s'il n'y avait pas eu la Bête et sa monstruosité, cet endroit aurait été un paradis). Une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe n'était pas prohibée, et sachant que le roi avait déjà une héritière (adorée de tous), cela n'aurait pas posé de problème.

 

Sans oublier que Brennan lui aussi, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, était apprécié de tous pour sa compétence, sa rigueur, mais aussi sa justice. Le peuple aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi de ce côté là de la part du roi, sauf s'il s'était agi de sa fille ! (Nell se souvenait d'un royaume où un roi avait voulu épouser sa propre fille, et où les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées, puisque la princesse en question s'était tuée et que le roi avait été chassé.)

 

Dans un coin de sa tête, elle décida qu'elle allait tout faire pour que les deux puissent se trouver l'un l'autre (parce qu'en ce qui concernait le stress, le chef de la garde n'était pas non plus gâté).

 

Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire, parce que la situation était inédite, ils n'avaient jamais eu affaire à quelque chose de ce genre auparavant. Et comme presque tout le monde, ils avaient peur de l'inconnu, surtout quand celui-ci apparaissait sans prévenir.

 

Nell était d'avis de faire confiance à la jeune femme, contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait jamais côtoyé la Bête et n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une personne d'apparence innocente puisse se révéler être un monstre.

 

La méfiance, voila ce qui l'emporta à cet instant-là, il valait mieux l'observer parmi eux, avant de juger si on pouvait lui faire confiance ou non.

 

Peut-être était-elle innocente. Ou peut-être que comme Belle elle cachait un monstre en elle.

 

Cela, seul le temps le leur dirait.

 

_§§§§_

 

Au même moment, Amélia repassait dans sa tête sa conversation étrange avec Nell, dont le nom lui était familier, sans qu'elle se souvienne pourquoi. Rapidement, elle mit cette information de côté pour plus tard, et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt.

 

Elle n'était plus dans son monde, elle avait fini par le comprendre et ce n'était pas un rêve, ou alors un rêve éveillé (mais elle ne s'en plaindrait pas, juste, qu'on ne la réveille pas si c'en était un).

 

Amélia Jones se trouvait ailleurs.

 

Mais où, ça, elle se le demandait.

 

Et elle ferait tout pour le découvrir…

 

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut terminé de manger qu'elle put enfin contempler la salle où elle se trouvait, une chambre très spacieuse _et_ classieuse, cela Amélia put facilement s'en rendre compte. Une chambre de princesse, de toute évidence, ou pas loin en tout cas. Pas si étonnant que cela, dans un château… château de conte de fée, semble-t-il.

 

Et à cet instant, elle sentit une idée soudaine fuser dans son crâne, que _peut_ - _être_ elle était réellement dans un monde de conte de fée. Que c'était probablement la magie qui l'avait transportée ici. Cela peut paraître étonnant qu'elle pense tout de suite à cette option, mais elle avait trop regardé _Once Upon A Time_ pour ne pas y croire.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle comprit qu'elle était dans un monde magique, rempli de princes, de héros et de chasseurs courageux.

 

Oui, elle en était presque sûre, et elle se rendit compte avec joie qu'enfin elle était dans un monde qu'elle maîtrisait (du moins le pensait-elle), et pour la première fois elle se sentit heureuse.

 

Son monde ne lui manquait pas, et elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas y retourner.

 

Ne restait plus désormais qu'à explorer ce nouveau monde plein de surprises et de dangers.

 

Après tout, elle en avait toujours rêvé, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne pas regretter sa présence dans ce monde.

 

Et aussi déterminer _où_ elle se trouvait _exactement_ …

 

 

 

 


	3. Aucune lumière ne subsiste.

Rumplestiltskin était inquiet. Toute cette histoire le rendait incroyablement nerveux, et il soupira. À cet instant précis, ce à quoi il pensait n'était pas cette jeune inconnue ramenée par Brennan qui était d'après ce dernier arrivée par voie de magie.

 

Non, ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante dont il se souciait à ce moment-là.

 

Rumple avait peur, atrocement peur pour l'avenir du royaume, et ses craintes ne faisaient qu'empirer. Ne voulant pas accabler son ami le roi avec celles-ci, il tentait de toute ses forces de les dissimuler à Philippe.

 

Sans succès, malheureusement, ce dernier savait parfaitement que tout était en train de partir en vrille dans son royaume. Surtout sa fille en fait.

 

La princesse Belle n'était pas seulement le trésor du roi, un être innocent et pur, fruit de l'union interdite entre un humain et une ondine. Pas seulement l'enfant de l'amour, mais aussi celui de la magie. L'ancienne reine en était dotée, et par malheur, avait transmis celle-ci à sa fille, une magie qui était tout sauf bénéfique.

 

Il émit un autre soupir, et frissonna. Rumplestiltskin détestait la magie, l'utiliser amenait toujours à des conséquences terribles et souvent non voulues. Le prix à payer était à chaque fois faramineux, pour que la princesse naisse, il avait fallu que la reine meurt en couche, et le conseiller se rappelait avec horreur de deux choses.

 

Le sang qui avait coulé abondamment ce jour là, tellement, tellement de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang et les médecins n'avaient rien pu faire pour sauver la reine Anne, morte d'une hémorragie.

 

Et Rumplestiltskin savait que ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier également, c'était les larmes du jeune roi de vingt ans, fou de chagrin d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Mais lui aussi, Rumplestiltskin en avait souffert, et tout comme le roi, tout ce qu'il avait voulu alors, c'était protéger Belle de toutes ses forces.

 

Jamais ils n'auraient pu tout les deux croire que ce n'était pas elle qu'il fallait protéger, mais bien les autres…

 

_§§§§_

 

Belle était un ange.

 

C'était ce que tous auraient pu dire, ne serait-ce qu'en la voyant. Elle rayonnait, dans sa beauté, sa douceur et son innocence. Son nom la qualifiait extrêmement bien, son corps et son âme étaient beaux.

 

Elle n'avait jamais réellement été une princesse capricieuse, à part peut-être dans sa sa petite enfance, mais depuis elle avait grandi, et mûri aussi. C'était une personne intelligente et bonne, studieuse et aussi renseignée sur son royaume et sur ses propres devoirs.

 

Le jour où elle accéderait au trône marquerait probablement un âge d'or, comme pouvait l'être le règne de son père.

 

Sauf que… ce n'était en réalité qu'un masque.

 

Et il y avait tant de choses que les habitants du royaume ne savaient pas ; un nombre considérable de personnes ignoraient que la Bête existait.

 

(Et de cela, Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait que se réjouir.)

 

Parce que derrière l'apparence véritable de pureté et de bonté de la princesse se cachait un monstre terrifiant, avide de sang et de mort.

 

La Bête.

 

Ce seul nom épouvantait Rumplestiltskin, parce qu'il savait que cette _chose_ n'avait rien à voir avec sa nièce (mais peut-être tentait-il de s'en convaincre. Sans doute voulait-il occulter le fait que Belle avait une part de noirceur en elle, mais un jour viendrait où il ne pourrait plus se voiler la face). Il l'avait vue agir, tuer et torturer et il savait à quel point elle pouvait être vicieuse et perverse.

 

Elle aimait le sang, et plus le temps passait, plus Rumplestiltskin avait peur que le roi ne se rende compte de ce monstre qu'était sa fille et qu'il avait engendré.

 

Parfois, se dit Rumplestiltskin, l'amour ne suffit pas pour éloigner les Ténèbres.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce n'était pas la seule chose que la Bête commettait, par ailleurs. Il y avait aussi les _fêtes_. Il s'agissait de bals que la princesse donnait lorsqu'elle était dans un « jour sombre » (ce qui malheureusement arrivait de plus en plus souvent, trop selon son « oncle »).

 

Fête qui la plupart du temps (toujours, en fait) se transformait en orgie, et auxquelles étaient invités les jeunes nobles du royaumes, qui ne trouvaient rien à y redire. La Bête les avait sous son contrôle, et lors de ces moment où le vin, la nourriture (et également le sexe) étaient présents en abondance, tous avaient la possibilité de s'amuser, loin de leur existence quotidienne, un peu plus ennuyeuse.

 

La magie de Belle agissait sur eux, et le conseiller savait qu'on aurait pu commettre un crime devant eux, ils n'auraient pas bougé le petit doigt, préférant sans doute se perdre dans la luxure permise par Belle.

 

Mais, lui savait malgré tout (il avait _vu_ certaines de ces soirées, de loin) que lors de ces bacchanales, la jeune princesse ne faisait rien. Elle se mêlait à peine aux convives, passant parmi ces derniers, utilisant parfois sa magie et les incitant à assouvir leurs désirs. Et souriant méchamment quand ils le faisaient, sans aucune honte.

 

Que ce soit deux femmes entre elles, ou bien deux hommes, mais aussi une femme et deux hommes, ou encore deux femmes et un homme. Il y avait dans ces soirées toutes les combinaisons possibles, et seule Belle n'y participait pas.

 

Elle se contentait de se promener dans le salle de bal, son verre de vin à la main.

 

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps que Rumple finit par comprendre que ce n'était _pas_ du vin, et l'horreur le submergea alors.

 

Il ne la reconnaissait pas dans ces moments-là, même son apparence changeait quand elle devenait la Bête. Elle était toujours belle, mais d'une beauté mortelle, empoisonnée.

 

Ses cheveux d'ordinaire châtains devenaient blonds, et les deux mèches de cheveux ordinairement blonds tournaient quant à eux au châtain. Assortis à un sourire cruel, tout cela ne pouvait que provoquer la terreur de ceux qui la voyaient.

 

À moins que ceux-ci ne soient sous le coup de la terrible magie de la Bête ; plus le temps passait, plus le roi, Rumplestiltskin et Brennan désespéraient.

 

Plusieurs servantes avaient été amenées dans la salle après la fête, et la Bête avait bien failli en tuer quelques unes, en les vidant pratiquement de leur sang. Heureusement, elle n'était jamais allé jusqu'au bout, et celles-ci avaient la mémoire effacée par la magie de Belle.

 

Elle n'en était pas encore arrivée au meurtre, plus par prudence que par choix réel (même si le conseiller espérait de toutes ses forces que Belle était encore là dans ces moments-là et que c'était d'elle que cela venait) ; mais elle ne tarderait à franchir la ligne.

 

La princesse se transformait peu à peu en monstre et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour changer cela. Lui dire serait inutile, et précipiterait probablement les choses. Se taire semblait être la meilleure solution, parce qu'ils voulaient la protéger d'elle-même mais aussi parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que la Bête prenne le contrôle.

 

En espérant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte par elle-même et stopper cette folie.

 

Si ce n'était pas le cas, Rumple ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Il n'était pas loin du point de rupture, et commençait sérieusement à penser à aller voir la sorcière de la tour pour lui demander s'il existait un moyen de sauver Belle. Ou de détruire la Bête.

 

Et ce, quant bien même l'idée de faire usage de la magie lui était insupportable.

 

_§§§§_

 

C'est donc à tout cela que réfléchissait à cet instant Rumplestiltskin, perdu dans ses pensées et se trouvant alors dans sa maison, aux côtés de sa fille.

 

Il lui lança un regard ému sur elle ; il était réellement fier de sa fille Raiponce, celle-ci était toute sa joie et tout son bonheur, depuis la mort de sa femme. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il s'était tant attaché au roi, lui était déjà veuf alors depuis peu, sa femme étant morte l'année des quatre ans de leur fille.

 

Aujourd'hui, Raiponce avait vingts ans, et la princesse Belle seize ; elles avaient toutes deux été amies autrefois, mais en voyant la noirceur contenue en Belle, Rumple avait éloigné sa fille d'elle. Elle avait fait des études, loin du château et de la cour, et des nobles qu'elle détestait de toute façon pour la plupart, les jugeant hypocrites.

 

Ce qu'elle voulait désormais était devenir institutrice pour les enfants pauvres, et son père ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela.

 

Rentré chez lui quelques jours plus tôt, le roi lui ayant conseillé (ou plutôt _ordonné_ ) de se reposer, c'est ainsi qu'il apprit la nouvelle de l'arrivée de l'étrangère, tout comme sa fille.

 

Bien entendu, c'était Brennan qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

 

Avec le temps, le conseiller avait appris à reconnaître la valeur du soldat, se méfiant de lui auparavant, et le pensant un peu trop ambitieux. Et craignant également qu'il ne se rapproche trop de roi et ne puisse lui donner de mauvais conseils.

 

Mais désormais, ils étaient en bons termes, et on pouvait affirmer sans erreur que lui, Rumplestiltskin et le roi étaient ceux qui gouvernaient ensemble le royaumes, les autres conseillers et ministres n'étant pas toujours utile (si ce n'est le premier ministre, bien sûr, qui pouvait donner des conseils avisés).

 

En avisant le visage fermé du soldat, le conseiller avait tout de suite envisagé le pire, avant que l'autre ne le détrompe :

 

« Que se passe-t-il Brennan ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la princesse Belle ? »

 

Si c'était le cas, il ferait aussitôt sortir sa fille de la pièce, celle-ci ignorant encore tout des agissements de la Bête, et pensant comme tout les autres ou presque que les « jours sombres » venaient de la fausse sœur jumelle.

 

« Ne vous en faites Rumplestiltskin, cela n'a rien à voir. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore reçu la nouvelle ? »

 

Les deux anciens habitants de la cour vivaient plus ou moins à l'écart et n'avaient que peu de contact avec le monde extérieur quand ils se trouvaient chez eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait par ailleurs vu la lueur apparaître dans la forêt.

 

« Non Brennan, mais quelle nouvelle ? Demanda avec curiosité et intérêt Raiponce. »

 

Le regard de Brennan se posa sur elle ; la petite fille qu'il avait rencontré autrefois en arrivant dans ce royaume quinze ans plus tôt n'en était plus une et s'était transformée en une très belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds, tombant presque à ses pieds.

 

« Une étrange lueur a tout à l'heure jailli dans la forêt ; moi, quelques soldats et des villageois, nous sommes allés voir ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

 

\- Et… qu'est-ce que vous y avez trouvé ? Demanda Rumple, inquiet de la tournure des événements. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'arrivée d'une sorcière ou de quelqu'un d'autre de dangereux.

 

\- Simplement une jeune fille, endormie et sans défense. Semble-t-il, du moins. Elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse, mais de toute évidence, elle est venue ici par magie, il n'y a pas de doute. Et vous comme moi, nous savons que la magie n'a jamais de très bon effets, surtout si elle est maléfique.

 

\- Que savez-vous d'autre ?

 

\- Rien, je souhaitais simplement vous prévenir. Je viens d'en parler avec le roi, et il pense comme moi que la prudence est de mise, même si elle semble sans danger.

 

\- Merci à vous Brennan, je vais vous accompagner au château. Où elle est-elle ?

 

\- Dans une des chambres du château, à se reposer. J'ai déjà prévu qu'à son réveil une servante soit envoyée pour discuter avec elle, et si possible collecter des informations sur elle. »

 

Rumplestiltskin hocha la tête ; cette technique était un peu fourbe, mais puisqu'il ne savaient rien de ses intentions, autant jouer la prudence plutôt que la confiance.

 

Il préférait cela plutôt que faire l'inverse, et de découvrir des intentions beaucoup moins nobles.

 

« Vous avez bien fait Brennan. »

 

Les épaules du guerrier se relâchèrent, et Rumple sourit. D'après ce qu'il voyait, le jeune soldat avait encore besoin d'approbation, malgré le fait qu'il avait déjà fait ses preuves, et il sourit mélancoliquement en repensant à sa jeunesse et au fait qu'il était comme lui avant.

 

À environ cinquante ans, Rumplestiltskin commençait à se faire vieux, surtout dans ce monde là, où l'espérance de vie n'était guère élevée. Il enviait presque Brennan, qui avait encore la fougue de la jeunesse, alors que lui commençait à se sentir tellement fatigué…

 

Il fut interrompue dans ses pensées par sa fille :

 

« A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Un sourire passa sur le visage de Brennan

 

\- Tu pourras le voir par toi-même si tu le veux… En venant au château. »

 

La jeune femme se tourna vers son père, qui acquiesça, presque à contrecoeur. Mais au moins, cela lui permettrait de revoir son amie Belle, qu'elle n'avait pas côtoyée depuis des années.

 

Ils auraient au moins ça…

 

_§§§§_

 

Ils se rendirent ainsi tout les trois au château, Raiponce ne cessant de demander des informations sur l'inconnue, et se comportant de façon beaucoup plus exubérante que d'habitude, ce que son père apprécia beaucoup.

 

Sa fille était assez seule, et ses seuls amis étaient les jeunes enfants à qui elle faisait cours et qui l'adoraient, ce qui était réciproque. Elle ne côtoyait plus les nobles, ni Belle, à part à quelques fêtes organisées par le roi, mais elle ne leur parlaient pas, si ce n'est quelques formules de politesse.

 

Quelques nobles semblaient être intéressés par elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Raiponce, qu'il s'agisse d'hommes, ou de femmes. Elle ne les appréciait pas, et ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle pouvait vouloir avoir envie de travailler, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

 

Tous n'étaient bien sûr pas superficiels non plus, certains la comprenaient, mais elle ne parvenait à s'attacher à personne. Elle se mit donc à délaisser ces fêtes (jamais elle ne se rendit à une des fêtes de Belle, n'en éprouvant pas la moindre envie) et vit ces anciens « amis » de moins en moins.

 

Revenir au château était une première pour elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Et rien à faire, elle trouvait toujours ce dernier magnifique. Se détournant de sa contemplation, elle entra dans le château, suivant son père et le soldat.

 

Aussitôt, elle vit le roi qui se dirigeait vers eux, un faux sourire sur les lèvres que, toute à sa joie la jeune fille ne remarqua pas (ou tenta de ne pas en prendre compte). Sans se soucier des convenances (plus personne ne les respectait réellement, si ce n'est les vieux nobles), elle se jeta rapidement dans les bras du roi.

 

En effet, si la princesse Belle voyait Rumplestiltskin comme un membre de sa famille, son oncle, il en était de même pour la jeune noble, qui considérait le roi comme son oncle également.

 

C'est en se détachant finalement du roi qu'elle se rendit enfin compte de la fatigue qui envahissait les yeux du roi, et des cernes présentes malgré son sourire. Raiponce pâlit et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

Mais quoi ?

 

Elle se sentit alors mal d'avoir été si absente ces derniers temps, et de n'avoir pas vu à quel point celui qu'elle considérait comme son oncle allait si mal. C'est là qu'elle réalisa pourquoi son père aussi allait si mal ces derniers temps, il devait partager la même inquiétude que son roi.

 

Ce n'était pas dû qu'à cette jeune fille, n'est-ce pas ? Son enthousiasme retomba un petit peu, et elle redevint un peu moins ravie qu'avant. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à avoir peur.

 

Et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le roi, Rumplestiltskin et Brennan se retrouvèrent à l'écart pour discuter, une fois que Raiponce se fut éloignée, et que Nell leur eut dit ce qu'elle avait appris et ce qu'elle savait. Ils attendrait que la jeune femme se soit enfin restauré, et ils iraient lui parler.

 

La clé de tout cela étant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point ils la craignaient. Mais ils espéraient que leurs craintes pourraient rapidement s'envoler.

 

Là, tout de suite, ce qu'ils devaient faire c'était de parler de Belle ; une fête avait été donnée par elle la veille dans une des salles de bal au bout du château, afin de ne pas être dérangée. Et il semblait que le roi l'ait appris, malgré les efforts de Rumple, Brennan et des autres ministres pour le lui cacher.

 

Sans succès donc.

 

Eux n'avaient rien vu, contrairement au premier ministre qui à cet instant récupérait encore du choc. C'était à lui que la Bête avait demandé une jeune servante, pour boire son sang, tel un vampire. La jeune femme avait bien failli ne pas en réchapper, et malgré sa perte de mémoire, son regard restait encore hanté.

 

Apparemment, la Bête avait une grande fascination pour les jeunes femmes, et avait porté un regard appréciateur sur les courbes de celle amenée par le ministre.

 

Mais elle ne lui rien fait de ce côté.

 

Le ministre aurait presque espéré, quelque chose proche d'un viol, plutôt que… _ça_. Elle avait bu son sang, et lui, il avait presque failli vomir face à cette scène horrifique. Il y avait pire, par ailleurs.

 

Elle, la Bête, l'avait forcé à boire du sang, et il l'avait fait, n'osant pas résister car craignant sa magie. Il avait bu dans le verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte, surmontant avec grand-peine son dégoût.

 

Quelques minutes seulement après la fin de la fête, il était allé vomir, avant une fois plus ou moins remis, de faire son rapport au roi.

 

Celui-ci n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et tentait de trouver une solution avec ses deux plus grands amis, Brennan et Rumplestiltskin. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et commençait à comprendre qu'il y avait un démon dans sa fille, qui frappait de plus en plus fort et finirait par faire disparaître sa fille.

 

Et alors ne subsisteraient plus que les Ténèbres.

 

Et lui, Philippe, en savait pas s'il préférait voir sa fille morte, ou avalée par les Ténèbres. Il aimait trop Belle pour vouloir sa perte, mais celle-ci se profilait de plus en plus, alors que faire?

 

Et Belle morte ou monstrueuse, c'était la preuve que eux tous, les autres, ils avaient eu raison. Que l'amour qui l'avait autrefois uni à sa belle Anne n'avait pas suffit à faire triompher la lumière. Qu'entre leurs deux peuples subsistait toujours une barrière qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait faire disparaître, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas la franchir, ce que lui avait fait.

 

Qu'un homme et une ondine n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur.

 

Le roi n'en pouvait plus, et alors que la conversation avançait entre ses deux amis, il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

 

« Cela ne peut plus durer, murmura-t-il enfin. Nous devons faire quelque chose. Quoi, je ne sais pas, mais nous devons agir. Et ce même si c'est contre ma fille. »

 

Les deux hommes ne purent que l'approuver, et le roi remarqua que son plus proche conseiller semblait décidé à lui parler.

 

« Parle Rumple, que penses-tu que nous puissions faire contre…. Belle ? »

 

Il finit enfin à cet instant par accepter que sa fille et la Bête n'étaient pas deux entités différentes et qu'on ne pouvait pas les séparer et qu'il était à la fois futile et hypocrite de prétendre qu'ils se battaient uniquement contre la Bête.

 

Ils étaient _aussi_ contre Belle, parce qu'une partie d'elle _était_ la Bête. Et d'une certaine manière pour lui, le simple fait de l'accepter était presque aussi douloureux que d'apprendre ce que Belle avait pu faire dans sa période des « jours sombres ».

 

« Ce que je pense, Philippe, dit le conseiller, qui en privé pouvait tutoyer le roi, que nous devrions demander conseil à… la sorcière dans la tour. C'est la seule qui puisse nous aider dans notre… problème. »

 

Brennan se sentit révoltée par cette simple idée. Faire appel à cette sorcière ? Ça aurait pu avoir du sens si ils avaient pensé à faire appel aux fées, pas à une femme usant de magie noire. Il attendit avec anxiété pour connaître la réponse de Philippe.

 

Celui-ci étudia avec attention la proposition de son conseiller et plus proche ami ; mais, au bout de deux minutes, il secoua la tête.

 

« Il en est hors de question Rumple. Pas tout de suite du moins, pas parce que je veux à tout prix protéger ma fille. Ça n'a rien à voir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'en utilisant la magie noire nous pourrons régler quelque chose qui a été créé par la magie noire elle-même. Et par moi également. »

 

Le soldat sentit rapidement que le roi ne tarderait probablement pas à s'écrouler sous le poids de la culpabilité, et il voulut le rassurer.

 

« Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser Philippe, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer. »

 

Le roi eut un léger sourire :

 

« On dirait que vous faites des progrès Brennan, maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à me tutoyer, et ce sera bon ! »

 

Rumplestiltskin haussa les sourcils, ne manquant pas de remarquer le sourire du roi et le léger rougissement de Brennan, peut-être en aurait-il réellement pris compte s'ils avaient été dans une autre situation.

 

Mais cette accalmie fut de courte durée, malheureusement, et ils se retrouvèrent alors à la case départ.

 

Et l'instant d'après, sous les regards effarés de Rumplestiltskin et de Brennan, le roi s'écroula au sol, terrassé par la fatigue.

 

« Majesté ! Hurla Brennan

 

\- Philippe ! Fit Rumple. »

 

Il n'eurent pas le temps d'empêcher le roi de tomber, et les deux hommes lancèrent un regard inquiet sur leur roi et ami.

 

Oui, ils avaient sincèrement besoin de faire une pause.

 

_§§§§_

 

Des deux hommes, le plus inquiet se révéla évidemment être Brennan. Ou tout du moins, il fut celui qui montra le plus sa peur.

 

Sans _aucune_ délicatesse, il se jeta sur le roi et se mit à le secouer, tout en lui criant dessus, afin de l'aider à se réveille, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé.

 

C'était pourtant simple, et Rumplestiltskin qui se trouvait à son côté, finit par le stopper dans sa tâche inutile, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

 

« Ce que vous faites est inutile Brennan, murmura-t-il au soldat. Le regard que Brennan lança à l'autre était plus qu'éloquent. Il n'y avait que de la _peur_ , et si le conseiller avait jamais cru que l'autre ne tenait pas au roi, il aurait eu la preuve du contraire à l'instant.

 

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

 

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que le roi est épuisé, qu'il faut qu'il se repose dans sa chambre. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, en voyant la fatigue, physique et morale dans laquelle était plongée le jeune homme. »

 

Distrait, l'autre acquiesça.

 

« Dans la votre, bien évidemment », fit Rumple, se rendant compte de la manière dont son dernier propos pouvait être interprété.

 

N'ayant rien interprété de travers, Brennan resta surpris par cette remarque, tenta de dissimuler son trouble à l'autre, qui cacha son sourire. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à se pencher sur cette histoire, une fois qu'il aurait un peu de temps pour lui.

 

(C’est-à-dire sûrement jamais, mais on pouvait quand même espérer.)

 

Il pouvait même le faire maintenant.

 

« Dites-moi, Brennan, dit-il alors que son sourire était difficilement contenu, pourriez-vous ramener le roi dans sa chambre ? Il faut qu'il se repose, et moi je dois aller rencontrer l'inconnue que vous nous avez ramené. »

 

Et Rumplestiltskin parvint à réaliser un exploit, à savoir que pendant un temps, le chef de la garde du roi ne fut pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il rougit, se troubla et bafouilla, ne sachant que dire, ratant complètement le sourire railleur mais aussi amusé du conseiller du roi.

 

Le plus vieux le trouvait assez touchant en fait, avec sa timidité et sa manière de prendre soin du roi, sans le montrer, presque comme un secret. Croyant qu'on ne le voyait pas.

 

Rumple le voyait, et il savait que le roi aussi.

 

Il se souvint de ce jour, où ce jeune garçon de seize ans était arrivé, et à comment il avait réussi à redonner en partie le sourire le roi, et à l'aider à soigner ses blessures, et la douleur de la mort de la reine, morte un an plus tôt. Il avait été le seul, avec Belle, à pouvoir réaliser cela.

 

Au bout de quelques instants, Brennan finit par hocher la tête, toujours gêné et rougissant, et emporta le roi dans sa chambre.

 

Rumplestiltskin sourit. Puis il se décida enfin à faire ce qu'il devait faire, aller voir l'inconnue dans sa chambre.

 

En espérant que tout se passe bien.

 

Quand il eut retrouvé la chambre de la jeune femme, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis sans même toquer à la porte, il entra.

 

Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'il vit derrière la porte…

 

 


	4. Premiers pas

Amélia tournait en rond dans sa chambre depuis quelques minutes. Complètement affamée, elle avait engloutit en très peu de temps le plateau de nourriture apporté par la servante Nell. En même temps, elle avait essayé de se souvenir d'où elle avait pu entendre le nom de la jeune femme.

 

Une fois sa faim et sa soif apaisés, elle se décida enfin à se lever, beaucoup plus en forme qu'auparavant, et ne sachant toujours pas où elle avait bien pu atterrir. Juste que c'était dans un château.

 

Un portail ou quelque chose de ce genre, c'est ce qui avait dû la transporter ici, en tout cas elle n'avait pas d'autre explication. Elle en était toujours certaine, elle avait été amenée ici par magie. Mais de quelle manière, et aussi dans quel but ?

 

Et surtout, dans quel univers était-elle ?

 

Sa première supposition, et encore celle en laquelle elle croyait, était qu'elle dans un monde de conte de fées, mais c'était plus une intuition qu'autre chose. Rien qu'avec sa chambre en fait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu le reste du château, mais elle présumait qu'il était ainsi également ailleurs.

 

De plus, malgré toutes les réflexions qu'elle pouvait tenter de formuler sur le pourquoi du comment de sa présence ici, sur ce qu'était ce monde et aussi comment il pouvait être, l'ennui commençait à la guetter.

 

En effet, elle n'avait strictement rien à faire ici, elle s'était déjà reposée, ayant dormi près de dix heures, entre son lit (dans son monde), la forêt et ce lit. Elle se souvenait d'avoir aperçu un regard inconnu en se réveillant un instant alors qu'elle était ramenée au château.

 

Elle se rappelait maintenant du froid, et de la forêt, et peut-être aussi des voix autour d'elle. Sur le moment, à son réveil, elle avait pris cela pour un rêve, mais comprenait maintenant que probablement cela c'était réellement passé.

 

Amélia tournait donc à ce moment-là en rond, littéralement. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire, et si elle devait faire quelque chose, ou attendre que quelqu'un vienne ici pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait. L'incertitude était omniprésente, et en fait, elle commençait même à avoir de plus en plus peur.

 

Elle était heureuse d'être là, mais se mettait à douter du bien-fondé de son vœu.

 

 _Un vœu n'est rien d'autre qu'une malédiction déguisée_ , comme elle avait pu le lire dans _Poison_.

 

Elle commençait à se dire de plus en plus que c'était bien le cas.

 

_§§§§_

 

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, et alors qu'elle s'était allongée à nouveau dans le grand lit, plus par désœuvrement que par réelle fatigue, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

 

Sursautant sous le coup de la surprise, et aussi de la peur, elle se recroquevilla dans le lit ; tentant de se faire la plus petite possible. Elle trembla même légèrement, essayant cependant de dissimuler sa peur à l'homme se trouvant face à elle.

 

Ses cheveux étaient noirs, constellés de quelques cheveux gris, et il possédait des yeux gris, qui inspiraient à la fois la sagesse et l'intelligence ; ceux-ci semblant également francs. Mais malgré cette bonne première impression, Amélia savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se fier à celle-ci.

 

La méfiance régnait donc des deux côtés, Rumple étudiant avec surprise cette jeune femme effrayée qui sur le moment lui fit penser à une biche blessée et perdue. Tout comme Brennan, il avait désespérément envie _et_ besoin de lui faire confiance, pour pouvoir croire que pour une fois ils pouvaient ne pas être obligés de se méfier et d'avoir peur en permanence.

 

Ce qui était le cas avec Belle, ce qui expliquait leur peur infondée.

 

Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, la curiosité d'Amélia l'emporta sur la peur, et elle se redressa, un peu confuse d'avoir été effrayée pour pas grand-chose.

 

Elle se décida enfin à se relever et sortit hors du lit, afin d'aller saluer l'homme qui était entré sans prévenir dans sa chambre.

 

D'ailleurs.

 

« Bonjour à vous monsieur dont je ne connais pas l'identité et qui apparemment n'est pas suffisamment poli pour frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. »

 

Le regard surpris et un peu circonspect de Rumplestiltskin se posa sur elle, et Amélia soupira. D'accord, c'était définitif, elle avait _vraiment_ un humour de merde. Ce qui n'était pas nouveau, en fait. Il fallait définitivement qu'elle arrête avec ça, ça commençait réellement à devenir gênant.

 

Elle refit une tentative.

 

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, mais je le serais plus si je savais qui vous étiez. Et pour preuve de ma bonne foi, je vais moi-même vous donner mon nom. Même si vous devez déjà le connaître, du moins je le suppose. »

 

C'était bien sûr le cas, et Rumplestiltskin hocha la tête.

 

« Mais malgré tout… je suis Amélia, Amélia Jones, et comme je présume que vous savez déjà que je ne suis pas d'ici, vous n'allez peut-être pas avoir suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dire votre nom. »

 

Amélia était habituée à la méfiance des autres, elle y était plus ou moins confrontée au quotidien, alors elle comprenait qu'on puisse la regarder avec suspicion.

 

Imperceptiblement, Rumple se détendit légèrement et son intuition fut qu'elle ne leur causerait pas de problèmes. Le tout était de savoir pourquoi elle était ici (même si, semblait-il, elle-même ne le savait pas), il fallait donc qu'il lui pose un certain nombre de questions.

 

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici, miss Jones ? »

 

Comprenant que personne n'avait encore compris ce qu'elle tentait de leur dire, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« Je ne suis pas venue ici, c'est clair ? J'ai été _emmenée_ ici, et croyez-moi, la nuance est réelle. Il serait faux et hypocrite de ma part de dire que je ne voulais pas venir ici, mais disons que je n'ai rien fait de _concret_ pour que cela m'arrive. Rumplestiltskin se raidit brusquement.

 

\- Vous _vouliez_ venir ici ? Mais pourquoi ?

 

\- Je m'ennuie dans mon monde… Là-bas, je n'arrive pas à me sentir chez moi, les seules moments où j'y arrive, c'est lorsque que je lis. Et encore, cela ne suffit pas toujours… »

 

La jeune femme était perdue, cela Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait pas le nier, et il ressentait de plus en plus un élan de sympathie vers elle. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais malgré tout, sa méfiance commençait à se réduire.

 

« Vous ne savez donc pas comment vous êtes venue ici, ni même pourquoi…

 

\- Exact, ce que je veux, c'est d'ailleurs savoir où je suis exactement. Dans quel monde, quel « royaume », si ce terme est valable ici ( _sachant qu'il n'y a jamais de république ou de démocratie dans les contes de fées, sauf si il y a des royaumes démocratiques ici_ , marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents). Donc, si vous ne voulez pas me dire qui vous êtes, pourriez-vous au moins me dire où nous sommes ?

 

\- Je ne sais pas si cela peut vous aider, mais bon… vous vous trouvez dans le royaume du roi Philippe.

 

\- Vous avez raison, répliqua Amélia, cela ne me dit rien du tout. Je ne vois absolument pas où j'aurais pu atterrir. »

 

Pas dans _Once Upon A Time_ , c'était une évidence. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait ; à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un royaume dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle ne reconnaissait rien de ce qu'elle avait jamais pu voir dans la série.

 

Et elle ne se trouvait pas non plus à Storybrooke.

 

 _Dommage…_ Elle aurait pu potentiellement aider le SwanQueen à apparaître, qui sait ? Puis, intérieurement, elle sourit, se moquant d'elle-même. Comme si cela pouvait être possible, elle n'était pas non plus un personnage de fanfiction, uniquement créé pour aider un couple non-présent dans la série à se former !

 

Soyons sérieux, voyons, et quant bien même elle aurait été à cet endroit, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille. Personne ne le pouvait, et elle n'était pas une entremetteuse.

 

Elle revint au réel, cherchant toujours où elle était. Le nom du roi ne lui disait rien (mais d'un autre côté, les personnages de conte n'avaient pas toujours de nom), pour elle, Philippe était le nom du prince dans _La_ _Belle au bois dormant_. Ou le nom du cheval de la princesse Belle dans le dessin animé.

 

« Selon toutes nos hypothèses, vous êtes venue ici par le biais de la magie. Mais de quel monde venez-vous ? Amélia comprit en entendant cela qu'elle avait en partie raison, elle sourit.

 

\- Je risque de vous surprendre, mais… je viens d'un monde sans magie. »

 

La surprise fut nette sur le visage de Rumplestiltskin.

 

« Un… un monde _sans magie_? Hoqueta-t-il. Mais… comment est-ce possible ?

 

\- Vous savez, de mon point de vue, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui me paraît invraisemblable, et je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment la magie peut exister. L'homme frissonna.

 

\- Je ne comprends pas… murmura-t-il. Si vous étiez dans ce monde là, sans aucune magie… pourquoi diable avez-vous voulu en partir ?

 

\- Ça a plus à voir avec moi qu'avec ce monde en question, et vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point un monde possédant de la magie peut être exaltant pour moi. »

 

Rumplestiltskin lui lança un regard abasourdi.

 

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Je présume de ce fait que _vous_ n'avez _aucune_ idée de la dangerosité de la magie… en général, ajouta le conseiller, en s'assombrissant.

 

\- Je ne suis pas naïve non plus, rétorqua Amélia. Je sais qu'utiliser la magie ne résout pas tout les problèmes, et aussi qu'elle peut créer des ennuis plus qu'autre chose… »

 

_Je sais qu'avec la magie il y a toujours un prix à payer._

 

« Mais, rajouta-t-elle, cela ne change au rien à ma fascination pour la magie. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais la pratiquer. Seulement la voir à l’œuvre. »

 

Elle n'avait pas dit quelque chose de bien, et elle s'en rendit compte en voyant le regard étrange et méfiant de l'inconnu.

 

De toute évidence, il lui faudrait du temps pour gagner leur confiance.

 

_§§§§  
_

Rumple ne savait que penser. D'un côté, l'expérience qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Belle l'incitait à la méfiance, tout comme les propos de la jeune femme (mais après tout, c'était compréhensible, si elle ne connaissait pas la magie). Mais, d'un autre côté, tout son être lui hurlait de lui faire confiance.

 

Il ne se voyait pas en elle, mais ce qu'il voyait, c'était soit Belle, dans son innocence et sa dangerosité, ou bien sa propre Raiponce, dans toute sa lucidité.

 

De ce fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

 

Il devait partir, s'en aller et parler au roi ; alors qu'il pensait que parler avec cette jeune femme dissiperait tout ses doutes, ceux-ci ne s'était que renforcés.

 

Et avant cela, il salua la jeune femme, lui disant qu'il devait partir pour aller parler au roi. Qu'il réglerait son sort avec lui, et en voyant qu'elle tremblait, il tenta de la rassurer en lui disant que tout se passerait bien.

 

Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

 

« Mais… dites-moi… Quel rôle avez-vous vis-à-vis du roi ? »

  
Ce n'était pas une question en l'air, ni par indiscrétion, mais en pensant que cela pourrait l'aider à comprendre où elle était.

 

« Je suis son plus proche conseiller. »

 

Amélia se tendit soudain, pleine d'espoir, et, avant qu'il ne parte, il se résolu à lui dire son nom :

 

« Je me nomme Rumplestiltskin. »

 

Et il franchit la porte de la chambre, la refermant derrière lui.

 

Un sourire apparut sur le visage soulagé d'Amélia.

 

_Il aurait quant même pu me le dire tout de suite…_

 

_§§§§_

 

Amélia Jones faillit hurler de joie quand elle réalisa où elle se trouvait _réellement_. Cela n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus plaisir, elle était dans un de ses mondes littéraires préférés, dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'aller avant ce jour.

 

Les Contes des Royaumes.

 

Un monde qui lui apparaissait à la fois connu et pourtant encore tellement mystérieux ; sans doute parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais été avant cela. Et aussi parce que ce n'était pour elle qu'une fiction inventée par une auteure qui avait remodelé à sa sauce les contes de fées connus de tous.

 

Ce n'était pas le cas apparemment, et ce monde venait sans aucun doute de l'accueillir chez lui. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle réalisa ce que cela voulait dire. Son rêve était en train de se réaliser, elle allait pouvoir quitter pour toujours son univers morne et ennuyeux. Ce n'était absolument pas contre le monde en question, celui d'où elle venait, et elle le savait.

 

Tout venait d'elle, de ce mal-être qu'elle ressentait en permanence, et qui faisait qu'elle n'avait aucun remords quant au fait de fuir son monde. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, elle fuyait. Elle se refusait d'y retourner. C'était lâche, peut-être, mais c'était son choix de rester là, puisque même si elle n'avait pas choisi réellement de venir ici ( _on_ l'avait fait venir), elle savait depuis son arrivée qu'elle voulait rester.

 

Elle n'était pas naïve, elle connaissait ce monde, ses dangers et sa noirceur, il y avait ici de bonnes comme de mauvaises choses. En parlant de cela.

 

« A quel époque de l'histoire suis-je arrivée ? » Demanda-t-elle, bien qu'ayant conscience que personne ne lui répondrait.

 

Rumplestiltskin était là, Rumple, le conseiller du roi dans le roman _Beauté_ , le dernier de la trilogie, mais le premier dans l'ordre chronologique, se rappela-t-elle, puisque l'histoire se passait bien avant celle de _Poison_ , ou de _Charme_. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne verrait sûrement pas certains autres personnages de la série de livres.

 

« Parfait, ça m'évitera de rencontrer Cendrillon, elle était vraiment insupportable par moments. Par contre, je ne verrais pas le chasseur non plus… dommage, il était plutôt intéressant comme personnage. »

 

Elle grimaça ensuite en se rappelant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas non plus Snow White. Puis elle se ravisa en se souvenant de la manière dont Lilith réagirait peut-être si jamais Amélia se rapprochait de la princesse. Pas bien, de toute évidence.

 

« J'ai aucune envie qu'elle m'arrache les yeux ou le cœur par jalousie, très peu pour moi. Je préfère rester en vie. »

 

Le conseiller était en revanche bien tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé, assez âgé et semblant aussi profondément fatigué, mais pas non plus désespéré. Les yeux de l'étudiante billèrent soudain alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre _quand_ elle était arrivée, selon toute évidence, au début de l'histoire.

 

Plus ou moins.

 

« Avant la malédiction, avant que Belle ne soit plongée dans son sommeil de cent ans. Ce qui veut dire que le royaume n'a pas encore sombré dans les Ténèbres, et que tout n'est pas perdu. En tout cas, je l'espère, murmura-t-elle. »

 

En ce qui concernait la Bête, elle préférait ne pas se prononcer ; vu les regards du conseiller, les « jours sombres » devaient déjà être là, mais ce n'était pas une certitude.

 

« J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop fréquents, je n'ai pas réellement envie de me retrouver face à la Bête. »

 

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, en réalité, il y avait une partie d'elle qui rêvait de rencontrer la Bête (tout comme elle aurait voulu voir Lilith, alias l'Evil Queen), fascinée qu'elle était par celle-ci et voulant désespérément connaître la manière dont cette dernière avait pu advenir.

 

Cette fascination presque proche du morbide, Amélia savait qu'elle l'avait en elle, et se réprimandait souvent pour cela. Mais désormais, elle était tellement proche de ce personnage qu'elle rêvait de rencontrer ! Elle allait trop loin, mais à cet instant précis elle s'en fichait.

 

La dangerosité de la Bête lui faisait peur, mais l'attirait aussi, peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours été fascinée par les ténèbres. Celles de Belle, ainsi que sa lumière, l'attiraient tout en l'effrayant ; elle avait terriblement peur qu'en se rapprochant trop d'elle elle ne s'y brûle les ailes.

 

Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'une princesse telle qu'elle, douce et bonne tout en étant puissante et maléfique, pourrait vouloir à faire avec elle ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Philippe réfléchissait, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser, en fait, toute cette histoire commençait à le dépasser ; et pour une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa fille, ou encore avec la jeune inconnue.

 

Ça le concernait lui, en fait. Cela tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui-même, depuis la mort de sa femme en fait, qu'il en avait finalement perdu l'habitude. Si on oubliait la présence de Belle, le roi était seul depuis ce temps-là, n'ayant jamais eu personne à ses côtés depuis des années.

 

C'est long seize ans. Et Philippe commençait à vraiment s'en rendre compte à force, la solitude lui pesait de plus en plus, et s'il n'avait pas eu Rumplestiltskin et Brennan, il aurait probablement sombré dans la dépression. En parlant de ce dernier, le roi se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui, il était un des seuls à être encore capable de le faire sourire, voire rire, avec Belle et Raiponce.

 

En fait, il se sentait assez étrange quand il se trouvait près de lui, comme presque troublé, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, dont le roi lui-même. Et il l'aimait beaucoup.

 

Peut-être même un peu trop. Depuis la mort de sa femme, le roi n'avait jamais voulu s'intéresser à une autre femme, et ne s'était pas décidé à donner une reine au royaume. Dans certains moments il regrettait cela, mais savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas se remarier si ce n'était pas par amour.

 

Ainsi il n'avait eu aucune relation depuis… seize ans. Et à force de se rapprocher de son chef de la garde, il avait fini par comprendre que _peut_ \- _être_ ce n'était pas d'une femme qu'il allait tomber amoureux, au final.

 

Brennan était jeune, et aussi assez beau, le roi devait le reconnaître, et s'il savait cela depuis longtemps, ce n'était que peu de temps auparavant qu'il venait de vraiment s'en rendre compte. Quelques heure plus tôt, quand le garde l'avait porté dans ses bras pour le mener dans sa chambre, il s'était senti bien.

 

Parce que oui il s'était réveillé entre-temps, et une fois dans son lit, reprenant ses esprits, il avait tenté d'analyser la situation (après s'être reposé). Ce qui fut très difficile, parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment faire pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

 

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, mais en même temps, la première personne dont il était tombé amoureux était sa femme, il n'y avait eu personne avant ni après.

 

Et le fait est que oui, Brennan lui plaît.

 

Vraiment.

 

Et que ça le perturbe beaucoup.

 

Parce qu'il ne sait pas si il est déjà prêt pour cela.

 

Et ça lui fait peur.

 

_§§§§_

 

En regardant par la fenêtre, Amélia se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à réfléchir sur le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait, que ce soit avant ou après la visite de Rumplestiltskin qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le temps avait passé si vite.

 

Et ce n'est que là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était fatiguée, et elle sut qu'elle devait aller se coucher. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit alors.

 

Le lendemain, elle vit avec surprise que Nell était déjà dans sa chambre, chose que la jeune femme ne comprit pas. Que faisait-elle ici à cette heure matinale ? La réponse lui fut très vite apportée quand elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait désormais une baignoire dans sa chambre.

 

Amélia leva un sourcil interrogatif.

 

 _D'accord, je ne vais donc pas ironiser sur l'hygiène des gens de ce monde, apparemment il est très correct_.

 

Oui, il semblait qu'en effet ce monde soit attentif à cela, parce que c'est la première chose que Nell lui indiqua.

 

« Le chef de la garde a pensé que vous pourriez peut-être avoir envie ou besoin de prendre un bain, après tout ce qui vous est arrivé.

 

\- Hé bien… merci à lui, répondit-elle, un peu surprise.

 

\- Je vous le fais couler tout de suite, ensuite quand vous l'aurez pris, je vous aiderais à vous habiller.

 

\- C’est-à-dire  ? je ne peux pas reprendre mes propres vêtements ?

 

\- Non, ils sont un peu trop particuliers pour que vous puissiez les porter. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne soient pas en très bon état, ajouta Nell en jetant un rapide regard sur Amélia. »

 

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, et se concentra sur ce que la servante venait de déposer sur son lit, et elle grimaça. C'était une robe, habit qu'Amélia n'était pas forcément habituée à porter. Une robe assez longue et chaude qui lui permettrait de résister au froid.

 

_Il y a encore des progrès à faire ici apparemment, en ce qui concerne la tenue des femmes._

 

Parce que oui, c'était évidement une robe qu'elle devait porter, et non pas un habit plus confortable, comme ceux qu'elle avait au moment même. Même si elle devait leur accorder qu'elle n'avait l'air trop serrée ou trop inconfortable, sans corset, ce qui semble-t-il était le cas des robes des autres.

 

 _Ce n'est pas génial, mais c'est encore ça_.

 

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à comment faire pour que les vêtements des femmes puissent être un peu plus « modernes », et à l'image des siens, Nell avait commencé à faire couler son bain. Peu de temps après, celui-ci était complètement prêt.

 

« C'est bon Amélia, fit la servante avec un grande sourire, vous pouvez y aller. »

 

La surprise et un peu de gêne apparurent sur le visage d'Amélia quand elle se rendit compte que l'autre femme ne comptait pas s'en aller, et restait là, attendant qu'elle se déshabille. N'osant pas la renvoyer, elle déglutit avec difficulté.

 

Amélia n'était pas forcément fière de son corps, et bien que ce ne soit en aucun cas fondé, elle complexait un peu vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Ainsi, même s'il s'agissait d'une femme, cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup que quelqu'un puisse la voir dans le plus simple appareil. Surtout une femme aussi belle que Nell.

 

Mais, puisqu'apparement cela ne semblait pas étrange, elle commença à se dévêtir, alors que la servante détournait un peu le regard ; ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'admirer le corps de la jeune femme.

 

Ce que faisait Nell n'était pas très orthodoxe, la plupart du temps les servantes restaient à coté de leur maîtresse pendant le bain de celle-ci. Mais ces dernières étaient souvent dissimulées derrière un paravent, et n'appelaient leur domestique que quand elle en avaient besoin. De ce fait, de manière un peu fourbe, elle examina les formes d'Amélia, qu'elle n'avait pus que supposer quand celle-ci était habillée.

 

Et ce qu'elle vit se révéla plus que prometteur, et elle se dit qu'elle allait réellement essayer de la mettre dans son lit, parce qu'elle commençait vraiment à lui plaire. Puis la jeune femme se retrouva dissimulée dans l'eau, et Nell ne vit plus rien, ce qui la frustra un peu.

 

Mais, au bout d'un moment l'inconnue fut enfin prête, et quand elle sortit de son bain, Nell lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle se sèche, et ne manqua pas de l'observer sans en avoir l'air une dernière fois.

 

Un sourire léger apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la peau de la jeune femme rougir d'une façon qu'elle trouva adorable lorsque Nell se trouvait un peu trop près d'elle. C'était aussi pour cela que la servante s'était déjà attachée à elle, parce qu'elle avait en elle une forme de timidité qu'elle avait vraiment envie de faire disparaître.

 

Ce qu'elle voyait promettait déjà d'être intéressant, et elle ne l'avait rencontrée que la veille. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle aille trop vite, au risque de tout gâcher. Ne s'empêchant pas non plus de lui adresser un sourire charmeur, qui accentua le rougissement d'Amélia.

 

Cette dernière ne savait pas trop comment réagir, étant à la fois gênée et intriguée par la situation, à laquelle elle n'était absolument pas habituée. Ensuite, vint alors l'essayage de la robe, qui prit un certain temps, Nell indiquant à Amélia comment enfiler la robe, afin qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule plus tard.

 

Ce qui amena encore à une situation gênante, ce qui plut beaucoup à Nell, et un peu moins à Amélia.

 

« Voilà ! Fit enfin la servante, regardant à quoi elle ressemblait. C'est fait, vous voilà prête à affronter la cour ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, personne ne mord.

 

\- Je suppose que je dois vous dire merci dans ce cas.

 

\- Vous savez, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, cette robe ne fait que souligner votre beauté naturelle. »

 

Amélia sursauta puis sourit, peu habitée également à de tels compliments.

 

« Vous devriez vous regarder, pour voir à quoi vous ressembler. »

 

Elle se dirigea alors vers le miroir que lui indiquait la servante, et resta figée. La robe semblait être un peu de type médiéval, du moins de ce qu'elle en connaissait, une robe bleu et noire qui s'harmonisait bien avec sa couleur de cheveux. Nell l'avait également maquillée, et Amélia ne se reconnut presque pas, se trouvant belle.

 

« Merci… Je ne savait pas que je pouvais ressembler à cela.

 

\- Ce n'est rien, sincèrement. »

 

Puis Amélia repensa alors à ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire.

 

« Que voulez vous dire par « affronter la cour ? »

 

\- Le conseiller du roi compte vous présenter à la cour et au roi lui-même, aujourd'hui d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

 

\- Réellement ?

 

\- Bien sûr ! Vous êtes une personne venue d'un autre monde, ce qui signifie que la cour et même le peuple en général voudront vous voir. La nouvelle de votre arrivée s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

 

\- Mais… je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

 

\- Peut-être, mais le fait est que pour la plupart des gens d'ici, moi y compris, vous êtes quelqu'un d'assez exotique, et extraordinaire. »

 

 _De mon point de vue c'est vous les personnes extraordinaires_.

 

« Si vous le dites…

 

\- Rumplestiltskin pense cependant que vous n'êtes pas encore prête pour vous rendre au petit-déjeunez avec la cour même. Je vais donc pour aujourd'hui vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner ici, dans votre chambre ; une fois que vous aurez fini, il sera temps pour vous de descendre et de vous confronter à la cour.

 

\- Très bien, répondit-elle avec distraction, alors que la jeune femme sortait. »

 

Elle espérait juste maintenant que cette « confrontation » se déroulerait bien ; elle-même avait encore beaucoup de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponses.

 


	5. Apprivoiser ce monde.

Amélia attendait. Cela ne la changeait pas de d'habitude, depuis qu'elle était là, elle ne faisait que cela, attendre. Ne voulant pas augmenter son stress, elle avait décidé de rester assise, grimaçant par moment quand elle faisait un faux mouvement. Elle n'était définitivement pas habituée à cette robe, qui la serrait un peu trop à son goût.

 

Elle regarda à nouveau dans sa chambre, autour d'elle, sur les étagères, tentant d'apercevoir un livre. Cela pourrait à la fois lui permettre d'attendre sans s'ennuyer, et peut-être l'aider à apprendre des choses sur ce monde mystérieux.

 

Déçue dans son attente, et ne trouvant rien, elle se résigna donc à… encore attendre. Elle aurait apprécié pouvoir discuter encore avec Nell, mais cette dernière avait dû partir après avoir servi son petit-déjeuner à Amélia. La servante avait du travail ailleurs, ce que la jeune femme comprenait parfaitement.

 

L'étudiante soupira, tandis que l'ennui l'envahissait. Le stress commençait peu à peu à revenir, et elle en était au point d'avoir envie de se ronger les ongles, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle tenta de se calmer, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Rumplestiltskin entrer de nouveau dans sa chambre, signe que son attente était terminée.

 

Le conseiller la regarda quelques instants, satisfait de ce que la servante avait accompli sur la jeune inconnue. Celle-ci ressemblait désormais à une jeune femme du royaume, si l'on exceptait ses cheveux mi-longs, lui arrivant aux épaules, et qui contrastaient avec la coiffure de la plupart des femmes du royaume.

 

Rumple hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air d'être prête. Il ne savait toujours pas si on pouvait lui faire confiance, mais le fait est qu'ils allaient devoir attendre avant de le savoir.

 

Il l'invita à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit avec peine, n'étant pas non plus habituée aux chaussures qu'elle portait.

 

Il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue vite à ce monde.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand elle aperçut la magnificence du décor qui l'entourait, Amélia respira un peu mieux.

 

Rumplestiltskin n'était pas le seul à être inquiet, elle aussi l'était, parce que si elle était assurée de la « bienveillance » de ses hôtes, elle se posait encore certaines questions. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'elle, et même si elle aurait voulu être confiante, elle n'arrivait pas à l'être.

 

Parce que même si elle comptait sur le fait que Belle n'avait pas encore trop sombré dans les ténèbres, elle sentait sans savoir pourquoi que la jeune femme avait déjà commencé.

 

Et ça, ça lui faisait terriblement peur.

 

Sa fascination pour la Bête contenait aussi beaucoup de peur, d'horreur aussi, par rapport à ce que celle-ci avait pu ou pouvait faire. Tout cela se mêlait dans sa tête.

 

Parce que depuis peu, une autre question commençait à se formuler dans son esprit.

 

Que ferait-elle si jamais elle était confrontée à Belle lors d'un des « jours sombres » ?

 

Mais, au-delà de son propre comportement, il y avait aussi celui de la Bête elle-même ; cette dernière n'était pas une tendre.

 

Comment faire si jamais la Bête s'attaquait à des innocents devant elle, ou même à elle, Amélia ?

 

La jeune femme comprit alors quel avait pu être le dilemme de Rumplestiltskin, choisir entre détruire Belle ou laisser la Bête agir en toute impunité.

 

Parce qu'elle-même se posait la même question, sans en trouver la réponse.

 

_§§§§_

 

C'était un château magnifique. Ça, Amélia en avait déjà eu conscience en lisant le roman. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse l'être à ce point, ni même qu'elle le verrait un jour. Rumplestiltskin la regardait, alors qu'elle observait, émerveillée, tout ce que le château avait à offrir.

 

Avant de la présenter officiellement à la cour, il avait été décidé par le roi et Rumple que la jeune femme aurait le droit de visiter le château. Elle venait d'un autre monde, après tout, c'était donc une invitée de marque.

 

À la grande surprise du conseiller, personne ne s'était élevé contre la présence de cette inconnue, et Amélia n'était pas vue comme une intruse. Seulement comme quelqu'un de particulier.

 

Aucun habitant du château ne l'avait vue pour l'instant, à part les soldats, Rumplestiltskin, ainsi que quelques servantes. Tous s'intéressaient à elle, et brûlaient de parler avec elle, ce qui n'empêcherait pas la présence de quelques vipères, quelques nobles qui malheureusement devenaient de plus en plus majoritaire, et que Rumplestiltskin méprisait sincèrement.

 

Des gens qui aimaient beaucoup parler, et surtout déstabiliser les personnes avec qui ils parlaient, surtout si celles-ci étaient naïves et sans réelle répartie.

 

Le conseiller espérait ainsi que la jeune femme ne serait pas une proie facile pour eux.

 

(Ceux-ci étant des jeunes nobles, se rendant souvent aux fêtes organisées par la Bête.)

 

De son côté, Amélia se posait plus ou moins les mêmes questions, sachant que les gens de la cour décrits dans cette histoire n'étaient pas toujours les plus sympathiques. Elle se méfiait d'eux, et si on oubliait le Premier Ministre et Rumple, la plupart ne lui paraissaient pas forcément digne de confiance.

 

Mais après tout, elle ne les connaissait pas, et avait hâte de rencontrer le roi, qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, puisqu'il n'était que peu évoqué dans le roman, étant mort avant que la malédiction ne soit lancée.

 

 _Il doit probablement avoir le même âge que son conseiller_.

 

« Et voici la salle de balle, lui indiqua le conseiller. »

 

La salle en question était superbe, de toute évidence, mais en y entrant, la jeune femme blêmit aussitôt. Reconnaissant plus ou moins l'endroit, tout au moins se souvenant de la salle dans laquelle le prince et Belle avaient dansé.

 

Mais ce dont Amélia se souvenait surtout, c'était de l'autre salle de balle, celle qu'on ne pouvait pas montrer à Belle, sans qu'elle ne se change en la Bête. L'endroit où cette dernière organisait des fêtes, où le vin et le sang coulaient à flots.

 

Donc oui, elle espérait sincèrement que la malédiction qui touchait Belle ne soit pas trop avancée, sinon ce n'était pas de bonne augure pour son séjour ici.

 

La salle où ils étaient quant à elle était… vide. Ce qui avait du sens, puisqu'il se trouvaient à peine en fin de matinée, c’est-à-dire à une heure où on organise pas de bal.

 

« Elle est magnifique… Fit alors Amélia. Le regard de Rumplestiltskin était empli de fierté.

 

\- Je suis bien d'accord. »

 

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Amélia vit le visage de l'homme sembler un peu plus apaisé.

 

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un temps, un silence calme et paisible.

 

Si il n'y avait pas eu la malédiction de Belle flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes, Amélia aurait vraiment pu apprécier ce moment de contemplation.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Rumple ! Fit soudain une voix joyeuse. Je vois que tu fais visiter notre château à notre jeune invitée.

 

\- En effet majesté, répondit le conseiller. »

 

Amélia, surprise de la tournure des événements, se retourna dans la direction vers laquelle Rumple regardait, curieuse de voir enfin le roi qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

 

Ce n'était pas la vision qu'elle aurait pu en avoir. Quand elle avait réfléchi à la façon dont ces personnages pouvaient ressembler, ce qu'elle avait eu en tête ressemblait assez peu à ce qu'ils étaient en réalité.

 

Ce qui était parfaitement le cas pour le roi Philippe, qu'elle aurait imaginé âgé, ou tout du moins vieilli par la certitude que sa fille n'était pas ce qu'elle apparaissait être. C'était en partie le cas, mais selon l'analyse d'Amélia, le roi était encore jeune, probablement moins de quarante ans.

 

Assez beau aussi, et la jeune femme ne comprit pas pourquoi elle l'avait forcément imaginé âgé.

 

À cause de la présence de Rumplestiltskin, qui lui paraissait l'être, et parce qu'elle en avait déduit qu'ils avaient nécessairement le même âge. Elle s'était trompée, de toute évidence.

 

Le roi la regardait également, ne l'ayant pas rencontrée non plus, tentant de se baser sur ses propres impressions, sans se fier entièrement à celles de ses deux amis.

 

Mais au final, il eut plus ou moins les mêmes qu'eux.

 

Elle semblait vraiment inoffensive, et de plus, elle apparaissait comme ne voulant faire de mal à personne.

 

Mais encore une fois, cela pouvait n'être qu'une apparence, le point positif étant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de suspect depuis son arrivée. En fait, pour les trois personnes qui s'occupaient du royaume, cette jeune personne commençait de moins en moins à être considérée comme une menace, elle n'avait semble-t-il aucune magie en elle.

 

Il ne lui faisait pas encore confiance, mais ça viendrait sûrement.

 

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Amélia, fit le roi en se rapprochant d'elle. »

 

Son sourire était lumineux et sincère, même si tout comme elle l'avait vu dans les yeux de Rumple, Amélia ne manqua pas l'inquiétude dissimulée et constante qui était présente malgré tout.

 

Belle, ou plutôt la Bête, les hantait, elle en avait la certitude.

 

Paradoxalement, cela lui donna encore plus envie de rester dans ce monde. La peur régnait dans cet endroit, la peur du monstre, parce que c'était comme ça que ceux qui savaient devaient voir la Bête.

 

 _Personne n'a jamais pensé à l'appeler autrement_?

 

Elle trouvait cela un peu insultant de désigner une entité vivante et consciente par un nom plutôt dégradant. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce que la princesse version « jours sombres » en pensait, sans doute pas du bien.

 

Mais après tout, puisque ses actions n'étaient en aucun cas humaines, cela avait dû avoir un sens à l'époque quand ils l'avaient nommée ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, sachant ce que la Bête avait pu déjà faire, et ce qu'elle risquait de faire encore.

 

Amélia n'était pas stupide, ni aveugle. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle savait sur ce monde, c'était la dangerosité de la Bête, mais aussi à quel point Belle était _aimée_ ici.

 

L'étudiante se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait lu par rapport au chagrin du roi, ou de celui de Rumple ; oui, de toute évidence, c'était Belle qui était adorée, alors que la Bête était haïe et crainte.

 

L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda si jamais, _peut-être_ , c'était à cause de cette discrimination que la Bête était devenue ainsi.

 

Monstrueuse.

 

Ou probablement qu'Amélia était beaucoup trop naïve pour pouvoir croire en une personne qui adorait le sang.

 

Il faudrait qu'elle attende de la rencontrer pour se faire son propre avis.

 

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer Majesté, lui répondit alors Amélia. »

 

La surprise était toujours ce qui la dominait en cet instant précis, ainsi qu'une profonde joie, mêlée à un grand stress. Toujours est-il que son propre sourire était bien plus brillant que celui du roi. Dans un geste instinctif, elle lui tendit la main, avant de se souvenir du fait qu'il y avait un certain nombre de convenances à respecter dans ce monde.

 

Elle tenta alors maladroitement une révérence non-maîtrisée, afin de montrer son respect au roi.

 

Même si elle était ravie que dans son monde, ce genre de chose ne soit plus faite.

 

Le roi et Rumple s'adressèrent un regard et un rapide sourire en voyant sa tentative naïve et innocente. Tentative qui se révéla être un échec total, puisqu'en un instant seulement, ne tenant plus sur ses pieds à cause de ses chaussures, elle manqua de tomber.

 

De façon absolument pas élégante, bien sûr.

 

D'un geste rapide, le jeune roi la saisit par le bras, et lui permit de rester debout. La jeune femme marmonna quelques insultes en silence, se blâmant elle-même pour sa maladresse.

 

« Oh bordel ! Finit-elle par dire avec une grimace de douleur. C'est définitif, je déteste ces pompes. »

 

Les deux hommes continuèrent de sourire, amusés par la manière dont elle réagissait, naturelle et franche. Le déluge d'injure se termina finalement quand la jeune femme parvint à se tenir debout sans aide.

 

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un peu agacée.

 

 _Ou comment ne pas faire bonne impression_.

 

Cette histoire commençait vraiment mal.

 

« Dites… est-ce que je pourrais changer de chaussures ? »

 

Inexplicablement, cette demande provoqua un rire amusé chez ses interlocuteurs.

 

_§§§§_

 

Amélia soupira de soulagement. De toute évidence, c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Rapidement, elle était passée avec Rumplestiltskin chez une des chambrières, chez laquelle elle avait pu choisir une paire de chaussure beaucoup plus confortable.

 

« Je préfère ça, confia-t-elle à Rumple. Je présume que l'opinion du roi ne m'est pas très favorable…

 

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Demanda Rumple, en souriant.

 

\- Je suis pratiquement tombée à ses pieds en essayant de lui faire une révérence. Ça fait un peu pathétique, non ? Rumple éclata de rire.

 

\- Vous savez, il a déjà vu bien pire que ça. Votre « échec », si je puis dire, n'est absolument rien face au reste.

 

\- Si vous le dites… » ironisa Amélia, déclenchant un nouveau rire chez le conseiller, la jeune femme s'autorisant un sourire elle aussi.

 

Amélia ne se comprenait pas elle-même, elle n'était pas d'un naturel social, et le fait est qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir une _réelle_ conversation avec un parfait inconnu.

 

Ou presque, qu'elle ne connaissait que par le biais d'une histoire écrite.

 

Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse la comprendre…

 

Ils repartirent alors tout deux en direction d'une des salles du château, dans laquelle une partie de la cour et du peuple se trouvait déjà à ce moment précis, attendant de voir la nouvelle « curiosité » du royaume.

 

Ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, se disait Rumplestiltskin, c'est qu'elle allait bientôt entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

 

Mieux valait qu'il la prévienne.

 

« Miss Jones ? (Amélia faillit rire, parce que voir le conseiller prononcer ce nom était… étrange, du moins de son point de vue.)

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Ils ne seront pas tendre avec vous, vous le savez ?

 

\- Vous parlez des nobles ? »

 

Rumplestiltskin la regarda un instant, un peu surpris de sa perspicacité, mais après tout, il savait que la jeune femme était au courant de la présence de la cour ici, et donc des nobles.

 

Et peut-être que dans son monde, les nobles eux non plus n'étaient pas franchement sympathiques.

 

« En effet, les plus jeunes principalement. Pour eux, vous serez simplement une nouveauté, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'ils n'ont jamais vu. Amélia sourit de façon ironique.

 

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis habituée à… être confrontée à des personnes peu sympathiques, voire parfois assez perfides. Normalement, je saurais réponde. Du moins je l'espère…

 

\- Moi aussi, cela me déplairait de vous voir fuir notre royaume parce que nous ne vous aurions pas bien accueillie. »

 

A la grande surprise du conseiller lui-même, ce qu'il venait de dire était totalement sincère, et la jeune femme sentit un sentiment de joie l'envahir en entendant les recommandations du conseiller.

 

Cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien qu'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas voulait qu'elle reste dans ce monde, alors que peu de temps auparavant, elle était encore tellement seule.

 

« Je suppose qu'on doit y aller, osa finalement la jeune femme. »

 

L'ami du roi hocha la tête, ils se trouvaient justement en face de la porte de la salle.

 

La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration.

 

« Bon, hé bien… c'est parti ! »

 

Ils entrèrent.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand ils entrèrent, tous se tournèrent vers eux, et les yeux de la plupart des gens brillèrent.

 

Enfin, elle était là.

 

À première vue, elle semblait n'être qu'une jeune femme normale, sans grand-chose d'extraordinaire, banale de leur point de vue (très banale, surtout pour ceux qui allaient aux bals de Belle, et qui étaient très souvent face à de très belles femmes).

 

Mais il semblait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, alors elle intéressait beaucoup ceux présents dans la pièce.

 

Tentant de prendre confiance, Amélia sourit à toute cette assemblée.

 

Ce serait compliqué pour elle de réussir à se faire une place ici…


	6. Rencontres et interrogations.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, lorsque Amélia Jones fut enfin présentée à la cour. Les nobles, qui s'ennuyaient assez depuis quelques temps avant son arrivée dans ce monde, se sentaient à présent extrêmement excités, et ils étaient rares ceux qui prônaient la méfiance vis-à-vis de l'inconnue.

 

Quand Amélia était entrée, personne n'avait fait attention à qui l'accompagnait, ne se souciant que d'elle, observée avec avidité par presque une centaine de personnes, sans flancher. Elle aussi les regardait, curieuse également de rencontrer ces personnes inconnues et qu'elle connaissait déjà, du moins, en théorie.

 

Une légère déception apparut chez certains des nobles, et même chez certains roturiers, en voyant qu'elle semblait tout à fait normale, et banale.

 

Sans grand intérêt donc.

 

Mais malgré tout, elle restait pour tous une attraction, et personne ne se détourna d'elle, certaines personnes, hommes ou femmes la regardant même avec intérêt.

 

Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir auparavant, détonnant un peu parmi cette assemblée, avec sa mèche de cheveu bleu, mais personne ne la trouva réellement différente des femmes qui pouvaient se trouver dans le royaume.

 

Enfin ça, c'était à l'extérieur, et tous se demandaient bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à leur dire sur l'endroit d'où elle venait.

 

Ils ne furent pas déçus.

 

_§§§§_

 

Amélia avait beau chercher dans la foule, à aucun moment elle ne vit la princesse Belle. Elle masqua aisément sa déception, et décida de se présenter aux requins qui l'entouraient.

 

(Bon, ils n'en étaient peut-être pas tous, mais elle restait prudente.)

 

Elle chercha quelques visages amicaux, tout en parlant, mais n'en trouva que peu.

 

« Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, mon nom est Amélia Jones. Je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer, et de me trouver dans votre monde. S'il est sans doute vrai que vous me trouvez étrange, c'est le cas en ce qui concerne votre royaume, de mon point de vue.

 

\- Mais, dites-moi très chère Amélia, demanda avec une réelle curiosité, mais sans malice et sans une potentielle malveillance un des jeunes nobles qui se trouvait là, d'où venez-vous exactement ? »

 

Amélia sourit. L'endroit en question, elle se doutait bien que personne ne le trouverait. Cecui lui donna une idée.

 

« Et si vous cherchiez ? » Fit-elle avec malice et humour.

 

Ils la regardèrent, surpris, tandis qu'eux aussi souriaient. Rumplestiltskin se dit qu'elle commençait à leur plaire, ce qui pouvait être une mauvaise chose, mais ici, elle pouvait très bien à la fois les intéresser et apparaître comme suffisamment ingénieuse pour qu'ils ne se montent pas contre elle.

 

La peur du conseiller étant qu'ils la prennent en grippe, pour une raison obscure, et qu'ils ne se conduisent pas bien avec elle. Cette peur était absurde, mais le fait est qu'il y avait ici quelques nobles voire quelques roturiers qui auraient pu le faire.

 

Seulement une quinzaine de personnes, sur les cents et plus qui se trouvaient ici, mais c'était largement suffisant, en fait il suffisait même d'une personne pour la faire fuir. Et étrangement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle s'en aille, voulant s'attacher à elle, et surtout, _lui faire confiance_.

 

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être obligé d'être toujours sur ses gardes vis-à-vis de Belle, le fait est qu'il ne supporterait pas le fait de devoir faire la même chose avec cette charmante jeune femme. Il aurait voulu pouvoir, non pas la considérer comme sa fille, mais du moins comme quelque chose s'en approchant.

 

C'était une jeune femme sympathique, n'étant pas dangereuse, il commençait à s'en persuader de plus en plus.

 

Et quant bien même, que pouvait-il bien avoir de pire que la Bête ?

 

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir, ni de le découvrir.

 

Il continua de regarder les habitants du royaume tenter en vain de deviner l'endroit d'où venait la jeune femme qui, toujours souriante, répondait par la négative à chaque fois.

 

_Elle est en train de les charmer. Et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte_ .

 

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la séduction de Belle, qui venait de son corps et de son esprit ; celle d'Amélia semblait provenir de son attitude, la manière dont elle réagissait.

 

Souriante, et pleine de bonheur, le fait qu'elle soit assez jolie en plus de cela ne pouvait qu'aider.

 

Ça ne suffirait pas pour qu'elle soit acceptée, certes, mais cela aiderait beaucoup.

 

En fait, les personnes principales dans le royaume qui devaient l'accepter pour que tout se passe bien étaient le roi, Brennan, le premier ministre, et Rumplestiltskin.

 

Ainsi que Belle, bien sûr.

 

Les personnes les plus importantes du royaume, en somme…

 

Et de toute évidence, elle avait déjà touché au moins trois de ces cinq personnes…

 

_§§§§_

 

La jeune étudiante trouvait cette situation follement amusante. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici qu'elle était celle qui possédait les informations importantes. Elle le savait et en jouait en ce moment, ravie de les voir tous se poser des questions sans jamais trouver.

 

Ce qui avait un sens, étant donné le fait qu'ils n'évoquaient que les royaumes ou les mondes qu'ils connaissaient déjà, et Amélia eut la surprise d'apprendre que Neverland existait dans cet univers, ce qui remettait certaines choses qu'elle croyaient savoir en question. Ce monde n'étant pas présent dans le roman d'origine.

 

Mais elle décida de mettre cette information de côté pour plus tard, et finit par prendre pitié les pauvres personnes qui tentaient en vain de comprendre.

 

« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, je pense que vous ne trouverez jamais.

 

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? Lui demanda une des nobles.

 

\- Cela va faire cinq minutes environ que vous cherchez sans trouver, à mon avis, même dans cent ans, vous y serez encore. »

 

Alors que tous riaient, un sourire crispé s'installa sur le visage d'Amélia.

 

Elle avait fait exprès.

 

C'était une blague, en quelque sorte, une pointe d'humour et une référence à la malédiction qui toucherait bientôt Belle.

 

Ce n'était ni subtil, ni discret, mais cela n'avait de toute façon pas été son but…

 

Rumple quant à lui avait observé la jeune femme, et vu qu'elle semblait un peu gêné, et il fronça les sourcils.

 

Ce n'était pas dû au hasard, ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 

Elle _savait_.

 

Quoi, le sorcier l'ignorait, mais de là où elle venait, la malédiction qui devait toucher Belle d'ici peu, si on en croyait la sorcière, devait être connue. Comment expliquer l'allusion aux cents ans ? Sans compter le fait que c'était ce chiffre _là_ précisément qu'elle avait choisi.

 

Étrangement, la méfiance ne l'assaillit pas, il se dit juste qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec la jeune femme dans peu de temps à ce sujet.

 

« En réalité, reprit-elle au bout de quelques secondes, la réponse est assez simple, du moins de mon point de vue. Je suis originaire d'un monde sans magie. »

 

La stupéfaction apparut sur tout les visages, personne ne parvenant à la croire, avant qu'ils ne commencent peu à peu à poser des questions sur le monde de l'inconnue, auxquelles celle-ci s'empressa de répondre avec joie.

 

Tout d'abord principalement des questions sur comment son monde pouvait bien fonctionner sans magie, celle-ci n'étant pas toujours indispensable, mais bien pratique. Amélia eut beaucoup de mal à leur expliquer ce qu'était la technologie, ou encore l'électricité, qu'ils ne possédaient bien sûr pas ici.

 

Mais la magie permettait de pallier à beaucoup de choses, et la jeune femme eut des échanges très intéressants sur la différence, ou plutôt les différences entre ce monde et le sien. Ces dernières étant nombreuses, mais ce royaume semblait être malgré tout assez avancé, bien que séparé des autres, et un peu isolé.

 

Tout se passait sans surprise, et même si le habitants du royaume ne pouvaient cacher leur étonnements face aux avancées dont leur parlait Amélia, personne n'avait entendu de choses venant contre toutes leurs croyances (à part l'absence de magie.)

 

Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne, une femme, plus exactement, ne pose une question plus pointue et plus… surprenante.

 

« Et… en ce qui concerne la politique ? Comment cela se passe chez vous ? »

 

Surprise, Amélia se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler, et l'étudia quelques secondes. Elle devait avoir son âge, à savoir pas plus de vingt ans, elle était blonde, et très jolie. Le détail qui retint aussitôt l'attention de la nouvelle arrivante fut sa longue chevelure, qui était tressée et tombait plus ou moins à ses pieds.

 

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Amélia.

 

Raiponce. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. En jetant un regard vers le conseiller, elle comprit à l'instant qu'elle avait raison, celui-ci la regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et de fierté.

 

« Hé bien… c'est une question à la fois intéressante et complexe… (Et elle sut aussitôt quoi faire.) Raiponce, c'est ça ? »

 

L'autre sursauta, et lui lança un regard interloqué, avant de sourire, comme les autres personnes de la salle. Elle fut la seule à comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir son prénom, en voyant son père se tendre brusquement. Mais elle avait confiance en elle, étonnement.

 

« Oui, exact… comment le savez-vous ?

 

\- Dans mon monde, nous vous connaissons plus ou moins, vous êtes des sortes de personnages de fiction. »

 

Le regard sceptique de Raiponce se posa sur elle, tandis que d'autres questions fusaient. Elle stoppa les autres de parler, et tous se turent immédiatement.

 

« Je suis navrée, mais je ne voudrais pas que cette personne ici présente ne pense que je veuille éluder sa question. Les choses sont très différentes dans mon monde, à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.

 

\- Peut-être, fit une personne de l'assemblée, mais cela ne doit pas tant changer que cela non ? Le sourire que lui lança la nouvelle venue démontra le contraire.

 

\- Pas vraiment. Pas du tout en fait. Tout d'abord, la différence avec ce monde, c'est qu'il n'est pas divisé en plusieurs royaumes. En réalité, il n'y a que très peu de pays qui possèdent encore disons… de roi sou de reines.

 

\- Mais… quel type de gouvernement peut bien être présent dans ce monde ?

 

\- Il y en a plusieurs en fait, ce que nous avons ce sont des pays, un peu l'équivalent des royaumes ici. Ces pays n'ont pas forcément des gouvernements différents, et ce que je vais vous dire ne sera pas complètement complet, voire un peu simpliste. Mais pour faire simple, le pays d'où je viens, comme une grande partie des autres, fonctionne comme une démocratie.

 

\- Comment cela fonctionne-t-il, exactement ?

 

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour ce qui est de la politique… je peux seulement vous dire que nous élisons nos représentants… la plupart, en tout cas. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir en dire plus, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet. »

 

Ce n'était pas forcément vrai, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus, ni d'embrouiller les autres, et avait envie de parler d'autre chose, à savoir, en apprendre plus sur ce monde fascinant.

 

Ce que les autres voulaient faire, dans l'autre sens, bien sûr.

 

Ils discutèrent donc un certain temps, chacun apprenant plus de choses sur l'autre monde, sur la magie, l'histoire du royaume, ou sur les autres mondes auxquels on pouvait accéder, d'un côté, et la technologie, et certaines inventions comme la télévision ou Internet, de l'autre. Ils avaient tous de la curiosité sur ce que l'autre pouvait lui apprendre.

 

Amélia parvenant sans peine à remettre de temps en temps les autres à leur place, quand certains faisaient preuve de mépris ou d'arrogance, en tentant de leur donner un autre point de vue.

 

Par exemple en ce qui concernait la quasi-absence de nobles dans son monde à elle.

 

« Mais alors… s'il n'y a pas de nobles, qui donc gouverne ?

 

Il y avait tant d'outrecuidance dans sa voix que la jeune femme, un peu vexée et piquée par cette remarque, ne put s'empêcher de sortir une réponse sarcastique.

 

\- Excusez-moi, _très cher_ , mais n'avez pas ici connaissance du concept _d'égalité_? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans mon monde, même si certaines personnes sont encore considérées comme _nobles_ (même si cela n'a pas encore grand-sens dans mon univers), elles sont toutes égales à ce que vous appeler encore le _peuple_. Mais, cette appellation étant encore négative, nous préférons celle de _citoyens_. Je ne suis pas naïve au point de penser pouvoir changer ce monde, mais je tenais juste à ce que vous sachiez que ce que vous vivez n'est pas la même chose que ce que d'autres vivent eux aussi. »

 

Sa longue tirade lui attira les regards des autres, certains choqués, d'autres seulement surpris, et quelques uns admiratifs, dont Rumplestiltskin lui-même ou encore Raiponce.

 

C'était définitif, elle aimait bien cette fille inconnue. Elle était différente de toutes les autres personnes qu'elle connaissait, à part son père, ou le roi lui-même, qui tentait encore de moderniser son pays. Cela la changeait de tout ses nobles qu'elle trouvait superficiels, et qui l'étaient ainsi parce qu'on les avaient élevés de cette manière.

 

Ou alors ils ne portaient qu'un masque, comme leurs parents leur avaient appris à le faire. Les idées partagées par Amélia lui paraissaient intéressantes, et elle commença à espérer que Belle apprécie la jeune femme, afin que si Amélia restait ici, ses idées novatrices puissent être utiles à leur royaume.

 

Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais le fait est qu'en l'entendant parler, la jeune femme semblait être une personne intéressante, à l'écoute, ayant des choses à dire, et ne paraissant ni arrogante, ni dangereuse. Seulement en la voyant, elle avait senti une connexion avec cette étrange jeune femme, sans même la connaître, et même avant de la voir, elle l'avait senti ce lien.

 

Le fait qu'elle connaisse son nom devait apparemment être un élément de plus en faveur de cela.

 

Ce lien, si lien il y avait, serait purement amical, comme celui qu'elle avait autrefois avec la princesse Belle, et elle se sentit soudain nostalgique d'avoir perdu cette amitié, et eut envie de renouer avec cette dernière.

 

Le roi, que personne n'avait vu, se trouvait en retrait, regardant cette scène plus qu'étrange qui se déroulait, et il sourit. Il préférait ne pas entrer en scène tout de suite, attendant qu'une certaine personne rentre dans la salle.

 

Ce que celle-ci fit aussitôt après cela.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quelque chose sembla changer quand une porte s'ouvrit et que la princesse Belle entra.

 

Tout s les regard se portèrent  sur elle , et ce fut comme si ce qu'avait dit Amélia peu de temps avant n'avait plus d'importance. Automatiquement,  tous, si ce n'est Amélia, qui ne l'avait pas vue, se baissèrent dans une révérence parfaitement exécutée, à laquelle, la jeune princesse répondit aussitôt.

 

Amélia se retourna, et elle la vit.

 

Belle était grande, et portait une robe dorée.

 

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua, et elle sourit. Puis elle vit que ce qu'elle avait pu lire n'était pas faux, la réputation de beauté de la princesse n'était en rien usurpée.

 

Ses longs cheveux ch â tain s ,  ses yeux marrons, et son sourire. Oui, elle était vraiment magnifique, et pendant un temps, elle se perdit dans sa contemplation.

 

Belle lui souriait, et Amélia fut  _vraiment_ son charme pendant un instant, presque comme si un sortilège s'était abattue sur elle. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, se trouvait incapable de prononcer un seul mot, avait presque même du mal à respirer.

 

Elle était envoûtée…

 

Tout aurait pu resté ainsi, si son regard ne s'était pas posé sur les fameuse mèches de Belle, d'une couleur blonde, plus ou moins proche de celle de la robe qu'elle portait.

 

Cela lui rappela brusquement la Bête, qui, quand elle apparaissait était différente de ce que Belle pouvait être, et qui aimait tant le sang.

 

Elle eut soudain un flash, voyant presque la robe de Belle être maculée de sang, et semblant entendre  son rire , ou plutôt celui de la Bête, son double maléfique.

 

Et elle se rendit compte d'où elle avait déjà entendu le nom de Nell.

 

Et cela la remplit d'horreur.

 

_Elle a tué Nell_ .

 

Immédiatement, elle se corrigea : elle tuera Nell, si je n'interviens pas.

 

Cela brisa alors d'un seul coup l'enchantement, et elle comprit pourquoi dans l'histoire, le prince agissait de façon si stupide vis-à-vis de la jeune femme, pourquoi il lui demandait de l'épouser après seulement quelques heures en sa compagnie. La magie était derrière tout ça, Amélia le savait.

 

Mais elle, elle avait un atout que d'autres ne possédait pas.

 

Elle savait.

 

Et d'une certaine manière, elle aurait presque préférer ne pas savoir.

 

Reprenant son calme, elle alla saluer la princesse.

 

« Majesté, dit-elle, sans savoir pourquoi, vous êtes en retard ! »

 

Tout les regards se posèrent sur elle, ce qu'elle venait de dire était à la fois incompréhensible, et presque inconvenant. On parlait de la princesse ! Et on ne lui parlait pas ainsi !

 

Cette dernière sourit, amusée par l'impertinence de l'inconnue.

 

«  Je suis navrée pour cela, mais j'ignorais l'heure à laquelle ce cher Rumple allait vous amener, et j'étais en train de faire du cheval quand on m'a prévenue que vous alliez être présentée. Il a fallu que je me change, et que je me prépare pour vous rencontrer.

 

\- Dans ce cas princesse, vous êtes pardonnée. »

 

Tout ceux qui assistaient à la scène restèrent éberlués. Personne n'avait jamais ainsi osé parler à la princesse, si ce n'est son père, Rumplestiltskin, Brennan ou bien  R aiponce, à une époque. Ce n'était pas insultant pour la princesse, mais c'était une forme de reproche.

 

Aucune personne de l'assemblée, y compris Amélia, ne comprit pourquoi elle avait fait cela.

 

Elle en avait juste eu envie. Pour laisser de côté l'horreur et l'effroi qui l'avaient envahie en se souvenant des horreurs que ferait la Bête.

 

_Il faut qu'on la stoppe_ .

 

Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, elle devait aider les habitants du château qui savaient à se battre contre la Bête. Celle-ci n'était pas juste un  _personnage_ fascinant, elle était  _réelle_ .

 

Et elle était monstrueuse, d'après ce qu'elle en savait.

 

Il fallait la détruire, mais comment ?

 

Et surtout, comment le faire sans tuer Belle ?

 

Ce qu'Amélia ne savait pas, c'est que cette interrogation allait la hanter pendant longtemps…


	7. Un royaume pas si paisible.

Au final, à son grand regret, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Belle n'avait pas été très longue. Elles avaient un peu parlé de leurs mondes respectifs, mais très vite, la jeune princesse avait été accaparée par d'autres personnes, et Amélia s'était résignée à la voir s'éloigner.

 

La jeune femme regardait toujours Belle, qui peu de temps auparavant n'était qu'un personnage venant d'un conte de fée, et n'étant pas supposée exister. Sauf que c'était le cas, et Amélia ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non. Elle venait de se rendre compte que les choses ici seraient réellement bien plus compliquées que prévue…

 

Arriver à cette époque était d'une certaine manière la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, dans le sens où elle n'avait presque aucune information sur celle-ci. Elle savait que la Bête commençait alors de plus en plus à se montrer, et c'était bien cela qui lui faisait peur. Belle et la Bête n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, on ne pouvait pas les différencier l'une de l'autre.

 

Cela aurait eu autant de sens que de vouloir séparer le Dr Jekyll de Mr Hyde…

 

La jeune étudiante frissonna, en se disant qu'en fin de compte, la comparaison était probablement plus que juste. Le tout était de savoir si les choses étaient bien ainsi, et si la Bête était à ce point ignoble.

 

(Le problème, c'était qu'elle l'était sûrement.)

 

Les choses auraient sans doute été plus simples s'il avait atterri à l'époque de l'Evil Queen et de Snow White, arranger les choses aurait pris moins de temps, et elle aurait su comment faire.

 

Puis elle secoua la tête, elle se trompait sans aucun doute, rien n'était simple dans ce monde.

 

« Vous allez bien ? Fit une voix désormais reconnaissable. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Raiponce.

 

\- Oui. Tout va bien.

 

L'autre attaqua aussitôt.

 

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

 

Il fallait qu'elle sache, quelque chose d'étrange était rattachée à cette femme, et elle voulait découvrir quoi.

 

\- Dans mon monde, il existe ce que nous appelons des « contes de fées » ; c’est-à-dire des histoires inventées et dont les personnages n'existent pas. Vous et votre père en faîtes partie.

 

\- Quelle est mon histoire ?

 

Le regard qu'Amélia lui adressa était étonnée, cette dernière trouvant cela surprenant qu'elle la croit aussi vite. Mais après tout, elle vivait dans un monde où la magie existait, alors peut-être que sa capacité à croire était plus élevée chez elle que chez une personne comme Amélia.

 

\- Nous avons différentes versions de cette histoire, je ne sais pas réellement ce que tu vas vivre plus tard. »

 

C'était faux. Complètement. Il s'agissait d'un véritable mensonge, mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pas la vérité, en tout cas.

 

 _Ton avenir sera morne, ton père t'abandonnera pour sauver votre royaume, et tu devras attendre au moins cent ans pour le revoir. À moins de mourir_.

 

C'est probablement là qu'elle sut qu'elle _devait_ changer les choses. Elle n'était pas une héroïne, elle le savait, ce n'était pas elle qui allait tuer la Bête.

 

Mais elle savait certaines choses, qu'eux ne savaient pas, et peut-être que grâce à cela, elle pourrait éviter le désastre imminent.

 

Comme la mort du roi.

 

Raiponce n'en demanda pas plus, malgré sa curiosité, ne croyant pas totalement à ce que l'inconnue lui disait. Aussi perspicace que son père, elle se disait bien qu'elle savait certaines choses sur leur monde, que d'autres ne savaient pas.

 

Mais ce genre d'information ne l'intéressait pas tant que cela, et elle ne voulait pas connaître son futur. Chose que son père aurait bien voulu savoir, contrairement à elle.

 

La discussion se termina ainsi, et Amélia fut à nouveau assaillie de questions, plus diverses les unes que les autres.

 

_§§§§_

 

Les semaines suivantes passèrent de manière incroyablement rapide, sans même qu’Amélia ne s'en rende réellement compte. La surveillance qu'on faisait peser sur elle et dont elle avait plus ou moins conscience commençait peu à peu à s'alléger, voire à disparaître.

 

Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas encore osé poser de questions sur ce que la nouvelle habitante du royaume, connue de tous, désormais, pouvait savoir. Le fait est que, sans se l'oser le dire, il ne voulait pas réellement savoir ce qui adviendrait plus tard, si jamais Belle était touchée par la malédiction.

 

Et Amélia, connaissait-elle vraiment des choses sur leur monde ?

 

Il avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec elle, et elle ne s'était pas rétractée, mais avait eu du mal à en parler, et avait un peu menti en prétendant qu'elle ne connaissait pas _leur_ _histoire_ à eux, mais une autre, qui viendrait plus tard.

 

Amélia elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Se confier à eux sur le fait que tenter de détruire la Bête serait une entreprise quasi-impossible, et que le prix à payer serait faramineux ?

 

Ou bien se taire et faire des recherches par elle-même ?

 

Ce questionnement s'interrompit brutalement le jour où le royaume fut attaqué.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle se serait attendue, et Amélia comprit alors que se fier uniquement à ses maigres connaissances qu'elle avait sur ce royaume n'était pas une chose à faire.

 

Tout d'abord, elle avait appris ce jour-là que le royaume possédait un accès à la mer, ce qui la stupéfia, car ce n'était pas mentionné dans l'histoire, du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle se demanda intérieurement pourquoi lors de la malédiction qui avait touché le royaume, personne n'avait essayé de passer par la mer, avant de se rappeler que les ronces avaient dû empêcher le passage.

 

Elle regarda le bateau sur lequel elle se trouvait, magnifique, spacieux, et elle se mit à sourire. L'idée était de lui montrer les splendeurs du royaume par le biais de la mer, et elle se dit que ce serait peut-être l'occasion pour elle de se rapprocher de Belle.

 

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa présentation, la princesse et elle n'étaient pas amies. Ce qui avait un sens, étant donné le fait que la princesse était occupée par d'autres choses, et qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. En revanche, si Amélia était bien ravie d'une chose, c'était de s'être rapprochée d'une personne.

 

Raiponce, la fille de Rumplestiltskin.

 

Les deux femmes avaient rapidement tissés des liens amicaux, poussées toutes deux à cela, en partie par leur solitude, en partie à cause de leur discussion lors de la présentation d'Amélia à la cour. Elles parlaient beaucoup ensembles, de tout et de rien, du monde de l'autre, de livres, d'Histoire… De choses et d'autres.

 

Au-delà du fait de s'être liée avec la fille du conseiller, ce qui était une bonne chose pour son intégration dans ce monde, Amélia était heureuse de s'être enfin faite une amie sur qui elle pourrait compter désormais.

 

Elle n'était plus seule, et sentait que de son côté Raiponce ressentait la même choses ; elles étaient pareilles, et se complétaient, Raiponce avec sa fougue et son insolence, et l'autre jeune femme, plus posée et plus calme. Toutes deux étaient à la fois complètement différentes et semblables, dans leur recherche d'une autre personne qui pourrait les comprendre.

 

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit un hurlement de terreur résonner qu'elle sut qu'il était trop tard.

 

Ils étaient attaqués.

 

Par des pirates.

 

La journée commençait vraiment mal.

 

_§§§§_

 

Tout se déroula en réalité très vite, du moins au début, et personne ne sut réellement comment réagir, avant que les soldats ne se reprennent rapidement, et qu'un combat ne commence à s'engager entre eux et les pirates qui venaient d'arriver sur le bateau.

 

Le combat fut féroce, et long. À la grande surprise d'Amélia, tous, hormis elle, savaient parfaitement se battre. Belle se révéla être très douée à l'épée, tout comme Raiponce, qui se défendait très bien elle aussi.

 

Amélia s'était quant à elle mise à l'écart, n'ayant aucun moyen de se battre, ne possédant ni arme, ni capacités pour combattre les pirates en question, et elle tenta de faire toute petite, et de ne pas se faire remarquer.

 

Elle se sentit inutile comme jamais auparavant, ne parvenant qu'à admirer les habitants du royaume se battre pour leur vie. Le roi était un combattant hors-pair, ce qui ne surprit pas la jeune femme, mais moins que celui qui était apparemment le chef de la garde, et qui l'avait trouvée, à savoir Brennan.

 

 _Ils sont doués_.

 

C'était normal, bien évidemment, ils avaient dû sûrement apprendre à se battre dès leur plus jeune âge, et cela devait être le cas de la princesse et de son amie. Dans ce monde plein de dangers, savoir se battre devait être le minimum à faire pour être capable de survivre.

 

Même si la situation n'était pas très bonne, elle fut ravie d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur ce royaume, à savoir qu'il ne considérait pas les femmes comme des petites chose fragiles.

 

Et ça lui plut.

 

Elle avait peur, c'est vrai. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire, se sentait perdue, et inutile. Mais Amélia avait confiance en eux pour les sauver.

 

Elle se sentit aussi lâche, mais ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, ne sachant pas se battre, n'ayant jamais appris. S'il s'était agi d'un combat à mains nus, elle aurait _peut_ \- _être_ pu avoir une chance, c'était le seul type de combat qu'elle savait pratiquer.

 

Concentrée sur les combats, elle ne comprit que trop tard qu'on l'emmenait de force ailleurs, elle voulut hurler, mais une main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de le faire. Et, impuissante, elle fut menée sur l'autre bateau sans que personne ne puisse rien faire pour elle.

 

Ni ne voit quoi que ce soit.

 

Une fois cela fait, quand la personne qui l'avait attrapée la relâcha quelques secondes, elle lui flanqua aussitôt un coup en plein visage. Surpris, et sonné, il s'écroula au sol, tandis que, furieuse d'avoir été piégée aussi facilement, elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper.

 

Inapte au combat, certes, mais non plus incapable de se défendre.

 

Une voix résonna alors derrière elle.

 

« C'était un joli coup ! »

 

La jeune femme se retourna, et plissa légèrement les yeux afin de distinguer son interlocuteur.

 

Il s'agissait d'un homme, _évidement_ (apparemment, les femmes pirates n'existaient pas ici. Ou pas sur ce bateau du moins.)

 

Elle ne le reconnut pas, ce qui… avait du sens, vu qu'elle ne connaissait semble-t-il pas tant que cela ce monde, ignorant qu'il y existait des pirates. Il avait les mains croisés, et, le sourire aux lèvres, la regardait avec curiosité.

 

Il était assez grand, blond, et son visage était balafré par une cicatrice le long de sa joue gauche. Ses yeux étaient verts, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, et il était plutôt beau.

 

Enfin c'était pas comme si Amélia en avait quelque chose à faire…

 

Elle restait là, méfiante, se doutant qu'il faisait partie de l'équipage, et ne put que pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant que sur l'autre bateau, le roi et son équipage semblaient avoir pris l'avantage. Amélia jeta un coup d’œil autour d'elle, se demandant pourquoi elle se trouvait ici.

 

Le pirate répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle ne l'ait posée.

 

« Les membres de cet équipage ne sont pas tous d'une grande intelligence, ironisa-t-il. Je suppose donc que votre présence est due au fait qu'on vous a prise pour la princesse…

 

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Une princesse… moi ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

 

Son sourire s'accentua.

 

\- Il est facile de confondre… Sans compter que vous êtes une des trois seules femmes du bateau… Il avait une chance sur trois de réussir.

 

\- Et deux sur trois de se planter, marmonna-t-elle.

 

L'inconnu éclata de rire. Le regard de la jeune femme se fit assez suspicieux ; ce type était quant même assez bizarre, et étrange.

 

« Vous êtes quant même assez mauvais, non ? Votre équipage n'a pas l'air très doué.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

\- Heu… ça vous fait rien que je vous dise ça ?

 

\- Non… en fait, ce n'est _pas_ mon équipage.

 

\- Oh, _vraiment_  ?

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Vous êtes quant même un pirate…

 

\- Non.

 

\- Et votre cicatrice, elle vient d'où ?

 

Ce fut à son tour de hausser un sourcil. Quant à elle, elle faillit rire : la situation était à la fois absurde et presque sensée. Ils étaient là, discutant, malgré la bataille qui faisait toujours rage, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Et en même temps, le fait est qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

 

\- Vous m'avez démasqué, félicitation !

 

\- Arrêtez les flatteries, vous voulez ?

 

\- Non. Et vous êtes ?

 

\- Amélia Jones. Mais je doute que ça ait un grand intérêt. »

 

Amélia avait beau réfléchir, elle ne comprenait pas de quel personnage il pouvait s'agir. Puis, le jeune homme (qui n'avait pas plus de trente ans, à première vue) finit par baisser le bras gauche, et le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par un détail particulier.

 

Elle sursauta.

 

 _Oh bordel_.

 

Celui qui se trouvait devant elle avait une main en moins. Ainsi qu'un crochet à la place de cette main.

 

 _Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel_?

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle leva un sourcil surpris, suspicieux et un peu lassé, puis elle soupira.

 

« C'est une blague ? S'exclama-t-elle brutalement.

 

\- Heu… non.

 

\- Vous allez pas me faire croire que c'est un hasard si vous êtes sur un bateau… Est-ce que vous êtes le capitaine Hook ?

 

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. »

 

Soudain, sans aucune raison valable, Amélia se mit à éclater de rire.

 

« Oh bordel j'y crois pas, hoqueta-t-elle alors que le pirate la regardait avec surprise, et presque méfiance. Il faut que je tombe sur un équipage de pirates, et _bien sûr_ , comme _par hasard_ , le premier que je croise est le type qui a perdu une main ! Et qui accessoirement ne devrait pas être là. C'est _vraiment_ n'importe quoi cette histoire !

 

\- Vous allez bien ?

 

-Oui, parfaitement bien, juste… laissez-moi récupérer un peu, et examiner si oui ou non c'est une bonne nouvelle.

 

\- Quoi donc ?

 

\- Le fait que je vous ai rencontré…

 

\- Autrement, vous avez d'autres choses à dire ? Dit-il, ne prenant pas en compte le fait qu'apparemment elle le connaissait.

 

\- Oui, je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça…

 

\- Et donc, vous me connaissez ?

 

\- Oh que oui, je vous connais… Vous n'êtes pas connu ici ?

 

\- Pas réellement… Je suis juste un capitaine d'un modeste équipage qui…

 

\- Oh, fit-elle en riant, pitié, me dites pas que Smee est ici, je _déteste c_ e personnage !

 

\- Non il n'est pas… Il la regarda avec un air étrange. Est-ce que vous êtes…

 

\- Folle ? Peut-être, un peu. Elle riait toujours. Après tout, nous sommes tous un peu fous, vous ne croyez pas ? »

 

Oui. Elle avait pété un câble. Vraiment. Mais il y avait de quoi.

 

Il lui sourit.

 

« Vous regrettez d'être tombé sur moi, pas vrai ? Demanda la jeune femme, une fois qu'elle se fut calmée.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

\- Mieux vaut vous que ces tocards, marmonna le pirate. Et puis, vous au moins, vous êtes drôle. Un peu étrange, mais drôle.

 

\- Donc ce n'est _pas_ votre équipage…

 

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

 

\- Disons que _mon_ équipage a été décimé par _cet_ équipage.

 

\- Je comprends pourquoi leur défaite vous fait plaisir. »

 

Un sourire presque fou apparut sur le visage de Hook.

 

« Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point. »

 

La jeune femme sursauta ; ce n'était pas Killian Jones, mais on n'en était pas loin.

 

« Ok… vous aussi vous êtes un peu fou donc… Rappelez-moi de ne jamais devenir votre ennemi.

 

Il rit.

 

\- Votre nom au fait ?

 

\- Vous le connaissez déjà… Mon nom est James Hook.

 

\- …

 

\- …

 

\- Dites-moi que c'est un pseudonyme, et que vous ne vous appeliez pas _vraiment_ comme cela. Je veux dire… à moins que vous ne vous soyez _volontairement_ coupé la main pour correspondre à votre nom…

 

Le pirate éclata à nouveau de rire.

 

\- Je ne suis pas fou à ce point-là… C'est plutôt un hasard, je dirais.

 

\- Un hasard ironique alors, murmura Amélia ; un hasard qui n'en est pas vraiment un, si vous voulez mon avis. »

 

Son air était étrange, mais le pirate se décida à ne pas en tenir compte. Tout les pirates avaient été soit tués, soit arrêtés, et James savoura le fait que ceux qui avaient défait son équipage aient été vaincus eux aussi.

 

« Ils vont pas vous laisser partir…

 

\- Pardon ?

 

\- Vous êtes un pirate… je pense pas que vous laissez partir soit une option pour eux. Ni même une bonne chose.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- Simple intuition. Je vous préviens juste, en fait, le mieux pour vous aurait été de vous enfuir.

 

\- Pour aller où ?

 

\- Aucune idée... »

 

_§§§§_

 

Amélia avait eu raison. Une fois la bataille finit (enfin, quand les pirates, qui en fait étaient très mauvais, avaient été battus), le pirate fit partie de ceux enfermés en prison, mais à l'écart des autres. De l'équipage, il ne restait que quelques hommes, la plupart d'entre eux ayant été tués.

 

La jeune femme tremblait un peu, sachant à quoi elle avait échappé. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas du tout réfléchi, mais, alors qu'elle voyait que de leur côté à eux aussi il y avait des morts, elle comprit que son sort aurait pu être pire si elle avait eu moins de chance.

 

 _Heureusement qu'on m'a prise pour la princesse_.

 

Elle aurait dû mourir…

 

En fait, elle ne le comprit qu'en voyant un Brennan effaré se diriger vers elle, puis en voyant à quel point il avait l'air soulagé de la savoir en vie.

 

« Amélia, est-ce que tout va bien ?

 

\- Oui Brennan, je… je crois. »

 

Avec surprise, elle le vit qui abandonnait sa retenue habituelle, quand il la serra dans ses bras, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce qui lui arrivait.

 

Elle appréciait beaucoup Brennan, il l'avait trouvée, et ramenée au château, et depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait eu de cesse de tenter de gagner sa confiance, malgré son apparente méfiance. Apparemment, c'était chose faite désormais, et elle répondit à son étreinte. Et, l'espace d'une seconde, elle se dit que _peut_ \- _être_ , si elle restait ici, elle pourrait trouver une famille qui la comprendrait.

 

Avec un peu de chance…


	8. Ne plus être faible.

Amélia ne s'attendait pas à certaines choses en rentrant au palais. Il y avait certaines choses dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience pendant le combat, parce qu'à partir du moment où elle avait changé de bateau, elle en avait été relativement protégée.

 

Ironiquement.

 

Puisqu'on l'avait enlevée dans un autre but, mais vu qu'elle s'était défendue… ça n'avait pas vraiment marché.

 

Elle avait donc raté un certain nombre d'événements, dont la bataille elle-même, mais aussi l'après-bataille. La jeune femme avait mis du temps à revenir à terre, et on pouvait dire que environ deux ou trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la bataille.

 

Autrement dit, les gens avaient eut le temps de bien paniquer.

 

Et même si cette panique n'avait pas duré tant de temps que cela, le fait est que la disparition momentanée d'Amélia avait fait peur à certains. Bien que cela fut largement occulté par les habitants, son sort étant resté indifférent pour la plupart d'entre eux.

 

Mais pas tous.

 

Ceux du bateau notamment, que ce soit le roi, Brennan (qui l'avait retrouvée), ou encore Rumplestiltskin. Mais aussi Raiponce et Belle.

 

Ces deux dernières n'avaient pas pendant le combat réalisé que la nouvelle venue avait disparu, ce n'est que plus tard qu'elles le comprirent. Elle furent d'ailleurs les premières à s'en rendre compte.

 

D'autres personnes furent donc prévenues de ce qui était arrivé.

 

De ce fait, Amélia ne s'attendit pas à l'étreinte que lui donna la jeune servante Nell.

 

Elle se figea, un peu incertaine et surprise par la tournure des événements. Avant de répondre à l'étreinte, se rendant rapidement compte que l'autre jeune femme tremblait légèrement.

 

« Nell ? Demanda-elle alors. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

 

Le regard de l'autre femme se posa sur elle.

 

\- Oh, c'est bien simple, tu as disparu, personne ne savait où tu étais, du coup j'étais inquiète. »

 

Amélia sourit alors.

 

Elle n'était pas chez elle, non.

 

Pas encore.

 

Ce n'était que le début.

 

_§§§§_

 

Une fois que tout ceux qui en avaient quelque chose à faire de la jeune femme (à savoir… pas tant de monde que cela, elle n'était pas connue dans tout le royaume, ni aimée de tous) surent qu'elle allait bien, Amélia put demander ce qui allait arriver aux pirates.

 

« Ils seront renvoyés dans leur royaume et jugés là-bas pour leurs crimes, répondit le roi à la jeune femme.

 

\- Tout les pirates ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

 

\- Hé bien… oui, je suppose. »

 

Amélia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle se sentait un peu gênée par cette situation, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Les autres pirates, peu importe, ils les avaient attaqués, donc… ils avaient ce qu'ils méritaient.

 

Mais il y en avait un qui avait son attention. D'une certaine manière, à défaut de lui sauver la vie, au moins il ne l'avait pas attaquée. Et puis c'était quant même un personnage qu'elle aimait bien, alors le voir dans cette histoire lui plaisait beaucoup.

 

Hook. Un pirate, certes, et donc probablement faisant partie des méchants.

 

Apparemment.

 

Mais bon, sachant qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde où la Bête existait, sa définition de ce qui était mauvais avait été assez assouplie. Et puis elle ne savait pas quelle version du pirate était présente ici.

 

Un pirate type Jack Sparrow, plus drôle que dangereux, et sympathique, ou bien quelqu'un comme celui du roman d'origine ?

 

Anti-héros ou méchant, c'était quelque chose qu'elle devrait découvrir.

 

Enfin, si on la laissait faire.

 

Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

 

« En fait, l'équipage va bientôt partir, mais en ce qui concerne l'autre pirate, celui qui apparemment était leur prisonnier, il va rester quelque temps ici, dit Brennan, avant qu'on ne décide quoi en faire. »

 

La nouvelle venue poussa un soupir quasi-involontaire de soulagement.

 

Bon.

 

Elle avait donc plus de temps.

 

Belle se trouvait là elle aussi, la regardant avec un certain soulagement.

 

Et Amélia lui sourit alors, avec un certain pincement au cœur, en voyant que cette princesse qu'elle admirait désormais de façon sérieuse, en tant que personne, et plus seulement comme personnage, pouvait tenir à elle d'une quelconque manière.

 

Et elle n'était pas la seule semble-t-il, Rumplestiltskin, ainsi que le roi, Brennan et Raiponce avaient eux aussi eu peur pour elle. De façon extrêmement égoïste, elle s'en trouva un peu ravie, en comprenant que ce monde l'avait en partie acceptée, chose qu'elle avait commencé à réaliser en étant retrouvée par le chef de la garde.

 

Ce monde n'était pas le sien, pas encore, il était trop tôt pour cela ; elle n'était là que depuis quelques temps, et même si certaines personnes semblaient tenir à elle, le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves.

 

Ce qui la mena donc à se poser un certain nombre de questions sur elle-même.

 

Et finalement, après un temps de réflexion, elle finit par trouver la réponse.

 

Et celle-ci lui apparut claire, si claire qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas trouvée avant.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand Brennan vit Amélia Jones se diriger vers lui avec un objet dans la main qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à la voir porter, et avec un air décidé sur le visage, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 

Il était assis à son bureau, en train de rédiger un rapport qui concernait la récente attaque de pirates sur leur royaume. Autant dire qu'il s'emmerdait ferme, mais bon, le fait est aussi qu'il avait bientôt terminé.

 

« Amélia, dis-moi, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

 

Il remarqua aussitôt que la jeune femme semblait à la fois gênée, mal à l'aise, mais aussi déterminée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

 

« Vous savez, Brennan, commença-t-elle alors difficilement, qu'il y a peu (l'attaque datait de deux jours), nous avons été attaqués.

 

L'autre eut un sourire mi-amusé mi-surpris.

 

\- Hé bien… oui. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas l'apprendre…

 

\- Par chance pour nous, ceux qui nous ont attaqué étaient assez mauvais, et ont été mis hors d'état de nuire rapidement, et donc personne n'en a vraiment souffert au final.

 

\- Jusque là je te suis, mais pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ?

 

\- _Parce que j'ai été inutile_  ! »

 

L'autre sursauta presque face à la virulence d'Amélia, qui avait quasiment hurlé ses derniers mots. Il fronça les sourcils.

 

« Qu'entend-tu exactement par là ?

 

\- Vous tous, vous étiez là, à vous battre de façon remarquable, à repousser les ennemis, et moi… je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire capturer.

 

\- Mais tout c'est bien fini, et on t'a sauvé.

 

\- Oui, tu… tu m'as sauvé, je le sais, et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais… j'aurais voulu pouvoir savoir me défendre, réussir à ne pas me faire attraper. Servir à quelque chose.

 

\- Tu sais, ajouta Brennan, tu as quelque peu effrayé le pirate que tu as assommé, celui qui t'avais enlevé. Il pensait que t'enlever serait facile, il a eu tord.

 

\- J'espère qu'il ne risquera plus de penser que les femmes sont des petites chose fragiles, marmonna-t-elle, parce que je ne le suis pas.

 

\- Et si tu me disais la raison de ta présence, de ta visite, de ton discours, et de pourquoi tu portes ça ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard vers la main gauche de la jeune femme.

 

Cette dernière eut un grand sourire, puis, sans prévenir et sans vraiment faire attention, elle posa violemment l'objet en question sur la table.

 

C'était une épée.

 

Son sourire s'accentua, et une lueur nouvelle apparut dans son regard.

 

« Ce que je veux est très simple, Brennan. Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre. Je ne veux plus être faible ! »

 

Et le chef de la garde accepta.

 

_§§§§_

 

On peut dire que les débuts de l’entraînement d'Amélia furent assez compliqués.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Ok, en fait ce fut tout d'abord très clairement une catastrophe, _Amélia_ elle-même était une catastrophe. Ce dont elle se rendit compte d'elle-même très rapidement.

 

Comme Raiponce et Belle.

 

Parce que bien évidement, Brennan avait eu la bonne (ou plutôt l'horrible) idée de faire s'entraîner les trois jeunes femmes ensembles, puisque la princesse et son amie, après l'incident du bateau avaient exprimé la volonté de se remettre à l'entraînement.

 

Un mot pour qualifier l'état d'esprit d'Amélia.

 

 _Enfer_.

 

C'était exagéré et faux, et le pire c'est que c'est elle qui avait voulu cela, mais au début du moins, elle ne s'en sortit pas bien du tout. Elle ne renonça pas, par orgueil, volonté de bien faire, et détermination, mais elle ne fut pas loin de le faire.

 

Sans oublier le fait que Brennan, en plus d'être un bon professeur, était un excellent combattant.

 

(Ce qui était parfaitement logique.)

 

Bordel.

 

Cette histoire allait être longue.

 

Et douloureuse.

 

Les jours passant, cela finit par s'arranger quelque peu, et Amélia commença à faire des progrès. Et finit par comprendre une chose.

 

En combat singulier contre la Bête, elle ne ferait pas le poids une seule seconde. Belle elle-même était une combattante aguerri, qui pouvait faire le poids face à des soldats très bien entraînés, ou face à des pirates.

 

Elle n'était pas si douée que cela, mais se défendait quant même bien à l'épée, tout comme son amie Raiponce, et il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trois secondes pour désarmer une Amélia qui avait déjà du mal à manier une épée.

 

En clair, contre la Bête, elle était morte. La princesse était une combattante loyale, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas de son alter-ego maléfique et ensorcelant (au sens magique du terme).

 

Amélia se posa de nombreuses fois la question suivante :

 

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

 

Ce monde n'était pas le sien, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la magie, et d'autres choses propres à cet endroit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait facile apprendre à se servir d'une épée (elle avait fait un peu d'escrime, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Vraiment rien.) mais… elle ne croyait pas que _ce serait difficile à ce point_.

 

Parce que ça l'était. Heureusement, Raiponce compatit rapidement face à ses échecs et lui donna quelques conseils, que l'autre femme suivit, ce qui la servit. Et peu à peu, grâce à ces conseils, et à l'enseignement de Brennan, elle apprit à se battre. En souffrant beaucoup.

 

Elle n'était pas du niveau de Belle ou de Raiponce, dont le niveau n'était pas si élevé que cela non plus, elles avaient l'avantage de l'expérience face à elle, mais elle saurait se défendre en combat singulier.

 

C'était au moins ça.

 

_§§§§_

 

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Amélia, et les choses se déroulaient bien, le royaume était de nouveau en paix malgré l'attaque, et le capitaine Hook croupissait toujours en prison.

 

Bon… certes, tout ne se passait pas bien pour tout le monde. Amélia aurait apprécié pouvoir lui rendre visite, simplement pour discuter, et en savoir plus sur lui.

 

Oui, elle voulait atrocement savoir quelle version de l'histoire pouvait bien être la sienne.

 

Sauf que seuls les membres de la famille royale ou les membres de la garde royale pouvaient s'y rendre, à moins bien sûr d'avoir une autorisation spéciale venant du roi. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas, n'étant pas encore suffisamment en confiance auprès de celui-ci.

 

Mais bon… ça viendrait.

 

Il lui suffisait d'attendre.

 

Attendre, elle savait faire. Elle y était habituée, après tout.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le roi se trouvait être assez satisfait de la tournure des choses, ce qui était en soi un véritable exploit. De façon absurdement étonnante, les choses allaient réellement mieux depuis l'arrivée de cette étrange Amélia Jones, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

 

Lui et elle discutaient souvent, elle parlait de son royaume (enfin, son pays, puisqu'elle ne l'appelait pas ainsi) ; lui évoquait sa famille, l'histoire de son pays. Leurs discussions étaient souvent longues et passionnantes, il devait bien lui reconnaître cela.

 

Et en fait, depuis que cette femme surprenante et également très bizarre, il fallait l'avouer, se trouvait chez eux, hé bien… tout allait mieux.

 

C'était peut-être exagéré que de dire cela, mais le fait est que passé la question de est-ce qu'elle est dangereuse ou pas (et la réponse était définitivement non), oui, les choses allaient bien mieux qu'avant.

 

Si on exceptait également les fameux pirates complètement oubliés de tous (dans le sens où ils ne referaient plus d'apparition dans l'histoire, si ce n'est un certain capitaine manchot), c'était bien le cas.

 

Depuis les trois mois précédents, une chose et une seule obsédait le roi, Rumplestiltskin, Brennan, le premier ministre, bref, tout ceux qui savaient avec certitude que Belle avait une part sombre : la Bête.

 

Leur peur la plus grande était que celle-ci ne refasse surface, pour une raison quelconque, et ne soit plus sanglante que jamais, et ne finisse par tuer quelqu'un, ce qu'elle avait déjà failli faire.

 

Et pourtant… rien. Depuis ces fameux trois mois, rien du tout, rien ni personne, la Bête se tenait à carreau.

 

Ce qui était un véritable soulagement pour tous, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait eu de jours sombres, et la tension au château commençait peu à peu à s'apaiser.

 

Même si malgré cette accalmie, tous savaient que l'horreur et l'enfer reprendraient de plus belle.

 

En réalité, cela ne tarda réellement pas longtemps avant d'arriver.

 

_§§§§_

 

Un sourire profondément satisfait s'installa sur le visage de la Bête. Elle secoua sa longue chevelure désormais blonde, et prit le temps de s'étirer, un peu comme si elle sortait d'un profond sommeil. Ce qui était le cas, de son point de vue à elle.

 

Enfin.

 

Belle avait fini par lui laisser les commandes de façon totale, _là_ , elle allait pouvoir profiter, au moins pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures à venir. À peu près. C'était ça l'un de ses principaux problèmes avec Belle, celle-ci ne voulait pas lui laisser le contrôle, se battant inconsciemment contre elle, ce qui faisait qu'elle restait beaucoup trop souvent dans l'ombre.

 

Bien trop selon elle. C'était pour cela qu'elle luttait contre l'esprit de la princesse, pour avoir le droit d'être dans la lumière, du moins pour un temps, et d'avoir le contrôle.

 

Et s'amuser un peu, aussi.

 

En ce jour elle avait deux buts : visiter quelqu'un, et bien évidement, organiser un bal. La deuxième chose fut assez rapidement effectué, et elle ne put que sourire face à l'air d'effroi qui apparut sur la domestique à qui elle donna cet ordre.

 

La peur.

 

La seule émotion qu'elle parvenait à faire naître chez les autres, et ce qu'elle ne cessait de faire depuis sa première apparition, depuis qu'on l'avait nommée la Bête.

 

La peur et le désir.

 

Elle comptait susciter cela au cours de la soirée à venir.

 

Et elle allait follement s'amuser.

 

Une fois son ordre exécuté, ou en cours d'exécution, elle se rendit avec rapidité en direction des geôles, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Le bruit que la sœur maléfique était de retour avait fait surface rapidement parmi les domestiques, le garde la laissa donc passer sans discuter.

 

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, face à la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait le capitaine pirate, puis elle fit la moue.

 

Dommage.

 

Elle aurait préféré être face à tout l'équipage, à savoir les autres pirates, pas juste celui qui n'aurait pas voulu être là. Mais elle avait besoin de ça.

 

Au bout de quelques secondes, le capitaine releva la tête, et sourit.

 

Il se releva, et se rapprocha des barreaux, tout comme elle.

 

« Votre majesté, fit-il avec respect. Enfin un respect ironique plutôt, mais bon…

 

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Comment…

 

\- Je sais que c'est vous ? Simple déduction. J'ai déjà vu le roi, apparemment la reine de ce royaume est morte, et vous êtes de toute façon trop jeune pour être elle. Seul le roi où sa famille peuvent descendre ici, ou bien les gardes, et vous n'êtes pas habillée ainsi, donc… je suppose que vous êtes la princesse.

 

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

 

\- Bien vu. Vous êtes assez perspicace… Elle soupira faussement. Dommage que je doive faire cela. »

 

Et, avec un geste brusque, elle l'attira à elle, plongea sa main dans sa poitrine, et lui arracha le cœur. L'autre hurla, bien évidemment, et elle lui sourit d'un air presque désolé.

 

« Écoutez moi bien, fit-elle, serrant son cœur et en ignorant ses cris de douleurs et ses appels à l'aide, monsieur le pirate. Avisez vous encore d'attaquer _mon_ pays et de mettre en danger _mon_ royaume, et vous aurez affaire à moi. Et croyez moi, ce sera beaucoup plus douloureux que ce que je fais actuellement. »

 

Elle replaça alors son cœur à sa place et, satisfaite d'elle-même, remonta.

 

Le pirate resta hébété quelques secondes, avant de demander au garde :

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

 

Et, d'un air presque imperceptible, le garde lui répondit :

 

\- C'était la sœur jumelle de la princesse, capitaine. Vous venez tout juste de prendre part à un des jours sombres du royaume. »

 

Frissonnant, le pirate retourna au fond de sa cellule, se jurant de ne pas approchant cette folle, prête à tout pour protéger son royaume.

 

Même à s'attaquer à un quasi-innocent.

 

(Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur lui-même, c'était un pirate, après tout.)

 

La princesse, quant à elle, finit par remonter à l'air libre, et observa avec délice les prochains préparatifs de sa fête imminente être mis en place, et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

 

Ce serait une fête sublime, foi de Bête et de princesse.

 

Une chaleur familière l'envahit alors qu'elle repensait avec délice à sa fête précédente, où elle s'était si follement amusée. Aux dépens de certains, peut-être, mais après tout, qu'importe ?

 

La Bête avait cela de particulier qu'elle ne faisait pas réellement la différence entre le bien et le mal, on n'avait jamais vraiment pu lui expliquer. De ce fait, il suffisait qu'une chose lui fasse plaisir pour qu'elle l'accomplisse.

 

Ou alors que quelque chose la gêne pour qu'elle veuille s'en débarrasser, comme elle l'avait fait avec le pirate. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un avertissement. Sans compter le fait que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tenu de cœur dans sa main, qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister.

 

Elle saisit alors un verre remplit à ras bord d'une boisson rouge vif, et ne put s'empêcher de doucement rire en voyant qu'il contenait exactement ce qu'elle voulait comme boisson pour le soir à venir.

 

Elle but entièrement le verre, avec une joie manifeste.

 

Ce qui allait suivre serait fantastique, et au-delà de ses espérances.

 

Cela ne l'en comblait que plus.

 


	9. Un avant-goût de la fête.

La peur était de retour. Après une grande période d'accalmie, celle-ci avait fini par revenir, au final. Ce n'était pas une surprise, vraiment pas. Peu importe ce qui avait permis de calmer la Bête pendant un temps, ce n'était plus le cas.

 

Personne ne paniquait au château, l'habitude sans doute, mais le fait est qu'à part les fameux nobles invités à la fête organisée par la princesse, tous allaient bientôt se barricader dans leurs chambres, en attendant que l'orage passe.

 

Ce qui n'était pas une métaphore, puisque lors de ses apparitions, la Bête provoquait souvent des orages, quand elle déchaînait ses pouvoirs, contenus depuis beaucoup trop de temps. Par chance, cela ne durait pas tant de temps que cela, et la fête en question se déroulait dans une partie éloignée du château, donc l'éviter était assez facile.

 

La difficulté était presque de pouvoir s'y rendre en fait. Amélia examinait avec beaucoup de circonspection la nouvelle attitude des habitants du château, qui semblaient tous beaucoup moins calmes qu'auparavant et, à la fois surprise et intéressée, elle tenta d'en comprendre la raison.

 

Personne ne voulut répondre à ses questions, et même si elle connaissait déjà l'histoire, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait se produire. De son point de vue, la Bête n'était pas censée se montrer en plein jour avant la mort de son père, avant qu'elle ne le tue et ne s'en débarrasse.

 

Elle ne pensa donc pas tout d'abord que la présence de la Bête était ce qui causait l'effroi de tous.

 

Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait jamais rencontré la Bête, et connaître une histoire ne signifiait pas pouvoir deviner ce qui s'y déroulerait !

 

Nell tremblait de tout son corps à cet instant. Elle avait beau n'avoir jamais rencontré la Bête, le fait est qu'une profonde terreur s'était emparée d'elle à la mention de son nom.

 

Elle allait venir, en fait, elle était déjà là. Cette nouvelle ne plaisait à personne, que ce soit ceux qui savaient qui était la Bête, ou ceux qui l'ignoraient.

 

La jeune servante ne le savait pas, elle croyait à la fable de la sœur jumelle maléfique. Rapidement, elle marcha à travers les couloirs, sans regarder où elle allait, et finit par rentrer dans Amélia.

 

Celle-ci jeta un rapide coup à d’œil à la jeune femme, et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, certainement. Là, ça commençait à devenir bizarre, et étrange. Que se passait-il donc pour que les trois quarts du château aient semblé perdre la raison ? Elle devait le découvrir.

 

« Nell ! Où vas-tu donc ?

 

\- Je suis désolée Amélia, mais je pense que je vais devoir y aller.

 

\- Que se passe-t-il donc ? »

 

Nell s'arrêta puis se tourna vers Amélia et soupira. Elle appréciait sincèrement la jeune femme, sans en être amoureuse, mais elle l'aimait bien, en tant qu'amie. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas encore parvenue à ses fins, mais elle n'en était pas loin : le fait est qu'Amélia ne réagissait pas à ses insinuations voilées. Elle désespérait donc peu à peu.

 

« Je ne peux pas en parler.

 

\- Explique-moi au moins ce que vous faîtes ! Que je puisse savoir contre qui vous semblez vous battre. »

 

Le regard de la jeune femme était curieux et innocent, inconsciente qu'elle était de la menace qui pesait sur eux tous. Contrairement à Nell, qui poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle devait se taire, Rumplestiltskin lui avait ordonné de ne rien dire à Amélia, parce que celle-ci ne comprendrait sûrement pas et qu'elle prendrait peur.

 

Mais elle, elle connaissait le courage de la nouvelle venue, et ne savait donc plus quoi faire. Si seulement Amélia savait quel effet elle avait sur elle, le faisant douter de ses choix… Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

 

Sans oublier le fait qu'elle voulait parler de cette histoire de fou à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait la soutenir et l'aider à traverser cette épreuve.

 

« La Bête, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

 

Amélia blêmit aussitôt.

 

\- Quoi ? Hoqueta-t-elle. »

 

Son amie ne se rendit pas compte du fait que ce n'était pas la peur, mais bien la surprise qui avait suscité cette question. La Bête ? Déjà ? Amélia ressentit un profond trouble intervenir en elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, cela lui paraissait trop absurde à ses yeux.

 

_Et pourtant…_

 

_C'est bien ce monde-là dans lequel tu rêvais de vivre ?_

 

_Le monde de la Bête._

 

_Que croyais-tu ?_

 

_Qu'elle ne serait pas là ?_

 

Pas tout de suite, pensa-t-elle. Pas avant un ou deux ans. Pas ainsi en tout cas.

 

« Qui est la Bête ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle savait déjà. Elle ne voulait que savoir ce que Nell savait.

 

\- Il s'agit de la sœur jumelle de la princesse, elle est blonde aux mèches brunes, et on la dit monstrueuse. On la dit magicienne, sorcière. On dit beaucoup d'autres choses sur elles… que je n'ai pas pu vérifier. »

 

Amélia pensa distraitement qu'elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de coucher avec Nell pour qu'elle lui dise tout, contrairement au chasseur de l'histoire d'origine.

 

Mais quelque chose clochait définitivement, Amélia commençait peu à peu à s'en rendre compte, et en fait, cela tenait à une seule et unique chose.

 

La temporalité.

 

D'après les souvenirs que la jeune femme gardait de l'ouvrage, la Bête ne surgissait de manière éclatante qu'après avoir tué son père. C'était le principal repère temporel qu'elle avait en mémoire, d'après les récits de Rumplestiltskin.

 

Oui, c'était bien cela, après le départ du conseiller pour la tour de la sorcière, Belle tuait son père, devenait la reine et débutait ses fameux bals sanglants.

 

Tiens, en parlant de cela.

 

« Et que compte-elle faire ? Pourquoi avez-vous si peur ?

 

\- Il y aura un bal ce soir. Elle fait toujours cela quand elle revient, elle aime danser et s'amuser. La princesse invite toujours les jeunes nobles, pour danser avec elle. Mais on dit qu'il se passe de terribles choses là-bas. »

 

Quand Nell se tut, Amélia resta sur place, figée. Elle avait eu tord, terriblement tord, et elle avait eu beaucoup trop confiance en ce qu'elle savait, persuadée qu'elle était que ses connaissances sur ce monde étaient justes.

 

Elle venait de comprendre qu'en réalité, elle ne savait rien de ce monde, ce n'était toujours pas le sien, et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Sans l'aveu de Nell, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais su ce qu'il se passait dans le château.

 

Si Amélia voulait bien faire une chose, c'était sauver Belle, qui ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même, ignorante qu'elle était qu'elle avait besoin d'être sauvée. La nouvelle venue n'était pas une héroïne, même si elle le voulait, mais elle était prête à se battre pour la jeune princesse.

 

Et une idée soudaine vint à son esprit.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Dis-moi, Nell… qui peut se rendre à ce genre de bal ?

 

\- Ceux invités par la princesse… Les nobles principalement, mais aussi les personnes invitées aux château peuvent y aller.

 

\- Le roi autorise ces fêtes ? Pourquoi la princesse Belle laisse faire cela ? »

 

_Parce qu'elle n'est pas là._

 

 _Elle n'est plus là_.

 

« Le roi l'accepte parce que c'est sa fille. On dit que la princesse laisse faire cela par bonté pour sa sœur, parce que celle-ci est enfermée la plupart du temps. Durant une journée, elles échangent leurs rôles. »

 

Amélia eut un sourire douloureux. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le désespoir du roi et de Rumplestiltskin, qui avaient laissé cette fable se répandre dans le château. Ils ne pouvaient pas avouer que le monstre que tous craignaient était en réalité leur petite princesse adorée.

 

Cela expliquait par ailleurs la méfiance exacerbée contre elle, qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à combattre et à faire disparaître.

 

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Fit Nell, intriguée par tant de questions.

 

Un sourire faussement joyeux se fixa sur le visage d'Amélia.

 

\- Ce que je veux c'est me rendre à la fête qui se déroulera ce soir. »

 

Le regard rempli d'horreur de la servante se posa sur elle, un peu comme si elle se trouvait face à une folle.

 

« Hors de question que je fasse cela, répondit aussitôt Nell.

 

Et cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, pas même les supplications d'Amélia.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

Elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait de quoi la Bête était capable, et un frisson de dégoût la traversa quand elle se rappela justement les crimes de cette dernière. Notamment la mort de Nell, dont Belle avait bu le sang.

 

C'était non pas par folie ou orgueil, qu'elle voulait aller voir la Bête, descendre dans cet sorte d'Enfer créé par elle, fait de sang et de mort.

 

(Où en était-elle à ce niveau-là, elle n'en savait rien. Le roi était toujours là, elle devait donc être prudente.)

 

Mais justement à cause de ce que ce monstre ferait, ce qu'elle ferait subir à Nell, ou à son père, à Rumplestiltskin aussi. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive.

 

Mais comment stopper le cours du destin ? Comment elle, simple étudiante, pourrait faire cela ?

 

Elle n'en savait rien.

 

Elle essayerait.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Elle est dangereuse, insista la servante.

 

\- L'as-tu déjà vu faire ?

 

\- Non. Mais ce qu'il se passe là-bas est immoral semble-t-il. »

 

Cette fois, Amélia eut un sourire. Ah oui, elle avait oublié cela aussi ; c'était probablement la seule chose qui ne l'effarait pas. Cela la perturbait (on parlait quant même d'orgies lors de ces soirées en questions), mais au moins, cela n'était pas inhumain.

 

La magie était quant même présente, puisque celle-ci déchaînait toutes les pulsions (et notamment sexuelles) des invités de ces soirées. Mais le fait est que la Bête aurait tout aussi bien pu les pousser à d'autres choses.

 

À tuer, elle en avait la certitude. Elle connaissait la cruauté de la Bête.

 

« Et parfois, on dit que des servantes doivent s'y rendre. »

 

Oh… là ça commençait mal. Là on entrait dans tout ce que la Bête avait pu ou pourrait faire de terrible, et d'immonde.

 

Là, on parlait de meurtre.

 

« Que leur est-il arrivé ?

 

Elle s'attendait à une réponse semblable à « on ne les a jamais revues » ou encore « elles sont reparties chez elle » ; mais certainement pas « elles sont mortes ».

 

Ce ne fut aucune de ces réponses.

 

« Elles étaient dans un drôle d'état, elles allaient bien, mais leur esprit semblait vide, et elles ne se rappelaient plus de leur soirée. Et elles avaient toute une étrange cicatrice sur le bras, ou au cou. »

 

Amélia, qui avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte sa respiration la relâcha alors. Bien. C'était moins pire que ce qu'elle croyait. La Bête était intelligente, elle se retenait encore, buvant seulement le sang de ces jeunes femmes.

 

Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne commence à tuer ?

 

« J'irais, fit-elle avec courage, et un peu de curiosité malsaine. Je veux voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Ne t'en fait pas Nell, je ne dirais pas que tu m'as parlé.

 

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète, marmonna-t-elle.

 

\- Donc tu refuses toujours ?

 

\- Bien sûr ! Rétorqua-elle, indignée.

 

\- Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda à nouveau Amélia, ne comprenant pas, ou ne voulant pas comprendre.

 

Nell se décida enfin à le lui faire comprendre, et, l'attirant à elle, elle lui vola un brusque baiser.

 

Elle relâcha alors une Amélia Jones ébahi, qui resta figée sur place, ne parvenant pas encore à comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

 

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, avoua-t-elle enfin. »

 

Amélia ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. C'était étrange, nouveau et inattendu.

 

Et pas déplaisant.

 

Maintenant que leur « dispute » était plus ou moins terminée (parce qu'Amélia n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à _cela_ ), Nell lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, ravie de son coup.

 

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle attendait de pouvoir faire cela, et elle avait saisie l'opportunité. Ce n'était en aucun cas quelque chose qu'elle avait prémédité.

 

Elle avait, en somme, sauté sur l'occasion.

 

Littéralement.

 

Du côté d'Amélia, les choses étaient différentes. Elle n'était pas naïve, pas complètement non plus, et donc elle _voyait_ les regards et les gestes, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elles, qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose.

 

Elle n'avait pas encore fait quoi que ce soit, par peur et par timidité.

 

Mais maintenant que l'autre femme avait fait le premier pas, à elle de faire le deuxième.

 

Et pourtant elle resta figée, tétanisée, faisant ce qu'elle faisait toujours, pesant le pour et le contre.

 

En somme, par rapport à la situation, elle réfléchissait trop, et n'agissait pas assez.

 

Elles se trouvaient juste à côté de la porte de la chambre d'Amélia, et quand celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle n'hésita plus. Attrapant la main de Nell, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

 

Mais, une fois la porte refermée, la jeune femme se figea une nouvelle fois. Elle avait peur, indéniablement, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait empêchée d'agir avant, et qui le faisait encore maintenant.

 

Sauf que le baiser de la jeune femme avait réveillé quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, une puissance qu'elle avait toujours eu en elle mais qu'elle n'avait jamais su exploiter.

 

Son audace, tout simplement.

 

Enfin, ce qui la décida à agir fut le regard que lui lançait Nell, empli de convoitise et de désir. C'était donc sans équivoque et beaucoup plus clair que ce qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre auparavant.

 

Bon, très bien… maintenant, elle avait le choix, et…

 

Elle s'arrêta de réfléchir, et de douter.

 

 _Oh et puis merde_!

 

Et sans plus hésiter, elle se jeta sur Nell et l'embrassa. Et, alors que leurs langues se touchaient, et qu'elles commençaient toutes deux se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, Amélia se dit que les choses pouvaient vraiment parfois tourner d'une étrange manière.

 

_§§§§_

 

Seulement quelques minutes après qu'elles aient couché ensemble, Amélia se décida à reparler du problème.

 

« J'irais malgré tout.

 

La servante, les cheveux défaits et en désordre, se releva, dévoilant en partie son corps superbe. Elle soupira encore.

 

\- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu encore ?

 

\- Je suis quelqu'un de têtu.

 

Nell leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Écoute, je sais me défendre, et la Bête ne sera pas assez idiote pour me tuer.

 

Nell la regarda droit dans les yeux.

 

\- Tu pourrais être traumatisée par ce que tu verras.

 

\- Ça ira je pense.

 

La servante devait la croire naïve, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait jamais vu les actes commis par la Bête, mais elle les connaissait.

 

Elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

 

Ça devrait suffire.

 

\- Tu risques de ne pas en sortir indemne, lui confia Nell.

 

 _Du moment que je peux te sauver, ça me va_.

 

En voyant qu'elle ne céderait pas, Nell lâcha un ultime soupir.

 

« Je t'aurais fait beaucoup soupirer aujourd'hui, dis-moi, osa Amélia avec humour.

 

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit baisser la tension présente.

 

\- Très bien, accepta enfin la servante. Je te ferais entrer ce soir. Cependant, tu devras être crédible. Je pense donc, fit-elle en posant un regard critique sur le corps nu d'Amélia, qu'il va falloir te préparer correctement.

 

Amélia ne put qu'acquiescer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Quand elle se vit dans le miroir, Amélia ne put que poser un regard ébloui sur ce qu'elle voyait.

 

C'était elle, mais sans l'être vraiment, transformée qu'elle était par Nell. Que ce soit par rapport à sa coiffure, son maquillage ou sa tenue, qui était une superbe robe bleue roi.

 

La jeune femme sourit.

 

Elle était magnifique.

 

« Voilà, je pense que tu es prête. Toujours décidée à y aller ?

 

\- Plus que jamais. »

 

Elle durent marcher quelque peu avant de se retrouver enfin face à la porte de la salle de bal, qui était fermée. On entendait du bruit et de la musique venant de celle-ci.

 

« Quant à moi je vais y aller. Bonne chance. »

 

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, et la laissa seule.

 

Amélia, sentant son courage peu à peu s'évaporer, prit une profonde inspiration, et saisit la poignée de la porte.

 

Ce serait comme une seconde présentation, en somme.

 

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle se passe aussi bien que la première.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Rencontre avec la Bête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Présence de sexe suggéré + Lime (threesome)

Amélia n'avait jamais vu cela, ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux dépassait l'entendement. Elle n'était pas une personne naïve, de ce fait, elle _savait_ que, hé bien… ce qui se passait dans ces fêtes étaient plus qu'adultes.

 

Mais là, ça partait loin !

 

Ce que l'auteur décrivait dans son ouvrage lui avait permis de se faire une image mentale : l'orgie, l'alcool, la nourriture, le sexe, bref… Il y avait  _beaucoup_ de choses décrites dans ce texte.

 

C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne venait pas de sortir en hurlant, parce qu'elle  _savait_ à quoi s'attendre.

 

Mais là… ça partait  _vraiment_ loin. Presque trop loin pour elle. Et de toute façon, elle savait qu'il y avait une différence fondamentale entre lire et voir. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience sexuelle, donc, bon… tout ça c'était nouveau pour elle.

 

(Et ça aurait sûrement pu traumatisé n'importe qui.)

 

La débauche de nourriture et de vin (elle  _espérait_ que c'était du vin) ne lu i faisait rien, c'était quelque chose de presque normal. 

 

Mais le reste, le reste…

 

Sa température corporelle augmenta singulièrement alors qu'elle se trouvait confrontée à une débauche véritable de corps nus ou à moitié dénudés, des femmes et des hommes qui s'aimaient librement, à même le sol.

 

Écoutant leurs pulsions sans même penser à faire autre chose, possédés qu'ils étaient par la magie de la princesse.

 

Amélia avait maintenant la bouche sèche, et elle déglutit avec difficulté. D'accord… très bien… Tout cela ne la  _choquait_ pas : deux femmes, deux hommes, ou une femme et un homme, ou deux femmes et un homme ou…

 

Bref, vous avez compris, toute cette chose sous ses yeux ressemblait vraiment à une putain d'orgie.

 

Tentant plus ou moins d'échapper à cela, elle se rappela de la réaction du prince dans l'histoire, à la vue de cela.

 

Le choc, et l'excitation.

 

Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'avait ressenti aucun choc.

 

Elle ne le disait pas par orgueil, ou par condescendance, mais parce qu'elle s'y était préparée.

 

Contrairement à ce prince de pacotille, qui avait été incapable de résister face à cela. Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre, elle sentait une grande excitation grandir en elle face à cela, mais elle devait y résister.

 

La magie de la Bête était puissante, elle se devait d'y résister, et elle avait un avantage.

 

Belle ne l'avait pas embrassée. C'était comme ça que la magie marchait, elle aurait été ensorcelée dans le cas contraire, sous son emprise.

 

Perdue.

 

Enfin cela, elle l'était déjà.

 

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

 

Où se trouvait donc la maîtresse de maison ?

 

_§§§§_

 

La Bête ronronnait. Enfin, c'est une façon de parler, elle émettait de légers soupirs de satisfaction en voyant le chaos qu'elle avait déclenché. Tout ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qui se livraient à la pire des licences, les uns dans les autres, lui plaisaient infiniment.

 

Ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait réellement. C'était elle qui avait initié cela, elle et sa magie, elle était la reine de la soirée. Étrangement, elle n'avait encore rien fait avec personne.

 

Oui, la terrible Bête buveuse de sang n'avait pas encore fait l'amour. C'était surprenant, surtout en voyant les soirées dans lesquelles elle se trouvait souvent.

 

Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de personne qui puisse lui plaire. Enfin, cela ne saurait pas tarder, la petite Amélia Jones lui plaisait bien, et puis elle était nouvelle ici, ce serait plaisant de réussir à la faire sombrer de son côté.

 

Un frisson d'excitation et de désir la traversa  alors qu'elle imaginait ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Ce serait presque une éventuelle alternative au sang, en fait. Elle l'intéressait, la princesse ne pouvait pas le nier, qu'il s'agisse de Belle ou de la Bête.

 

Elle était étrange, mystérieuse, et paradoxalement, très banale. Cela n'empêchait pas le jeune femme de se sentir intéressée par elle et attirée par ce qu'elle voyait en elle.

 

Le fait qu'elle ne disait pas tout, qu'elle se cachait un peu, et cela ne gênait pas la Bête. Elle sentait que l'autre, tout comme elle, dissimulait des choses. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, c'était même cela qui, par un aspect, l'attirait.

 

Et elle sentait qu'elle ne la laissait pas indifférente, ce qui ne rendait les choses que plus excitantes encore, et, pour ne pas céder à cela, elle se balada parmi ses invités, passa lentement ses longs ongles effilés sur les superbes corps nus des jeunes gens.

 

Ces derniers, sous l'influence de la magie de la princesse, n'en gémissaient que plus fort, tous perdus dans leur plaisir. Elle se rapprocha lentement d'un groupe, un verre à la main, et sourit en voyant deux femmes ensembles, richement vêtues, ce qui contrastait avec le fait qu'elles étaient à moitié nues.

 

L'une de deux femme s était penchée sur l'autre,  la pointe du sein de l'autre dans sa bouche, qu'elle léchait, tandis que l'autre gémissait de plus en plus fort, sans se soucier qu'on puisse l'entendre.

 

Belle sourit, puis, contrairement à  son habitude, décida de se joindre un peu à elles. Se penchant vers celle qui était caressée, elle joua un peu avec son autre sein, avant de prendre la main de l'autre femme, et de la placer entre ses cuisses.

 

Puis, tentant de se calmer, elle but un peu du sang contenu dans son verre, et, se sentant d'humeur joueuse et magnanime, elle tendit son verre vers l'autre femme qui se perdait peu à peu dans le plaisir, et qui, sans même attendre, but goulûment ce qui s'y trouvait.

 

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle but tout le contenu du verre avec extase, et la Bête se dit que dans son état, elle aurait été prête à avaler n'importe quoi.  Elle semblait prête à sombrer de plus en plus, et cela, Belle le savait.

 

Alors elle ne résista plus et cueilli enfin la bouche de la jeune femme qui s'offrait, avide, leurs langues valsant ensembles, tandis que leur baiser avait un goût de sang. La jeune femme se sentit  attirée en direction de la noble, et caressée sur tout le corps, à travers sa robe qui ne cachait rien et dévoilait tout.

 

L'autre se mit alors à la déshabiller,  déchirant presque sa robe, tandis que ravie, Belle lui mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, savourant le goût de celui-ci, exquis. Avec extase, l'autre lui caressait tendrement les seins, les fesses, les cuisses, avant de commencer à entrer deux doigts en elle.

 

Se laissant faire, Belle eut un sourire d'extase.

 

Elle pouvait bien se laisser aller, pour une fois…

 

_§§§§_

 

Amélia allait craquer. Elle n'avait pas encore vu la Bête, mais elle sentait déjà qu'elle était perdue, et elle avait beau tenter de résister de toutes ses forces à la tentation, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose.

 

Se joindre à cette orgie.

 

Ce qu'elle avait cru être un avantage se révélait presque être un inconvénient : le fait qu'elle ne soit pas choquée ou dégoûtée un moment pour cela faisait qu'elle risquait de vouloir sombrer, contrairement au prince.

 

Oh, et même si elle n'aimait toujours pas celui-ci, elle devait lui concéder une chose : oui, sombrer ne pouvait être que très simple.

 

Le désir qu'elle et Nell avaient pu partager n'était rien comparé à cela, et elle comprit pourquoi il était possible de perdre la tête face à la Bête. Elle se mordit la lèvre, perdue, un peu désemparée, soulagée que personne ne l'ait vue.

 

Pas encore, du moins. Les groupes avec des hommes ne lui faisaient rien, bon, en tant que  _yaoiste_ , elle ne pouvait qu'être ravie, mais cela ne lui faisait rien  du tout .

 

Mais les femmes… Cela avait peut-être aussi à voir avec la magie ambiante, mais elle ne pouvait les voir sans éprouver une certaine excitation non contrôlée, violent, presque animal.

 

Et cela lui faisait peur.

 

Elle était quelqu'un qui savait se contrôler, elle n'était pas habitué à cela. Avec Nell, elle avait pu se lâcher, ne plus essayer d'être sage, parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette tension sexuelle, toute cette magie.

 

Et ces ténèbres…

 

Ce n'était pas elles qui lui faisaient peur, oh non.

 

Sa peur, c'était bien au contraire qu'elle puisse y prendre goût…

 

_§§§§_

 

S'étant relevée, la princesse  recommença à errer parmi ses invités, laissant les deux femmes au sol, gémissantes, et pas encore rassasiée de leur plaisir. Elle sourit. Tant mieux. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elles s'amusent, loin de leur vie ennuyeuse.

 

Elles étaient toutes deux mariées, chacune à un homme âgé, et venaient de royaumes différents toutes deux. Elles ne pouvaient donc se retrouver qu'ici, quand la princesse les invitait.

 

Et elle les invitait souvent…

 

Belle se rhabilla, regarda dans quel état elle était, et sourit. Sa robe n'était pas en lambeaux, mais presque ; cette dernière ne cachait plus rien désormais.

 

Cette robe était rouge sang, et une des robes préférées de la Bête. Elle fit la moue, puis haussa les épaules. Bah ! Qu'était donc cette robe par rapport à ces instants de plaisir qu'elle venait de prendre ? Elle en aurait d'autres !

 

D'un seul coup, son visage se ferma, et elle prit une grande inspiration, puis fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait une personne, ici, qui ne prenait pas de plaisir, qui n'était pas mal à l'aise, mais qui ne profitait pas. Qui, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle allait le découvrir…

 

Enfin, elle la vit, et un immense sourire parut sur le visage de la Bête. Oh ! Ça, c'était inattendu… Naviguant entre les invités, elle se dirigea vers l'invitée non désirée, qui s'était décidée à venir, sans doute intriguée par ce qu'il se passait là. La chaleur de son ventre se ralluma alors qu'elle fixait son regard sur Amélia Jones.

 

Amélia regardait l'ange démoniaque qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle n'avait pas d'autre terme pour la qualifier, la beauté angélique de Belle était sublimée par l'air libertin de la Bête, avec son regard envoûtant, et sa blondeur presque transparente.

 

Comme sa robe par ailleurs.

 

Ça aussi elle s'y attendait, mais bon, le voir était beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé.

 

Elle avait chaud, à nouveau, surtout que la robe était assez mal en point, et donc elle ne se priva pas de _tout_ observer.

 

Et puis merde hein, la princesse ne se gênait pas, _elle_.

 

Son regard brûlant la détaillait sans aucune mesure, de la tête aux pieds, d'un œil gourmand. Amélia suffoquait presque, face à cela, n'y étant pas habituée. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, subjuguée face à la beauté toxique de la Bête.

 

Celle-ci, sans même lui poser de question quant à sa présence, prise par son désir pas encore complètement satisfait, lui prit alors la main.

 

« Une danse ? » Susurra-t-elle.

 

Amélia ne put qu'acquiescer.

 

_§§§§_

 

Ce n'était pas une danse.

 

 _Ce_ _n'était_ _définitivement pas une danse_.

 

Leurs deux corps étaient beaucoup trop proches pour que ce soit une simple danse.

 

_Bordel…_

 

Ouais, elle comprenait parfaitement les doutes du prince face à ce genre de chose.

 

Même elle, elle en avait.

 

Ce n'était pas déplaisant, mais elle avait peur.

 

C'était la Bête, non de Dieu !

 

Évidemment qu'elle ressentait un mélange de frisson, de peur et d'excitation.

 

Qui ne l'aurait fait ?

 

Les mains de la princesse se baladaient tranquillement sur son corps, de façon presque naturelle, sans aucune hésitation. Elle ne fit rien pour empêcher cela, et elle mit un temps avant d'en comprendre la raison, et de se l'avouer.

 

Elle le voulait.

 

Elle voulait que cela arrive, c'était pour cela qu'elle était dans ce monde, pour cela qu'elle aimait ce personnage, pour son côté sombre et dérangé. Amélia prit du temps pour le comprendre, le savoir.

 

Ce ne fut pas simple, il lui fallait s'avouer qu'elle était autant attirée par Belle que par la Bête.

 

Elle n'était pas venue ici pour sauver Belle.

 

Elle était là pour tomber dans les bras de la Bête.

 

Elle voulait la Bête.

 

C'était aussi simple que cela.

 

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la magie de la Bête, parce que celle-ci n'avait pas d'effet ou presque sur Amélia. La fascination et le désir étaient  présent à cause de cela, du moins en partie, certes.

 

Mais malgré cela, avant, elle avait toujours vu la Bête en Belle.

 

Et cela ne l'avait pas gêné.

 

Une danse ne suffisait pas pour aimer quelqu'un, surtout quand la magie s'en mêlait, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

 

Mais cela  faisait  plus longtemps que cela qu'elle était là, et désormais, maintenant qu'elle était là, dans les bras de la princesse, elle ne pouvait que se dire une chose.

 

Et cette révélation lui fit pousser un soupir de désespoir.

 

Elle était amoureuse de Belle et de la Bête.

 

Elle était foutue…


	11. Que la fête commence !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Mention de non-con.

La danse continuait, sans interruption, et, lentement, Amélia sentit une main contre elle. Elle soupira, ne s'en émouvant pas, se contentant d'apprécier ce qu'il se passait. Le corps de Belle était collé à elle, elle le sentait contre le sien, presque plus qu'elle n'avait senti celui de Nell quand elles avaient fait l'amour.

 

Mais bon… quand les mains de la Bête se posèrent sur ses fesses, elle se décida quant même à es enlever, et à les poser plus haut. Ça allait quant même un peu trop vite pour elle, cette histoire. L'autre ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, se contentant de continuer à danser et à explorer son corps, ce qu'Amélia laissa faire.

 

Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien. Les mains de la Bête étaient si douces, si chaudes… qu'elle aimait cela, les sentir sur elle, la caressant doucement. C'était parfait. Amélia prit une profonde inspiration, sentant allègrement l'odeur de Belle, et finissant par oser à son tour et à commencer à la toucher, sans que la Bête s'en plaigne.

 

Bien au contraire…

 

La jeune femme se sentait glisser dans une délicieuse torpeur, sans avoir envie d'y échapper, ne désirant que s'y engouffrer, alors que la langue de la princesse s'attardait sur son cou. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, lui donnant un meilleur accès. La chaleur en elle, sur sa peau, dans son bas-ventre, semblaient de retour pour exploser de plus belle.

 

Un gémissement d'anticipation franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que Belle parsemait son cou de baisers. Oh, elle voulait plus, tellement plus… Et cela, la princesse devait le sentir, puisque ses mains devinrent plus audacieuses, se perdant dans le corsage d'Amélia, extrayant ses seins de celui-ci. Elle les admira quelques secondes, avant de commencer à les toucher.

 

Amélia faillit se pâmer sous le toucher de la princesse, gémissant de plus belle, semblant sombrer sous le pouvoir de la magie de la jeune femme. Elle faillit par ailleurs la supplier d'aller plus loin, avant de pouvoir le faire, elle sentit une main aventureuse doucement effleurer ses cuisses.

 

Oh que oui, elle comprenait pourquoi le prince avait chuté…

 

D'un seul coup, ce fut comme si elle se réveillait d'un profond sommeil. Une grande froideur s'abattit sur elle, et son regard redevint clair. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, cela allait trop bien, justement.

 

Génial, elle avait même du mal à formuler ses pensées de façon cohérente et dans une langue correcte.

 

Super…

 

Elle aurait pu complètement s'abandonner, se perdre dans les bras et les caresses de la Bête. Ça aurait été simple, et elle aurait voulu le faire. Un instant, elle voulut oublier qui était la Bête, son horreur, sa monstruosité.

 

Et elle revit Nell au sol, son sang couvrant la robe de la Bête, morte parce qu'elle avait trop parlé.

 

_Cela n'arriverait pas._

 

_Elle s'en faisait la promesse…_

 

Doucement, elle repoussa la Bête, qui lui adressa un regard surpris, et déçu. Presque mauvais.

 

À cet instant, Amélia parvint à remettre les pieds sur terre.

 

Il s'agissait de la Bête, et peut-être qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle en tant que personnage _et_ que personne _,_ mais ça ne changeait rien. La créature qui se trouvait devant elle était _dangereuse_ , sa beauté était un poison.

 

Sa magie aussi.

 

Puis, alors qu'elle revoyait à nouveau le vrai visage de la Bête (ce qui n'enlevait rien à la fascination), cette dernière, le sourire aux lèvres se jeta sur les siennes sans prévenir.

 

Et… d'accord… La princesse embrassait bien. Mais merde, elle n'avait pas dit oui !

 

Bon, le fait est qu'elle s'était laissée touchée par elle, mais elle venait tout juste de se détacher d'elle _physiquement_ ! Cela devait être un message suffisamment _clair_ pour être compris, non ?

 

Elle aurait voulu répondre à ce baiser, mais la peur de la magie de son interlocutrice la fit la repousser.

 

Et la gifler…

 

Ouais… elle venait de gifler la princesse…

 

Et merde !

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle ne réagit pas. Rien du tout, ne paraissant même pas choquée ou énervée. Elle se contenta d'engager la conversation, souriant, la main sur la joue.

 

(Mais bon, elle paraissait surprise malgré tout.)

 

« Quelle… fougue… Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

 

\- La prochaine fois, demandez-moi avant de m'embrasser par surprise, ou tout du moins, prévenez-moi. »

 

Un air de profond choc se peignit sur la visage de la Bête. Puis elle se reprit très vite.

 

« Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes l'inconnue venue d'un autre monde, pas vrai ?

 

\- C'est exact, je suis Amélia Jones.

 

\- Tu me connais déjà, fit-elle, passant rapidement au tutoiement, je suis la Bête. »

 

Amélia la fixa quelques secondes, puis sourit, prise d'une impulsion, qui la tenait déjà depuis quelques instants.

 

« Non, répondit-elle.

 

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Comment ça non ?

 

\- Je refuse de t'appeler comme cela, ce n'est pas un nom, c'est assez dégradant à mon avis.

 

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de la Bête.

 

\- Comment m'appeler, alors ? Belle ? »

 

Malgré son assurance, la Bête tremblait. Elle refusait qu'on la réduise à Belle, elle n'était pas elle. Cela pouvait être difficile à comprendre ou à expliquer, mais c'était le cas.

 

Elle était autre que cette petite princesse choyée.

 

Elle était crainte.

 

Elle était _haïe_.

 

Ils l'avaient appelée la Bête parce qu'elle leur faisait peur.

 

La mort de Domino, son petit chat, avait été un accident. Sa fourrure n'avait pas voulu changer de couleur, et il avait essayé de s'enfuir loin d'elle, alors _évidemment_ qu'elle avait voulu le garder près d'elle.

 

Jamais elle n'avait voulu le tuer.

 

Puis son esprit avait été renvoyé au fin fond de celui de Belle, et ensuite, elle s'était juré que jamais cela n'arriverait à nouveau. Et elle avait tenté de toutes ses forces de garder le contrôle.

 

Le sang et la violence avaient été les seuls moyens.

 

Voilà pourquoi ses actions étaient si effarantes d'un point de vue extérieur.

 

Elle voulait qu'on se rappelle d'elle, même si c'était comme d'un monstre.

 

Elle ne voulait pas disparaître.

 

Elle en voulait _surtout pas_ disparaître.

 

Quel qu'en soit le prix.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Hors de question. Vous n'êtes pas Belle, vous avez une identité propre.

 

Face à cette réponse, l'autre sourit. Avant de froncer les sourcils.

 

\- Comment ? Comment savez-vous que j'existe ? La soirée, comment avez-vous su ?

 

\- Hé bien, je…

 

\- Est-ce _qu'ils_ vous ont dit ?

 

Ça aurait été une première, puisque son père et Rumplestiltskin faisaient tout pour cacher son existence.

 

\- Non. C'est assez compliqué, cela vient de mon monde, dans celui-ci ton histoire existe.

 

\- _Ton_ monde ? N'est-ce pas ce monde qui est devenu le tien ?

 

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je l'espère en tout cas.

 

\- Qui suis-je donc d'après toi ?

 

\- Une partie de Belle. Une personne à part entière. Peut-être que tu viens d'une malédiction, peut-être pas. »

 

Sans attendre, la Bête enserra la gorge de son interlocutrice, et son regard se fit sombre et cruel. Amélia commença à suffoquer un peu.

 

« Quelle malédiction ?

 

\- Le fait que Belle soit la fille de deux personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû être ensembles. Que ton père soit un humain et ta mère une ondine.

 

La prise se desserra, et la Bête eut un air confus sur le visage.

 

\- Ma… ma mère ?

 

\- Toi et Belle ne l'avez pas connue… Est-ce que… est-ce que ton père t'as jamais parlé d'elle ?

 

\- Non… Il n'a jamais pu. Cela lui faisait trop mal.

 

\- Il n'a parlé ni à Belle, ni à toi d'elle, pas vrai ?

 

\- Jamais. Surtout pas à moi en fait, marmonna-t-elle.

 

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais… je pense que tu es une personne particulière.

 

\- Quel nom me donnerais-tu alors ? »

 

Amélia la regarda de la tête aux pieds, et sourit. La robe rouge sang de la Bête lui donna une idée.

 

« Puisque tu me l'autorise, je pense au nom Red…

 

\- J'ai envie de dire, pourquoi pas.

 

\- Alors dans ce cas, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Red. »

 

_§§§§_

 

La soirée aurait pu bien continuer.

 

Mais elle prit une tournure inattendue , et surtout mauvaise.

 

Le côté sadique et sombre de la Bête était toujours là, bien sûr.

 

Cela aurait-il pu être autrement ?

 

Non, bien sûr que non.

 

Amélia avait pensé passer avec brio les tests de la Bête, et elle l'avait fait. En partie.

 

Alors, quand la Bête déclama que la fête était terminée, et que les invités pouvaient partir, elle sut. Elle sut que les choses allaient mal tourner.

 

Le sang et la mort, c'est tout ce qu'il résulterait de toute cette situation. Et elle en avait la nausée rien qu'à y penser.

 

C'était une des choses qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas voir…

 

Une nouvelle fois, elle avait le choix, fuir, ou rester. Mais soyons honnête, elle avait sûrement déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps. Dès l'instant où elle avait décidé de rester à la fête de la Bête, elle avait signé un contrat immatériel.

 

Le sourire de Red s'accentua en la voyant rester.

 

« C'est une fête privée, je ne pense pas que tu apprécieras ce que tu y verras.

 

\- Je sais… Peu importe. Je suis prête.

 

Red grimaça alors, un rictus sur le visage.

 

\- J'en doute, susurra-t-elle. »

 

On était loin de la séductrice à cet instant, et c'était la peur qu'elle tentait d'inspirer. Amélia y céda, un peu.

 

Ce que Red ne savait pas, c'est tout ce que la jeune femme savait, sur le sang, les jeunes servantes torturées, et proches de la mort. Elle pensait tout savoir.

 

Oh, comme elle se trompait…

 

Amélia se sentit atrocement soulagée quand elle vit que la servante amenée dans la salle de bal n'était pas Nell. C'était une gamine de quinze ans, assez commune, qui tremblait. Se rapprochant d'elle, la Bête déchira en partie sa robe, dévoilant ses formes.

 

Un sourire mauvais passa sur le visage de Red, et Amélia comprit ce que la princesse avait dit face à Nell : « elles sont toujours jolies ». C'était du désir, à n'en pas douter, et ce n'est qu'alors que la nouvelle venue sut que la Bête aimait les femmes, et pas seulement pour leur sang.

 

Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la servante.

 

« Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

 

La Bête se tourna vers elle, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

 

\- Je comptais boire son sang, mais je voudrais autre chose. »

 

Elle portait un couteau à la main, et Amélia sursauta.

 

_Qu'est-ce que…_

 

« Tu vas la tuer, hoqueta-t-elle avec horreur, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

 

\- Oh… mais… cela ne dépend que de toi. »

 

 _Elle m'a piégée_.

 

C'était la seule explication, elle savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas de laisser une innocente mourir. La Bête jubilait, ravie de l'avoir piégée pour la première fois. Amélia était devenue blême, n'osant comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 

Qu'elle avait été idiote ! Et orgueilleuse, aussi. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

 

Un air de luxure se déploya sur le visage de Red.

 

\- Elle est assez… agréable à regarder, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu pourrais… jouer avec elle. »

 

Le dégoût sur le visage d'Amélia fut une réponse suffisante. En fait, cela la dégoûtait presque plus que si Belle avait été plus crue. En voyant l'air terrorisé de la future victime, Amélia sentit un frisson d'horreur la parcourir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ne voulant pas que cela arrive.

 

« Tu veux que je la viole. »

 

C'était cru, non réfléchi, et écœurant à dire.

 

Mais c'était la vérité.

 

« Exact. »

 

Amélia se dirigea, tel un automate, faisant face à la pauvre gamine, victime désignée par la Bête, par ailleurs trop jeune pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit.

 

C'était ça ou la mort.

 

Le corps de la jeune femme était crispé, et son regard se fit implorant.

 

« S'il vous plaît non.

 

\- Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas le choix. »

 

Sans hésiter, pour que cela finisse plus vite, elle lui arracha le reste de ses vêtements, exposant son corps à la vue de tous.

 

« Je suis désolée... »

 

Avec horreur, elle força la jeune fille à écarter les cuisses, avant d'y plonger les doigts, le plus doucement possible.

 

Mais ça ne changeait rien.

 

Le corps et l'esprit de la victime disaient non.

 

Ce qu'elle faisait était immonde.

 

C'était bel et bien un viol.

 

C'était un putain de viol.

 

Voilà ce qu'elle disait, alors que ses doigts bougeaient dans un mouvement de plus en plus rapide, sous les hurlements de détresse de la gamine.

 

Elle souffrait de toute évidence, résistant, et s'indignant qu'on puisse jouer avec son corps de cette manière.

 

Cette fête n'en était pas une pour tout le monde.

 

Savoir les choses ne suffisaient pas pour les empêcher ou les changer.

 

Amélia venait d'en faire la cruelle expérience.

 


	12. Ce qu'ils se passe après.

Une fois qu'elle eut fait l'atroce tâche dont l'avait chargée la Bête, Amélia ne put plus se retenir, et, folle de rage, balança une droite magistrale à Red. Cette dernière, blessée légèrement, le sang coulant un peu, lui sourit.

 

« Tu sais quoi Red ? Fit-elle avec rage. Va te faire foutre ! »

 

La colère, la haine, le dégoût. Toutes ces émotions tournoyaient en Amélia, qui ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aurait pu la tuer à cet instant, ne se rendant même pas compte d'avec qui elle parlait. Elle bouillonnait, pleine de fureur, ne se contrôlant plus.

 

Même si elle le cachait, la Bête était surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et cela lui plut. Oui, Amélia Jones était décidément une personne particulière.

 

« Bien, répondit la princesse. Je pense que nous en avons finit avec elle. Je vais la faire ramener dans sa chambre. »

 

La gamine tremblait, au sol, hoquetant et pleurant, traumatisée.

 

« Attends, déclara Amélia. Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir comme cela.

 

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu préférerais que je la tue ?

 

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Efface lui la mémoire.

 

Un air de fausse confusion se fit sur le visage de Red.

 

\- Comment ?

 

\- Fait-le ! Je sais que tu le peux. Je refuse que son esprit soit brisé à cause de ce que tu m'as fait faire.

 

Belle leva un de ses sourcils.

 

\- Hé bien… que proposes-tu en échange ?

 

_Magnifique, la Bête a le syndrome du je-veux-faire-un-marché_ ,  _elle s'entendrait bien avec l'autre Rumplestiltskin. Elle me fait vraiment penser à lui_ .

 

\- Ce que tu voudras.

 

_Erreur_ .

 

\- Hé bien… répéta Red. Une nuit.

 

Ce fut au tour d'Amélia d'être confuse.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Toi. Moi. Une nuit. Cela te convient ?

 

Elle aurait dû dire non. Et ça aurait été un mensonge de dire qu'elle voulait refuser.

 

Elle voulait que cela arrive, malgré ses peurs, ses dégoûts.

 

Peut-être qu'elle voulait se perdre.

 

\- Oui.

 

\- Bien, fit la Bête en souriant, et en saisissant un verre de vin. Scellons notre pacte, dans ce cas. »

 

Sans hésiter, Amélia prit le verre. Du sang. Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

 

Elle vida le verre cul sec, sous le regard admiratif de la Bête.

 

Elle avait envie de vomir.

 

_§§§§_

 

L'avidité de la Bête n'avait aucune limite, Amélia le constata en voyant son regard se poser sur le bras de la servante désormais inconsciente.

 

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel.

 

La Bête était une enfant. Une enfant cruelle et sadique, mais une enfant malgré tout, qui avait besoin de limites. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur, elle n'en savait rien. La situation l'imposait sans doute, et elle avait beaucoup changé depuis son arrivée.

 

Elle avait gagné en assurance, en s'adaptant à ce monde, mais aussi grâce à ses connaissances sur cet endroit, qui étaient assez justes en fin de compte.  C'est pour cela qu'elle tenait tête à la Bête, ce que celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de mal prendre.

 

« Tu ne boiras pas son sang.

 

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

 

\- Parce qu'elle a suffisamment souffert pour ce soir.

 

Red fit la moue.

 

\- Mais elle ne se souviendra de rien ! Plaida-t-elle. »

 

Amélia prit son visage entre ses mains, et soupira.

 

« Hors de question, tu…

 

Puis une idée lui vint.

 

\- Mon sang. Si tu veux boire ce soir, ce sera le mien. »

 

Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se saisit du couteau, et se fit une large entaille sur le bras.

 

Ravie, la Bête se jeta sur ce sang frais qu'on lui offrait, et le dégusta, sous le regard douloureux d'Amélia. Le sang coula abondement, tachant la robe de la jeune femme.

 

Avant de s'effondrer, la Bête eut le temps de refermer la blessure de la jeune femme, mais pas de lui effacer la mémoire. Amélia poussa un soupire de soulagement, et caressa la chevelure de la belle endormie, qui serait bientôt remplacée par l'esprit de Belle.

 

« Je suis désolée princesse, murmura-t-elle. »

 

Elle-même ne savait pas à laquelle elle s'adressait…

 

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Du sang, partout, sur le sol, sur Belle, et sur elle-même. Elle voulut hurler.

 

Entendant un bruit de porte quelques minutes plus tard, elle entre-aperçut le premier ministre venu après la « fête ». Prise de panique, elle s'échappa par une porte dérobée que lui avait indiqué Nell avant de la faire entrer, et parvint enfin à sortir de ce lieu maudit, courant presque.

 

Se regardant, elle vit le sang qui maculait sa robe, et grimaça. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient de bonnes lavandières, parce que là…

 

Oh, elle fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit pour aller vomir.

 

De façon urgente.

 

_§§§§_

 

Le premier ministre observait la scène face à lui, mi-soulagé, mi-effaré. Une jeune servante, endormie, ne semblant pas blessée (qu'il fit emmener dans sa chambre), et la princesse, redevenue elle-même. Physiquement, du moins.

 

Sa robe et son visage, ainsi que sa bouche étaient couverts de sang, et le premier ministre ne comprit pas.

 

Où était la victime ?

 

_§§§§_

 

Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter de la situation, le roi, Brennan et Rumplestiltskin le faisaient également. Dès que le bruit du retour de la Bête avait refait surface, ils avaient fait donné leurs instructions.

 

Et maintenant, ils attendaient, anxieux, espérant que leur princesse ne ferait pas quelque chose d'atroce. Cela avait permis de remettre sur le tapis la question de ce qu'ils devaient faire.

 

Comment se débarrasser de la Bête ? Ou tout au moins, la contrôler ? C'était une question insoluble, encore une fois, comme à chaque fois que la Bête ressurgissait, ils se trouvaient perdus et désemparés.

 

Que faire ? C'était bien ce que se demandait le roi, désemparé, plus que les autres. Sa douce princesse avait un monstre en elle, une créature incontrôlable, soumise à une malédiction. Son cœur saignait encore pour sa fille, et même pour cette dimension maléfique qu'elle avait en elle.

 

Après tout, peut-être n'était-ce pas la faute de la Bête ; peut-être n'était que la nature qui parlait en elle.

 

Peut-être qu'elle avait toujours été vouée à être un monstre…

 

Brennan soupira en voyant l'air de culpabilité du roi.

 

« Philippe, tu n'es pas le coupable.

 

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? C'est moi son père, c'est  _moi_ qui lui ai légué cela.  Qui l'est, si ce n'est moi ?

 

\- Pas toi, c'est une certitude.

 

\- Je suis d'accord avec Brennan, ajouta Rumplestiltskin. La magie est la coupable dans cette histoire, pas toi.

 

\- Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il s'agit de  _notre_ problème.

 

_§§§§  
_

Amélia errait dans le château. Son dégoût était toujours présent, mais sa nausée avait quelque peu diminué. Elle avait bu un verre d'eau pour faire passer le goût du sang, qui était toujours là, et elle n'avait pas sommeil, malgré l'heure.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle comprit, qu'à défaut de s'être perdue, elle s'était engagée dans une partie du château qu'elle maîtrisait moins.

 

Après un examen rapide, elle vit qu'il s'agissait du chemin vers les cachots.

 

Ah… bon. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire à la base, mais bon. Pourquoi pas ? Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait _personne_ dan les couloirs. C'était vide, à un niveau extraordinaire, où étaient donc les gardes ?

 

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, sauf… si c'était justement l'insensé qui avait du sens. Le fait qu'ils aient peur de la Bête, et que donc ils se soient tous cachés… ça avait du sens. Ça avait un côté effrayant, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

 

Que des gardes entraînés aient peur d'une simple jeune fille, c'était ça le plus horrifiant.

 

Et pourtant, elle les comprenait.

 

Les cachots eux-mêmes étaient majoritairement vides, la plupart du temps, il y avait peu de criminels dans ceux-ci. Sauf dans l'un d'entre eux, et Amélia reprit un peu de son enthousiasme en constatant de qui il s'agissait.

 

Hook.

 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, le fait est que tout simplement, depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme l'avait oublié. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers sa cellule, tandis qu'il sursautait, ne s'attendant pas à une visite.

 

« Je savais pas qu'on pouvait entrer dans les cachots comme dans un moulin, marmonna-t-il avec un air sombre.

 

\- J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, répondit la jeune femme, mais cette journée comme cette situation commencent à perdre de plus en plus leur sens. Je pense que la fin est proche.

 

\- Quelle joie de vivre, fit le pirate, qui ne semblait pas plus heureux qu'elle, ça fait peur à voir.

 

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour faire la fête…

 

\- Et moi qui croyait qu'une fête était supposée être organisée ce soir.

 

\- Je le sais… J'y étais. »

 

Elle-même trouvait cela surprenant de parvenir aussi facilement à discuter avec le pirate, mais le fait est qu'ils avaient bien échangé ce jour-là sur le bateau.

 

« Ainsi donc, continua-t-elle, tu es toujours enfermé.

 

\- Exact. On devrait bientôt me libérer, le chef de la garde m'a proposé un poste de corsaire.

 

\- Et tu as accepté ?

 

\- Bien sûr. »

 

Amélia eut alors son premier véritable sourire de la journée. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Le fait est que cela faisait longtemps qu'il se trouvait enfermé, et puisqu'il n'avait commis aucun crime dans ce royaume… pourquoi ne pas utiliser ses talents à bon escient ?

 

Elle se sentit contente en constatant la bonne tournure des événements, apparemment, Brennan était assez pragmatiq pour s'en rendre compte, ce qu'elle apprécia. Bien… maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il sorte.

 

« Et la fête ?

 

\- Pardon ?

 

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? D'après ce que je sais, la _Bête_ ne fait pas dans le demi-mesure... »

 

Amélia sursauté, comme si on l'avait giflée.

 

« Que… comment le sais-tu ?

 

Le pirate haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Oh, mais c'est bien simple… je l'ai vue. »

 

Ce fut comme si le ciel s'était écoulé sur Amélia.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Quand et comment ?

 

\- Elle est venue me voir il y a quelques heures…  pour me menacer. Et elle a failli m'arracher le cœur.

 

\- Attends,  _quoi_  ? »

 

Là, ça devenait plus qu'insensé, presque fou. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

 

_C'est dans Once Upon A Time qu'on arrache les cœurs, non ?_

 

Donc oui, elle ressemblait de plus en plus franchement à Rumplestiltskin version Dark One, elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Et ça l'emmerdait profondément. Parce que si la Bête n'avait pas encore tué, pas à ce jour (pas d'êtres humains du moins), le fait est qu'elle le pouvait, et n'en était pas loin.

 

Le fait qu'elle boive du sang était suffisant. Apprendre qu'elle pouvait arracher des cœurs était tout sauf rassurant. Cela prouvait à quel point Red était enlacée dans les ténèbres, presque incapable d'en sortir. Et ça lui faisait peur.

 

Ce que voulait faire Amélia, c'était sauver Belle, et elle n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher à la Bête, malgré son horreur. Malgré sa cruauté, parce que la nouvelle venue était certaine que sa nature l'avait faite ainsi, et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas se défendre de faire cela.

 

Ce qui rendait les choses beaucoup plus compliquées, maintenant avec le facteur arrachage de cœurs qui était présent.

 

Donc oui, ce que lui disait Hook l'emmerdait.

 

Parce que maintenant elle avait peur.

 

Peur de ne rien pouvoir faire.

 

« Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

 

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas m'attaquer à son royaume.

 

\- C'est pour le royaume qu'elle a fait cela ?

 

Amélia se demandait si cela avait un sens ou non. Peut-être. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas tant que cela la Bête.

 

_Elle a tué Nell, elle va tuer. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir_ .

 

_Elle peut changer._

 

_Tu crois ?_

 

_Je l'espère…_

 

_L'espoir ne suffit pas._

 

_Nous verrons_ .

 

\- J'ignore si elle a dit vrai, mais elle avait l'air d'y croire.

 

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

 

\- Oh… déjà ? Demanda le pirate, désappointé.

 

\- J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. D'urgence. Merci pour cette conversation. »

 

Sans même se soucier de la surprise du pirate, elle s'enfuit alors.

 

Alors la Bête pouvait se déplacer tranquillement, sans être arrêtée. La jeune femme grimaça alors ; cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il  _fallait_ qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, qu'elle cesse de se taire.

 

Elle  _devait_ avoir une conversation avec le roi et Rumplestiltskin.

 

C'est pour cela qu'elle se rendit à la chambre de Nell, elle devait le savoir, elle connaissait le château comme personne. L'intuition de la jeune femme était qu'ils ne devaient pas dormir, pas avec la Bête au château, prête à tout  faire  (dormant à l'instant, de toute évidence.)

 

«  Amélia, te voilà, qu'est-ce que tu… Mais c'est du sang ?

 

Son amie grimaça. Elle avait oublié cela, pressée qu'elle était de la retrouver.

 

\- Cela n'est rien.

 

\- Bien sûr que si ! Laisse moi regarder ta blessure. Tu viens de là-bas, pas vrai ?

 

L'inquiétude de la servante était plus que visible, mais Amélia décida de passer outre.

 

\- Je vais bien, d'accord ? Elle m'a soignée.

 

\- La Bête ? Demanda Nell avec un frisson. Distraitement, Amélia hocha la tête. C'était elle à la fête ? Elle t'a blessée ?

 

\- Je te le répète Nell, ce n'est pas grave ! Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Dans quelle pièce se réunissent le roi et Rumplestiltskin quan d ils traitent des affaires du royaume ?

 

Nell, qui avait perdu tout espoir de faire entendre raison à Amélia, leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

 

\- Je dois faire part au roi d'une affaire urgente, qui concerne la Bête. Et la princesse, ajouta-t-elle pa r acquis de conscience.

 

\- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?

 

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je te le redis, je suis revenue saine et sauve de la fête.

 

(C'était faux, bien sûr, mais Nell n'avait pas besoin de la savoir.

 

Le goût du sang était toujours là.)

 

\- Saine et sauve ? En sang tu veux  dire, pesta-t-elle. »

 

Après quelques minutes de discussion et de dispute, la servante finit par accepter.

 

Amélia poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 

C'était épuisant de se battre pour une princesse…

 

_§§§§_

 

Alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la pièce où se trouvaient le roi, Rumplestiltskin et Brennan, on discutait. De la situation, et des nouvelles informations que le premier ministre venait tout juste de leur faire parvenir.

 

Et une grande confusion et une grande peur régnai en t, par rapport à l'identité de la personne dont Belle (ou plutôt la Bête, c'était la Bête) avait bu le sang. L'hypothèse était que la victime s'était enfuie après avoir assommé la Bête ; sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang dans les couloirs.

 

Bref, ils avaient du mal à y voir quelque chose dans tout ce bordel, et certains soldats avaient été dépêchés dans les couloirs pour la trouver.

 

Leur conciliabule fut interrompu alors qu'une porte était ouverte. Amélia Jones se trouvait devant eux, couverte de sang, semblant épuisée et en mauvais état.

 

Sans attendre qu'on l'y autorise, elle entra.

 

« Je pense que vous conviendrez avec moi que tout cela n'a que trop duré, que cela doit finir. Quand, je ne le sais pas, mais vous devez en avoir clairement marre de tout ça. C'est une évidence, c'en est trop. Et je crois par ailleurs qu'il est temps pour moi d'arrêter de me taire, et de tout vous dire. »

 

Puis, elle prit une grande respiration, s'assit sur une chaise, et enfin :

 

« Oh, et… ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais… est-ce que vous auriez un verre d'eau ? »

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Ce que je sais.

Le premier réflexe de Brennan fut d'accéder à la demande d'Amélia. De son côté, Rumplestiltskin arborait désormais un air de profonde méfiance, comme au début du séjour de la jeune femme, ce que celle-ci remarqua aussitôt.

 

Génial… Il n'y avait plus qu'à tout recommencer.

 

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire exactement ?

 

Amélia ne répondit pas, et, buvant, eut une grimace.

 

\- Bordel. J'ai plus la nausée, mais le goût ne part pas, c'est terrible.

 

\- Que savez-vous exactement ? Et que vous est-il arrivé ?

 

Un sourire vint sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

 

\- Je vais vous raconter une histoire… Il était une fois une jeune fille qui n'aimait pas son monde, et rêvait d'en changer, sans en avoir conscience. Elle s'évadait dans la littérature, dans une trilogie plus particulièrement, nommée _Contes des royaumes_. Elle s'intéressa à cette histoire, elle s'y perdit, et dans l'un des trois romans, _Beauté_ , elle chuta.

 

\- Cela ne nous dit rien quant à ce que vous savez, continua Rumple.

 

\- Laissez-moi finir… Il y avait dans cette histoire une princesse, non, une reine, sublime et innocente, mais double aussi. Elle hébergeait un monstre en elle, un monstre assoiffé de sang et de mort. C'était un être qui avait été maudit dès sa naissance et, qui plus tard, serait maudite à nouveau. Je n'ai fait aucune erreur, pas vrai ? »

 

Les autres la regardèrent sans répondre, stupéfait et blêmirent, effarés. Un sourire faussement innocent sur le visage, elle murmura :

 

« Ais-je tout dit ? »

 

_§§§§_

 

Brennan se reprit très rapidement.

 

« Tu nous as menti, siffla-t-il,  tu savais tout depuis le début. Nous as-tu menti sur d'autres  _détails_  ?

 

\- Non Brennan, fit-elle, comprenant sa méfiance, tout le reste est vrai. Je suis venu ici par magie et par hasard. Je suis heureuse d'être ici, et je tiens à vous aider. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir tout dit avant, et je vous promets d'être sincère désormais.

 

\- Pourquoi devrions-nous te croire ?

 

Un air de douleur passa sur le visage d'Amélia.

 

\- Parce que je connais la fin de l'histoire.

 

\- Attends une seconde, fit le roi, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, et qui releva la tête, pâle.  _Tu as dit qu'elle était reine_  ? »

 

Amélia aurait préféré qu'il ne relève pas ce détail. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier, et, les larmes aux yeux, elle hocha la tête.

 

« Oui Philippe, c'est exact. »

 

Cela lui faisait mal de devoir dire cela ; elle appréciait beaucoup le roi, le voyant presque comme son père. Il semblait la comprendre mieux que le sien, et il était une des raisons pour laquelle elle voulait délivrer la princesse de sa malédiction.

 

« Alors… elle va finir par me tuer. »

 

Le ton du roi était étrangement fataliste, et ça aussi ça blessait Amélia. Il y avait une différence entre voir un personnage être tué par sa fille dans une histoire, et vivre dans cette histoire et voir un homme réaliser à quel point sa fille était dangereuse.

 

« Je suis désolée…

 

\- Quand cela arrivera-t-il ? »

 

Elle faillit en sourire. Ils la croyaient ! Elle avait gagné leur confiance, en leur disant la vérité, et en montrant qu'elle ne voulait que les aider.

 

« Je l'ignore. Belle a seize ans, normalement, cela ne devrait tarder, mais…

 

\- Mais quoi ?

 

\- La temporalité ne correspond pas. La Bête a déjà commencé ses fêtes sanglantes, mais elle n'a tué personne, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais déterminer les événements à venir.

 

\- Tu veux dire que c'est de là que tu viens ? La fête ? Tu y étais ? Fit le roi, incrédule.

 

Amélia acquiesça.

 

\- J'ai eu ce déplaisir, grimaça-t-elle.

 

\- Que s'y est-il passé ? Comment avez-vous survécu ?

 

\- On va en avoir pour la nuit, commenta-t-elle.

 

\-  Peu importe. Nous vous écoutons.

 

\- J'ai demandé à une des servantes de me faire entrer dans le salle de bal, et…

 

Elle faillit éclater de rire en se rendant compte qu'en réalité, tout comme avec le Chasseur, c'est  _après_ qu'elle ait couché avec Nell qu'elle avait pu en apprendre plus sur la Bête. Elle avait donc un point commun avec lui.

 

\- Et ?

 

\- Et là, la fête a commencé.

 

\- Qu'entendez-vous par cela ?

 

\- Rien d'ignoble, ne vous en faites pas Brennan. Pas encore en tout cas. »

 

(Elle trouvait cela drôle qu'il passe du tu au vous d'un moment à un autre, comme s'il n'était pas assuré : un peu comme avec le roi, en fait.)

 

« Pas affreux du moins. Même si, bon, il y avait des scène largement moins de dix-huit, marmonna-t-elle.

 

\-  C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le roi, intrigué.

 

Ah oui, c'est vrai… il fallait qu'elle décode.

 

\- Tout ça pour vous dire que j'avais sous les yeux une véritable orgie, fit-elle crûment. »

 

Ils étaient tous adultes, et déjà au courant (plus ou moins) de ce qu'il se passait dans ces fêtes. Aucun d'eux ne rougit, pas même Amélia.

 

«  Ma fille… est-ce qu'elle y participait ?

 

Là, par contre, elle aurait plus de mal à en parler.

 

\- Heu… comment vous dire ? Disons que je ne l'ai pas vu faire, mais quand j'ai été face à elle, sa robe était en partie déchirée et… elle a tenté de me charmer et de me séduire. Dans le sens sexuel du terme. »

 

Ouah ! Elle-même était étonnée de la manière tranquille et sans gène avec laquelle elle parvenait à en parler. Ce monde était vraiment en train de la changer, en bien.

 

« Je vois… déclara le roi, un peu gêné. »

 

Parler de la potentielle vie sexuelle de sa fille n'était pas une chose qu'il avait prévu de faire.

 

(Mieux valait cela que du sang).

 

« Et vous avez résisté ? Interrogea Rumplestiltskin, admiratif. »

 

Amélia haussa les épaules.

 

« J'avais un avantage. Je  _savais_ . Ça aide beaucoup de voir le masque quand on sait qu'il se trouve là.

 

\- Cela ne change rien au fait que vous l'avez fait. Cela montre une grande force en vous.

 

\- Peut-être… elle m'a embrassée, confia-t-elle. Et je l'ai giflée.

 

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle t'embrasse ? Cela venait de Brennan.

 

\- Oui et non. Je savais que cela se terminerait mal.

 

\- Ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, pas vrai ? Fit le roi, blême.

 

\- Elle a amené une servante, et m'a demandé de jouer avec elle.

 

\- C'est-à-dire ?

 

\- Je vais pas vous faire un dessin, il fallait que je la viole, sinon elle la tuait. Donc que je… rentre mes doigts en elle, que je le touche, sans qu'elle ait donné son accord. En clair, le terme exacte c'est pénétration, sans qu'elle ait accepté. C'était horrible.

 

\- Et après ?

 

\- Elle va bien, d'après ce que je sais… Je crois. Elle lui a effacé la mémoire, normalement, Red a fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait aucune séquelle…

 

\- Red ? Qui est Red ?

 

\- Oh, hé bien… Il s'agit du surnom que j'ai donné à la Bête.

 

Un air d'incrédulité apparut sur le visage de Brennan.

 

\- Tu as donné un _surnom_ à la _Bête_  ? Fit-il, quasiment hystérique.

 

\- Oui, dit-elle, comme si cela n'était rien. »

 

Les trois hommes se regardèrent abasourdis. Elle semblait considérer cela comme normal, comme si c'était une chose qu'elle faisait tout les jours, sans y penser.

 

« Tu n'as pas eu peur d'elle ? Elle peut être dangereuse.

 

\- J'ai essayé de bien faire. Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien, si tant est qu'elle le puisse.

 

\- Et… que c'est-il passé d'autre ensuite ?

 

Amélia montra alors son bras anciennement blessé.

 

\- Red est clairement insatiable. Elle voulait boire du sang, à nouveau, celui de la servante. J'ai refusé, et j'ai pris sa place.

 

\- Alors, elle… elle a bu ton sang, fit Brennan, palissant.

 

La force de caractère de cette gamine l'impressionnait, et il se rendit compte que maintenant, il ne la voyait plus comme quelqu'un de banal. Pas extraordinaire non plus, mais forte. Plus forte qu'eux par certains aspects.

 

\- Oui. Elle grimaça. Cela n'avait rien de plaisant, elle m'a soignée, et je me suis enfuie. J'ai dû en mettre partout dans la salle de bal, je suis désolée.

 

\- Tu n'as as à t'excuser, intervint le roi, nous te remercions d'avoir réussi à maîtriser ma… enfin, la Bête. Tu as été d'un grand courage, sans doute plus que certains de mes soldats.

 

\- Je ne voyais plus Belle, mais plutôt la Bête. Je savais comment agir, chose qu'ils ont sans doute plus de mal à faire, habitués qu'ils sont à connaître Belle et non son versant maléfique.

 

Soudain, Rumplestiltskin vit qu'elle s'était mise à trembler, sans doute à cause de toutes ces émotions.

 

\- Ce n'est pas tout, pas vrai ?

 

Amélia tourna la tête.

 

\- Oh que non, ce n'est pas fini. Ensuite, elle… elle m'a fait boire du sang.

 

\- C'était de cela dont tu parlais ? Le goût dans la bouche que tu avais toujours ?

 

Elle grimaça.

 

\- Ouais, c'est ça. C'est immonde.

 

\- Ça finira par passer.

 

\- J'espère.

 

\- Rien d'autre à signaler ? Demanda le roi. »

 

Et Amélia se figea. Hé bien… comment dire. Oui, et non. Elle aurait dû leur parler du marché, de ce que Red lui avait proposé au cours de la soirée. De cette fameuse nuit, à passer avec elle, plus tard, en échange de l'oubli pour la servante.

 

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas. Elle en était incapable, pour une simple et bonne raison.

 

Ils l'empêcheraient d'y aller, de faire cela, elle le savait. Ce serait dangereux, ils ne savaient pas ce que la Bête pouvait faire, il valait mieux être prudent.

 

Chose qu'elle n'était pas, et un instant elle crut que c'était à cause de la magie de la Bête, mais elle réalisa qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait voulu la Bête dès l'instant où elle avait su qu'elle était réelle, avant même de la rencontrer et d'être confrontée à sa magie.

 

Elle comprit alors ce qu'elle se cachait depuis longtemps à elle-même. Elle désirait _déjà_ la Bête et aussi Belle, _avant_ d'être arrivée dans ce monde. La jeune femme était un de ses fantasmes fictionnels féminins, et s'il était facile de l'accepter par rapport à Belle, cela l'était moins par rapport à Red.

 

La séductrice buveuse de sang (et _non_ , ce n'était _pas_ un vampire, non merci) l'attirait obscurément depuis toujours, depuis sa première apparition dans l'histoire, au cours du bal.

 

Mais elle était vicieuse, cruelle, et Amélia savait qu'elle ne changerait pas. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir accepté cette nuit avec plaisir, elle n'aurait peut-être pas Belle, mais elle aurait la Bête.

 

(Non, ce n'était pas la même chose).

 

Alors elle se tut, même en sachant quel risque il y avait à faire cela.

 

« Non. Il n'y a rien d'autre. »

 

_§§§§_

 

« Comment se termine cette histoire ?

 

\- Philippe, ne demande pas ce que tu ne veux pas savoir.

 

\- J'ai besoin de le savoir Rumple, c'est ma fille nom de Dieu !

 

\- Elle vous tue, répéta Amélia. Elle vous tue, et elle devient reine.

 

\- Pouvons-nous la stopper avant ? Proposa Brennan. Faire appel à la sorcière de la tour…

 

\- NON ! Hurla la jeune femme. »

 

Les trois hommes la regardèrent surpris. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux dans le vide, écarquillés par la peur.

 

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites,  murmura-t-elle. Croyez-moi, ce serait pire que tout…

 

\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire ?

 

\- Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il se passe après. Vous, fit-elle en désignant le conseiller des yeux, vous y allez, envoyé par le roi. Vous partez avec votre fille, et allez chercher l'aide de la sorcière. Elle vous l'accorde, bien sûr, parce que de toute évidence elle y a un intérêt. Et il y a un prix à payer.

 

\- Je serais prêt à le payer, affirma Rumplestiltskin.

 

Amélia posa sur lui un regard plein de tristesse et de compassion.

 

\- Seriez-vous prêt à abandonner votre propre fille aux mains d'une vieille chouette ? »

 

Un air de doute passa par le regard du conseiller.

 

« Je… commença-t-il.

 

\- De toute façon, l'interrompit Amélia en secouant la tête, cela ne se fera pas. Si encore cela avait servi à quelque chose…

 

\- Cela n'aurait pas marché ? L'interrogea Brennan.

 

\- A vrai dire… débuta la jeune étudiante. Puis elle se figea. Le soldat se trouvait beaucoup trop près du roi pour que ce soit anodin. Elle sourit, n'ayant pas vu cela venir.

 

Tant mieux.

 

\- Oui, et non. La sorcière aurait donné une quenouille enchantée, ce qui nous ramène à cette fameuse malédiction. Belle aurait été condamnée à dormir pendant cent ans, puis mourir.

 

\- Et ma fille ? Fit Rumple, blême.

 

\- Elle se serait enfui e de la tour de la sorcière, et aurait fondé une famille, et vous aurait attendu. Son sort n'est pas enviable. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Un jour, un prince, un chasseur et une jeune femme auraient réveillé Belle, et la Bête serait revenue. Tout aurait été à refaire…

 

\- Je suppose donc que nous devrions trouver une autre idée pour nous occuper de ce problème, marmonna le roi. »

 

Tous acquiescèrent.


	14. Que je chante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que ça dure encore est une chanson de Mr Yéyé (oui, encore une…) 
> 
> Warning : Lime

« Que savez-vous exactement de la magie Miss Jones ? Demanda Rumplestiltskin.

 

Elle grimaça.

 

\- Pas grand-chose, confessa-t-elle. Ce que j'ai appris par moi-même, dans mes lectures. Qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer. Qu'elle peut être maléfique ou bénéfique. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon domaine.

 

\- Mais tu connais ses effets.

 

\- Certains. La quenouille qui est destinée à tuer Belle endormira tout le monde, sauf celui qui jettera le sort.

 

\- Ce n'est donc pas une option.

 

\- Il faudrait trouver une autre solution. Dites-moi, il doit bien exister un autre moyen de la sauver, non ? Peut-on réussir à détruire le monstre seulement, sans la tuer elle ? Je ne sais pas moi, avec un baiser du véritable amour.

 

Et elle repensa à comment Snow White avait été sauvée par Lilith grâce à un baiser d'amour véritable, ou au chasseur qui n'avait pas eu à se transformer en rat grâce à l'amour de Cendrillon ; ou encore au fait que dans une autre version de l'histoire, la Belle au bois dormant était réveillée grâce à cela.

 

\- Hé bien… peut-être, reprit l'homme en hésitant. Je ne sais pas, c'est possible… cela ne peut pas être aussi simple, à vrai dire… je ne suis pas expert en magie, mais je pense que cela serait difficile.

 

\- Pourquoi cela ? »

 

Rumplestiltskin lui jeta un regard rempli de douceur et tourna la tête en signe de négation.

 

« Vous ne comprenez pas Amélia ; pour que le baiser du véritable amour puisse fonctionner (si jamais il devait marcher), il ne faudrait pas seulement tomber amoureux de Belle. C'est une chose très facile, vous le savez, vous l'avez déjà vu ; en revanche pour ce qui est de la Bête… C'est cela le problème avec Belle miss Amélia ; pour l'aimer et la sauver il faut aimer tout en elle, parce qu'elle est la Bête, ce que les gens ignorent ou préfèrent oublier… Elle sera sauvée quand quelqu'un saura voir et aimer le monstre qui se cache derrière le visage de l'ange. »

 

Malgré sa déception, Amélia faillit sourire en repensant à une autre Belle et à un autre Rumplestiltskin et à comment elle avait su voir l'homme derrière le masque de la bête.

 

« Je comprends, fit-elle d'un ton grave. »

 

Elle-même l'aimait, et elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir le faire.

 

« Et il faut aussi que ce soit réciproque, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour les autres.

 

\- Vous avez raison, en effet, grimaça le conseiller, il faudrait une personne qui soit aimée de Belle _et_ de la Bête. Et cette dernière peut-elle seulement aimer ?

 

_§§§§_

 

«  Vous savez, Amélia, fit le roi, vous êtes la seule qui ait pu jusqu'à présent la contrôler.  C'est une chose incroyable, je dois le confesser. Et je ne m'y attendais pas. En attendant que nous trouvions un moyen de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, voudriez-vous essayer de vous rapprocher de ma fille, afin de gagner son amitié, et celle de la Bête ?

 

\- Bien sûr votre majesté. Depuis que je suis ici, je ne cesse d'essayer de faire cela. Je veux aider votre fille, c'est quelqu'un de bien, je ne la laissera pas succomber aux Ténèbres, je ferais tout pour ça.

 

\- Je vous remercie… Peut-être que de cette manière, vous trouverez un moyen de parvenir à détruire la Bête, sans tuer ma chère fille.

 

\- Je l'espère également. »

 

Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir les sauver toutes les deux des ténèbres. Si tant est qu'on le puisse réellement.

 

Belle était une personne agréable. Ce n'était pas qu'une jeune femme naïve et innocente, elle était plus que cela : c'était une guerrière, comme Amélia avait pu le constater, ainsi qu'une femme cultivée et intelligente.

 

Alors que les semaines passaient, leur amitié grandissait, et Amélia se rapprochait de Belle, tout comme de Raiponce. D'un autre côté, elle était heureuse de rester amie avec Nell, s'éloignant d'elle romantiquement et sexuellement parlant, alors que leur lien affectif grandissait de plus en plus.

 

Elle tombait amoureuse de Belle, lentement, mais sûrement. Amélia se rendait compte maintenant que ce qu'elle ressentait avant de la rencontrer n'était pas de l'amour, mais une fascination presque malsaine. Elle se rendit compte aussi que si elle n'était pas venu dans ce monde, ce sentiment aurait pu être assez étrange.

 

Elle et la princesse parlaient pendant des heures, et elle ne voyait pas le regard brillant que Belle posait sur elle, pensant qu'il était dû à ce qu'elle disait sur son monde. Sauf qu'elle la dévorait du regard, fascinée par elle.

 

Un jour, la main de Belle se posa sur la mèche de cheveux bleu de la jeune femme, qui commençait à  disparaître et, sans qu'aucune d'elles ne s'en rende compte, sa magie se fixa sur elle, la laissant bleue pour toujours.

 

Amélia en resta troublée ce jour-là, tout comme Belle.

 

La Bête ressurgissait, par moment, entre elles deux, quand elles étaient seules, et Amélia se sentait honorée de cette confiance.

 

Elle l'embrassait, bien sûr, tentant de la séduire, avide d'enfin s'emparer de la jeune femme, qui refusait encore, hésitant toujours, bien que prête à céder. Belle ne se rendait compte de rien, ce qui brisait Amélia, qui aurait préféré que la jeune femme sache la vérité.

 

Belle semblait troublée, presque surprise, et si ça n'avait pas été mal, Amélia se serait jetée sur elle pour l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée ; alors elle luttait, contre elle-même et son désir, et ne se relâchait que quand Red était là.

 

Ce jour là, c'était le cas, et lorsque Red apparut,cette dernière aussitôt embrassa la jeune femme, et, très frustrée, elle fit glisser sa main sur Amélia, qui gémit d'anticipation. Alors que cette main se perdait en elle, la jeune femme fit de même pour la princesse. Elles étaient cachées, dissimulées aux yeux de tous, ce qui ne les excitait que plus, puisque personne ne pouvait les trouver.

 

Une fois que cela fut fait, et que la magie de Red eut tout remis en place, elle s'en alla, n'ayant même pas eu besoin de boire de sang. Amélia poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

 

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle passait plus de temps avec la Bête qu'à tenter de trouver son point faible. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas encore passé sa nuit avec elle.

 

Une chose changea peu de temps après.

 

_§§§§_

 

« Une fête ?

 

L'incrédulité d'Amélia fit sourire Rumplestiltskin,  qui hocha la tête, presque amusé.

 

\- Oui Amélia, c'est bien cela.

 

\- Mais… en quel honneur ?

 

\- En l'honneur du capitaine Hook, future corsaire.

 

\- Oh ? »

 

Tiens, depuis le temps, elle l'avait oublié. En même temps, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de le voir, et donc de penser à lui. Elle était excusable.

 

Elle sourit alors, heureuse du fait qu'il allait bientôt être libre, elle trouvait intéressant que ce personnage soit présent, et elle trouvait cela dommage qu'il soit resté si longtemps enfermé.

 

En parlant du loup.

 

Il se trouvait là, devant, la même balafre sur la joue, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Sans ses fers, bien sûr.

 

« Je connais une personne qui n'est pas venu me rendre visite ces derniers temps, ironisa-t-il.

 

\- J'ai manqué de temps… et je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui peuvent aller aux cachots. Je suis ravie que tu sois libre.

 

\- Moi de même. Il paraît qu'il va y avoir une fête ce soir, suis-je invité ?

 

Elle n'eut même pas envie de rire, vraiment, ce n'était pas drôle.

 

\- Tu devrais améliorer ton humour, lui confia-t-elle. Parce que c'est pathétique.

 

Le sourire de l'ancien pirate s'accentua.

 

\- Disons que j'ai passé un temps trop long non libre. Mon humour a dû se rouiller depuis.

 

\- A d'autre, fit-elle, ironique elle aussi. »

 

Ils étaient amis, plus ou moins, le réalisa-t-elle, et cela lui fit du bien. Maintenant, elle était intégrée à ce lieu, on l'acceptait sans difficultés, elle se sentait à la maison.

 

Elle était bien.

 

Enfin.

 

_§§§§_

 

La fête était un véritable succès, une sorte de bal plus ou moins traditionnel. La musique jouée était, effectivement, assez bonne, et agréable à écouter. Même si elle regrettait un peu la musique de son monde.

 

« Qu'écoutez-vous exactement, miss ? Demanda Rumplestiltskin.

 

\- Un peu de tout, en fait. Mais je ne crois pas que cela vous dirait quelque chose.

 

\- Ne pourriez-vous pas jouer quelque chose ?

 

\- Moi, jouer ? Non, je ne sais pas jouer de musique… mais je pourrais chanter. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, fit-elle, ayant une brusque idée. »

 

Le conseillé, intéressé par l'idée, accepta. Allant voir les musiciens, Amélia tenta de leur expliquer ce qu'elle voulait plus ou moins et, quand elle entendit les première notes de musique de _Que ça dure encore_ , elle sourit.

 

Et doucement, devant eux tous, elle commença à chanter, le regard fixé sur la princesse. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle avait choisi cette chanson, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, mais même si elle n'était pas sure du sens et donc du message qu'elle ferait passer, elle pensait que cela correspondait bien à sa relation avec la jeune femme.

 

_**Elle a fait naître en moi, le manque** _

_**Qui**_ _me_ _fait_ _serrer, le vide dans mes bras_

_**A des kilomètres de distance** _

_**Ici, de l'être, un parfum et quelques souvenirs.** _

 

Elle ne se souvenait plus tant que cela des paroles, elle était presque sure de s'être trompée quelque part, mais peu importe. Cela avait l'air de plaire, tant mieux. Elle aimait cette chanson, de façon réelle, et elle prit un peu plus d'assurance.

 

_**Elle n'aime pas voir mes yeux verser, quelques gouttes de pleurs** _

_**Quelques gouttes de peur** _

_**Mais avant elle, je ne le faisais pas** _

_**Ça fait partie de tout ce que je lui dois.** _

 

Avant le refrain, elle se fixa encore sur la princesse. C'était un message, pour elle, de toute évidence, et tous s'en rendirent compte. Vu comment elle la regardait, cela se voyait, mais personne ne réagit. Le tout était de savoir comment la jeune femme réagirait.

 

_**Faites que ça dure encore...** _

_**Faites que ça dure encore…** _

_**Faites que ça dure encore…** _

 

Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, elle voulait rester ici, dans ce monde fantastique, ne jamais le quitter, parce qu'elle y avait trouvé sa place.

 

_**Mais quand nos lèvres s'effleurent ou se dévorent** _

_**Et quand mes mains trouvent leur place, sur son corps** _

_**Et quand elle me surprend en train de l'admirer sans rien dire** _

_**Et me demande pourquoi elle n'est plus une, parmi tant d'autres** _

_**Mais la cause de ces nœuds dans mon ventre,** _

_**Alors je l'enlace aussi fort que je peux,** _

_**Avant qu'un autre le fasse et ne me rende fou.** _

 

Elle se savait vue par tous, déclamant son amour à la princesse, alors que ce n'était pas prévu à la base, qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé faire ça, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle lui hurlait un _Je t'aime_ , devant tous, n'attendant rien en retour, juste qu'elle l'écoute.

 

La princesse la regardait aussi, un regard étrange et ravi, la dévorant encore du regard.

 

_**Faites que ça dure encore...** _

_**Faites que ça dure encore…** _

_**Faites que ça dure encore…** _

 

Non, elle ne voulait pas que cela cesse, elle voulait rester là, le regard perdu dans celui de la princesse, _sa_ princesse, et elles étaient seules toutes deux, ensembles, loin des autres.

 

Une chaleur l'envahit peu à peu, alors qu'elle continuait à chanter.

 

_**Faites que ça dure encore...** _

_**Faites que ça dure encore…** _

_**Faites que ça dure encore…** _

 

Son chant devint un cri, un hurlement de supplication et de désespoir. Elle ne demandait que cela, que cela ne s'arrête pas, que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

 

Ça. Seulement cela, et rien d'autre. Elle hurlait, face à eux tous, chantant sa peur et son effroi, et elle saisit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris avant. La chanson n'était pas joyeuse, au contraire, c'était seulement un cri de peur que le bonheur s'arrête un jour ; du moins, c'était son interprétation.

 

Et maintenant qu'elle ressentait cette peur, elle comprenait.

 

Elle avait peur que ce rêve s'arrête un jour, et elle ne le voulait pas.

 

Sa voix se tut alors.

 

Sans même qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, elle sentit que Belle se dirigeait vers elle, puis sans attendre, elle l'embrassa.

 

Au lieu de savourer le baiser en question, pensant à la magie de Belle et à son pouvoir, elle se dit qu'elle était foutue.


	15. Rester

De ce qui se passa ensuite, Amélia en garda un souvenir très flou. Le baiser avait été époustouflant, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait que se souvenir du prince ensorcelé par le baiser de la princesse.

 

Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose.

 

Mais rien. Étonnement, elle ne se sentit pas différente, elle se savait déjà amoureuse de Belle, ce baiser ne changeait rien. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur, mais elle s'apaisa malgré tout.

 

Perturbée, elle s'assit sur une des chaises, alors que la fête reprenait.

 

L'ancien pirate se trouvait à côté d'elle, et il lui fit un grand sourire.

 

« Félicitations, lui fit-il, on dirait que vous avez fait un grand bond en avant.

 

\- Elle vous aurait intéressé ? demanda Amélia, sans savoir pourquoi. Espérant que ce n'était pas le cas, sans doute.

 

Il haussa les épaules.

 

\- Non… disons que je suis intéressé, mais pas par elle… »

 

Son regard était posé sur Brennan, et il fallut un temps avant que le cerveau d'Amélia ne saisisse l'information.

 

Ah… d'accord, _d'accord_. Bien. Soit.

 

Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, le fait qu'il n'avait cessé de tourner autour du chef de la garde, ce qu'Amélia avait interprété comme simplement de la reconnaissance.

 

Sauf que non.

 

« Vous devriez pas vous aventurez là-dedans, lança-t-elle, le roi est déjà sur le coup. »

 

Ce n'était pas totalement le cas, ils n'étaient pas ensembles, mais pas loin. Il fallait juste que Philippe se bouge enfin, et Amélia les shippait vraiment trop pour avoir envie que quelqu'un de mêle de cela.

 

Le pirate (actuel corsaire, plutôt) eut un sourire.

 

« Je peux toujours essayer... »

 

Amélia gloussa alors : cela lui rappelait une certaine situation. Elle avait vraiment espoir que tout cela ne devienne pas un triangle amoureux pathétique.

 

Vraiment, tout sauf ça quoi.

 

Quoi que, cela aiderait peut-être Philippe à comprendre qu'il devait se dépêcher…

 

« C'est à tes risques et périls, capitaine, fit-elle. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

 

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

 

_§§§§_

 

Belle se mit à sourire. Cette soirée était parfaite, la chanson d'Amélia avait été magnifique, et sa décision de l'embrasser avait été la bonne. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle lui tournait autour, et ce qui n'avait été qu'un intérêt pour cette inconnue, était devenu une véritable amitié, doublée d'une certaine attirance.

 

Oui, elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était parce que son corps l'avait réclamé qu'elle avait embrassé la jeune femme. Elle ignorait que c'était aussi un désir de la Bête, qui le lui avait transmis, sans doute dans le but que la magie de Belle agisse  _enfin_ sur elle.

 

Elle se sentait euphorique, extatique, toute cette situation était fantastique.

 

Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait.

 

Oui peut-être que si…

 

Marchant doucement, elle se rendit vers Amélia, assise et parlant avec le corsaire, riant. Une soudaine brûlure la saisit, et elle grimaça. Elle se sentait jalouse, et sa main se posa presque d'une manière possessive sur l'épaule d'Amélia.

 

Elle se reprit, et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale, son sourire redevint doux et calme.

 

La princesse tendit sa main à Amélia.

 

« Une danse ? Proposa-t-elle à la jeune femme. »

 

Amélia hésita un peu, ayant un flash d'une autre danse, et une chaleur se ralluma dans son bas-ventre quand elle se souvint de ce qui avait failli se passer alors. Mais le sourire et le visage de Belle étaient tellement innocents qu'elle finit par accepter.

 

La danse se passa normalement, sans encombre, et Amélia s'en trouva presque frustrée d'être plus loin du corps de Belle que lors de l'autre danse. Elle tenta de se contrôler, mais, chaque fois que la princesse la frôlait, elle frissonnait.

 

Et merde.

 

Elle était vraiment accro.

 

La princesse ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, ne voyant pas ce que son simple toucher faisait à la jeune femme un peu frustrée. Mais la Bête, elle, toujours présente, le voyait, et s'en amusait.

 

Amélia ne put que se sentir soulagée quand la danse s'arrêta.

 

_§§§§_

 

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Amélia se rapprocha encore plus de Belle, et de la Bête. Et elle avait beau tenter de laisser cette idée de côté, elle se disait de plus en plus qu'elle devait aller voir la sorcière de la tour.

 

Bien qu'elle ait dit aux autres que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle savait que cette foutue sorcière savait des choses, et peut-être accepterait-elle de lui parler. De toute façon, Amélia ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre.

 

Seule elle pouvait l'aider, si du moins c'était possible, parce qu'Amélia ne savait vraiment pas à qui d'autre elle pourrait faire appel. Rumplestiltskin ne faisait pas de magie dans ce monde, Red ne l'aiderait pas, c'était certain.

 

Alors, qui ?

 

Une réponse lui fut apporté, en quelque sorte, peu de temps après.

 

Quand on l'informa que les fées allaient bientôt arriver au château, Amélia ne ressentit tout d'abord qu'une profonde incrédulité. Elle s'était peut-être habituée et acclimatée à ce monde, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à tout accepter non plus.

 

Puis, en y réfléchissant, elle se dit que cela avait du sens. La lecture du roman, finalement, commençait un peu à remonter à un certain temps, et elle ne parvenait plus à déterminer si oui ou non les fées étaient évoquées dans l'ouvrage.

 

Probablement que oui, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, vu le nombres de choses qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'elle avait lu, de toute façon… un changement de plus ou de moins…

 

Elle s'en fichait, à vrai dire.

 

Les fées étaient exactement comme elle se les étaient imaginées, petites, scintillantes, et lumineuses, mais aussi sérieuses, et pleines de bontés.

 

Incapables de prendre taille humaine apparemment.

 

Quand elle surent d'où Amélia venait, les fées restèrent sceptiques, et aussi méfiantes, ne pouvant croire qu'un monde sans magie pouvait exister. Mais elles furent rapidement convaincues de la bonne foi de la jeune femme, grâce aux témoignages de Brennan, du roi et de Rumplestiltskin, qu'elles savaient dignes de confiance.

 

Amélia restait époustouflée face aux fées, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'elle était réellement confrontée à de la magie, en dehors bien sûr de son moyen de transport (vu que c'était sûrement ainsi qu'elle était venue là), et en dehors de Red.

 

Le regard d'une des fées se mit soudain à briller.

 

« Je pense savoir pourquoi vous avez résisté en partie à la magie de la Bête…

 

\- Red, coupa presque sèchement Amélia, elle s'appelle Red.

 

La fée ne parut pas troublée par cette interruption.

 

\- Vous venez d'un monde sans magie, vous n'y avez jamais été confronté avant. Cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, en fait c'est votre milieu d'origine qui vous extrait du lot. Cela doit être pour cela que vous avez su vous battre. »

 

Amélia hocha la tête. Cela semblait… cohérent. Mais bon, on parlait de magie aussi, la cohérence n'était pas le point fort de cette dernière.

 

« Cela me permettrait-il de détruire sa magie, en laissant Belle en vie ? Demanda la jeune femme.

 

Les fées eurent un signe de tête négatif.

 

\- J'ai bien peur que non, reprit la fée.

 

\- Alors comment pourrions-nous le faire ? Demanda le roi, inquiet. »

 

Un air de profonde réflexion emprunt de fatigue apparut sur le visage d'une autre fée.

 

« Cela fait des années que nous cherchons une solution votre majesté. Hormis par le baiser du Véritable Amour, ou par l'usage de la magie noire, nous ne pouvons pas le faire.

 

\- Et la sorcière de la tour ? Redemanda encore Rumplestiltskin. »

 

Les fées frissonnèrent en chœur à cette mention, une lueur de terreur dans les yeux.

 

Amélia grimaça aussitôt. Elle s'y attendait.

 

« N'y allez pas, fit la fée, grave. Sous aucun prétexte. Sa magie est sombre, maléfique. Cela ne vous apporterait que des malheurs.

 

\- Et le prix à payer serait trop lourd, ajouta une autre fée. »

 

Amélia ne put qu'approuver. Les épaules du roi s'affaissèrent, et ils soupira, vaincu.

 

« Et si j'y allais ?

 

La fée haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Vous ? Pourquoi ?

 

\- Je sais comment les choses doivent se passer.

 

\- Comment cela ?

 

\- Je connais l'histoire, je sais que cela peut sembler étrange, mais c'est le cas.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Il y aura un prix à payer.

 

\- Je suis prête à le payer.

 

\- La solution qu'elle vous donnera ne vous plaira pas.

 

\- Je la connais déjà, je tenterai d'en obtenir une autre.

 

\- Tu n'as pas à faire cela Amélia. »

 

Brennan avait parlé, inquiet, ne voulant pas que celle qu'il voyait comme sa fille se mette en danger. Elle sourit.

 

« Bien sûr que si. Cette situation est en train de vous détruire, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Vous m'avez accueillie, fait confiance, et je ne saurais jamais vous remercier suffisamment.

 

\- Tu nous as toi-même dit de ne _pas_ aller là-bas.

 

\- Exact. Pas vous, à cause du prix à payer. Mais si c'est moi, ce n'est pas grave.

 

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! S'exclama le roi, furieux. »

 

Amélia sursauta.

 

« Cela ne fait que quelques mois que tu es là, mais tu comptes pour nous Amélia !

 

\- Philippe, fit-elle, émue, je…

 

\- Ne crois pas que nous nous fichons de toi, c'est clair ? Si ce prix est trop élevé, ne le paie pas.

 

\- Merci Philippe, j'y penserais quand j'y serais.

 

_§§§§_

 

Lors du départ des fées, la question n'était toujours pas réglée, mais Amélia avait déjà pris sa décision.

 

Elle irait, parce que cet endroit méritait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle n'abandonne pas. Parce que c'était devenu sa maison, son foyer, qui l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était.

 

Mais sa volonté fut un peu ébranlée quand on lui annonça que les fées avaient trouvé un moyen de la faire revenir dans son monde.

 

« Comment avez-vous…

 

\- Longue histoire, fit la fée. Nous sommes parvenues à ouvrir un passage, vous pourriez vous en aller ainsi. »

 

_Partir_  ?

 

_Revenir dans son monde ?_

 

_Ce monde où elle était née, avait grandi, ce monde qui n'avait pas été tendre avec elle ?_

 

_Ce monde qu'elle avait aimé et haï, qu'elle avait quitté sans regret ?_

 

_Pourquoi ?_

 

_Pourquoi revenir ?_

 

« Vous retrouveriez votre famille, insista Rumplestiltskin. »

 

_Sa famille ?_

 

_Ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais écoutée, jamais comprise, n'avaient jamais voulu le faire ?_

 

_Ceux qui l'avaient recueillie, élevée, aimée malgré tout._

 

Non, elle ne pouvait pas…

 

Ne voulait pas.

 

Elle avait voulu venir ici, elle ne repartirait pas, jamais.

 

Ce monde était le sien, elle n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

 

« Je reste, fit-elle. »

 

_C'est vous ma famille…_

 

Pas encore, pas tout de suite.

 

Un jour.

 

« Vous pourriez leur envoyer un message, suggéra une des fées. Leur dire au revoir. »

 

Amélia acquiesça. C'était une bonne idée, et elle commença une lettre.

 

La relisant, elle sourit.

 

Cela devrait suffir.

 

_Maman, papa,_

 

_Bonjour à vous._

 

_ Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont dans votre monde.  Je suis désolée de ne plus être là, d'être partie sans rien dire.  Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Cela pourra peut-être sembler difficile à croire, mais c'est le cas. _

 

_ J e n'ai pas fui. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, je ne suis pas partie, je n'ai pas fugué. Vous me manquez peu, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, mais la vérité, c'est que ce départ n'est pas de mon fait. Il est probable que je semble confuse, je le comprends. _

 

_Vous avez été ma famille, je vous en remercie pour cela. Vous m'avez élevée, donné un nom. Nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord, mais le fait est que oui… vous êtes mes parents. Je vous devrais toujours quelque chose, ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez beaucoup apporté, et je ne l'oublierais pas._

 

_Mais je ne reviendrais pas. Je suis dans un autre monde, où j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. Un monde merveilleux, fantastique, et tragique. Un monde qui n'aurait pas dû être le mien, mais qui m'a acceptée. Un monde où je ne suis pas l'héroïne, mais où j'ai un rôle à jouer._

 

_Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas, que vous me penserez folle, insensée. Cela n'a pas d'importance._

 

_Je ne serais plus là, plus jamais._

 

_Mais je suis à ma place, et je suis heureuse._

 

_Je vous aime, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

_  
Adieu…_

 

_Je vous laisse, j'ai une sorcière à aller visiter…_

 

A SUIVRE…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Parce que la magie n'existe pas.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525284) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)
  * [Vous avez de la chance.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855042) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)
  * [Be here, and not wanting to leave anymore.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778672) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)




End file.
